The Long Way Home
by Dixie8688
Summary: What would happen if a portion of the Enterprise crew ended up in the path of the Galactica? How would they get past the distrust and technology differences to survive and make it to Earth? Please be kind it's the first time I have ever tried to write a cross over like this.
1. Risa

This is loosely based on both series not in cannon obviously. What would happen if a phenomenon knocked part of the enterprise crew in the path of the Galactica? Can they work past distrust and expectations to find their way home? What other disasters happen along the way? The year is 2370.

The Long Way Home

Chapter 1

Risa

Star Trek/ Battlestar Galactica

October 25, 2016

On a planet in the federation that can only be described as a pleasure planet, Risa. A young woman and her new husband were just ending their honeymoon waiting for the arrival of other Star Fleet Officers to take back to the Enterprise. She was dressed in the command red uniforms while her husband was dressed in security gold. They had decided to put their bags back in the shuttle that Captain Picard had let them use since they were to bring back the new additions to the crew.

"Horatio to Commander Marshal." Captain Walker Keel hailed.

The young woman raised her hand and touched her communicator. "Marshal here." she said as she turned back from the beautiful beaches to the shuttle craft that would be there home for the next couple day's as they returned to the Enterprise.

"Congratulations on your wedding Marie, your husbands name is James correct." Captain Keel said dropping the formalities.

"It's good to hear you Walker and yes my husband is James. You always did keep up with your old friends. Come down and have a drink on the beach before we go our separate way's again." Marie said as she smiled and winked one of her brown eyes at her husband while pushing a strand of sandy brown hair out of her face.

"Now you know that's not possible but next time we meet I might just manage it. But right now I have two eager Ensigns and a Lieutenant wanting to start their new positions." Captain Keel said getting back to the point of his hail.

"We are here at our shuttle craft beam them down and we'll all get on our way. They just have a few more day's to wait till we reach the Enterprise." Marie said as she turned back to look at the beach. Behind her three people were materializing two male and one female. One male ensign in a blue science uniform, one female ensign in a blue medical uniform, and the lieutenant in a gold engineering uniform all caring one bag each.

"Well you are all traveling light. Shall we?" James said and smiled as he motioned to the shuttle craft back hatch. His blue eye's twinkling with hummer under his dark brown hair.

"All accounted for Captain. Good luck on your journey and hopefully I'll actually see you next time." said Marie as she laughed a little. Unknown to either of them it would be the last time they would ever have the chance to see each other.

"Next time I'll buy lunch. You have a safe journey as well Commander." Captain Keel said then the communication channel closed.

"Time to go everyone ready?" Marie said as she stepped back into the shuttle craft. The two ensigns looking kind of wide eyed at her, she raised an eye brow at them then shrugged and walked past up to the cockpit.

"Ready when you are. Closing the hatch." James said from the navigators seat as he watch Marie sit down in the pilots seat.

"Shuttle craft Curie to Risa. We are ready for take off." Marie said over a communication channel.

"Risa to Shuttle Craft Curie you are cleared for take off. Please do have a safe journey and we hope your stay was enjoyable." Risa control said.

"Everyone comfortable we've got a long way home. Here we go." Marie said as she touched several panels and the shuttle craft lifted off the ground. Pointed to outer-space and left the beautiful planet covered in beaches. "James set coordinates for rendezvous with the Enterprise."

"Very well. We are on our way. Now..." Marie said as she smiled over to her husband and turned back around to see the newest members of the Enterprise Crew. "Introductions I believe are in order." she said and smiled over to one of the young ensigns who was very obviously straight out of the Academy.

"Uhm... Ensign Karen Wallis." said the young woman with blond hair tied up in a neat little bun her green eye's bouncing back and forth between James and Marie.

"Nice to meet you Karen. Your job assignment is Medical... yes?" James said trying to get her to loosen up.

"Yes sir." Karen said very stiffly.

"Karen, you are too tense for a shuttle ride that's going to last a couple days. By the time you reach the Enterprise you'll be a patient for Dr. Crusher or counselor Troy." Marie said and smiled at Karen to show she wasn't making fun of the young woman. Everyone giggled a little as Karen seemed to release some of her tension.

"Much better. Anyway my name is Lt. James Marshal I'm part of the security personnel on board the Enterprise. I love security it's a lot of action, when it happens of coarse. Like all ships, security is the first to go in during a crisis so if you see me running, you'll want to go the other direction." James said and smiled then laughed when everyone else did.

"I'm Commander Marie Marshal. We just got married and I do just about everything on the ship. I've worked my way up through the different departments I started out in engineering, then security, over to science then medical. I didn't quite care for science and medical a lot of waiting test results, hypothesis, and so forth, I'm more of a hands on person. I managed to become part of the bridge crew a couple years ago and I love it." Marie said and smiled motioning for the next ensign to introduce himself.

"Well I graduated the Academy last year had my last posting on the Horatio now I'm going to the Enterprise which is exciting. More happens to the Enterprise than any other ship. Probably because she is the flag ship. Oh yeah my name is Ensign Maxwell Rosewood but most people call me Max and I'm in the sciences. And your right it's a lot of waiting but it's all great when your proven right. I would like to try security or engineering though." said a young man with red hair, brown eyes, and blue uniform.

"I am Richard Snows. I am Engineering. My last posting was USS Yamaguchi. I want to be assigned to the new Intrepid Class USS Voyager under construction now to be finished next year, so I have no intention of getting chummy with anyone." said the last man in his mid 20's as he pulled out a pad to read and ignore the rest of the discussion. When the pad turned on it lit up his black hair and dark brown eyes as he leaned back and started to read.

"Ok well nice to meet everyone. We've all had long day's so get some rest." Marie said as she glanced over at James who rolled his eyes once he had turned back around to the instrument panel.


	2. Any Federation Ship

This is loosely based on both series not in cannon obviously. What would happen if a phenomenon knocked part of the enterprise crew in the path of the Galactica? Can they work past distrust and expectations to find their way home? What other disasters happen along the way? The year is 2370.

The Long Way Home

Chapter 2

Any Federation Ship

Star Trek/ Battlestar Galactica

October 25, 2016

Two day's into their journey back to the Enterprise D James had, had enough of Richards attitude. James, Marie, Max and Karen were sitting in the floor together eating sandwiches and discussing previous assignments. "Come on sunshine lighten up and eat with us. A year is a long time to be by yourself especially if you count on these people to keep you alive in dangerous situations." he said glancing over at Richard who had thus-far avoided any and all contact possible with his shuttle craft "comrades".

"I work better by my self I don't need anyone to keep me alive." Richard said very annoyed as he glared over to James, who seemed to be glaring back.

Marie smiled and shook her head. "If you intend to be a department head of any kind in the future including a Captain of a Star Ship Richard you have a very long way to go when dealing with people. It isn't all about your knowledge its also about how you treat your subordinates and comrades." Marie said glancing between James and Richard.

"You don't know me at all how can you two sit there and judge me as an officer?" Richard shot back angrily glaring now between the two.

"Have you ever heard that the first impressions are the most important? Well your first impression to me anyway is snot nosed and self important. You need to loose your superior attitude or you wont survive the Enterprise more or less get a posting onto Voyager. What are you reading anyway technical manuals of Voyager?" James said trying to get a glimpse of the pad that Richard had been reading for the last two day's.

"Humph..." Richard said as he turned away from yet another discussion. James seemed about to try and drag him back into the conversation when Marie touched his arm and shook her head.

The shuttle craft had a sudden jolt that make Marie and James look at each other then scramble over the other two to get back to the controls. "What was that?" Marie said as she plopped down in her seat looking at her control panel.

"No idea sensors show nothing." James said as he reviewed the last few minutes of data.

"Navigation sensors show nothing as well." Marie said looking over at her husband curiously then touching a button on the control panel. "Shuttle Craft Curie to Enterprise."

"Shuttle craft Curie this is Commander Data of the Enterprise." a male voice replied.

"Commander did the Enterprise sensors pick up anything in the last five minutes. We felt a small jolt here in the shuttle craft all systems normal and sensors picked up nothing including the navigation sensors." Marie asked curiously glancing back over to James then looking back at the control panels again.

"Negative, Enterprise sensors also picked up no disturbances in your area. Never the less we will increase speed to meet up at the rendezvous a little earlier. Report any changes in status to the Enterprise at once." Data said.

"Very well Commander, rendezvous in a half day we are now at max speed. Thanks. Shuttle Craft Curie Out." Marie said as she pressed a few controls, she turned back around to see the others and shrugged slightly. "All we can do."

Another massive jolt and Marie was down on the floor this time. "Damn..." she muttered as she got back up into her seat.

"Marie for a split second there was something there I swear but it's gone now and sensors didn't record anything." James said glancing over at Marie a little worried, he knew phenomenon like this never ended well for star ships let alone Shuttle craft.

"Where and what did you see?" Marie asked staring out the front of the shuttle craft into space straining to see with the naked eye what the sensors obviously couldn't.

"Right there about 3 o'clock, but I'm not sure what it was it was dark purple against the normal black... there 1 o'clock..." but what ever it was had spun the shuttle craft so hard everyone was thrown against the right side of the shuttle craft.

James pushed Marie off of him and tried to get her back into her seat. "Enterprise." he said urgently glancing back to make sure the others were alright.

"Shuttle Craft Curie to Enterprise...Enterprise please respond." Marie said as she managed to hit the com button. "Shuttle Craft Curie to Enterprise! Enterprise respond please!" she said urgently. Another jolt hit the shuttle throwing everyone to the left of the shuttle.

"What the hell is going on?" James said in frustration as he braced himself on the hull above Marie's head trying to stay off of her.

"How the hell would I know!" Marie bit back trying to get under his arm to get the shuttle back under control. "Shuttle craft Curie to any Federation Star Ship this is a mayday we are being hit by an unknown phenomenon and require immediate assistance. Any Federation Vessel please respond!" Marie said over the com channels.

"Any Federation Vessel this is the Shuttle Craft Curie of the USS Enterprise please respond! Enterprise do you read?" Marie's voice was getting more urgent in the messages. Another jolt hit the shuttle and it was upside down unable to adjust that quickly the occupants of the shuttle craft were thrown very hard onto the roof.

"James I need you to..." Marie said then stopped as she looked at her husband with blood running down his face and unconscious. She moved over to him to see if he was alright when the shuttle craft flipped again and threw them back down to the floor. "Damn..." Marie gasped and coughed as her husband landed on top of her unconscious but alive. She rolled over trying to catch her breath. She scooted him over to the wall knowing that wouldn't do any good she glanced back at the others the ensigns were both unconscious as well. "Engineering get up here."

"My name is Richard." He said heatedly as he made his way forward.

"At this point who cares. I need you to keep us stabilized while I try to get this thing under control." Marie said as she jumped back into the pilots seat. "Enterprise do you read me? Please respond...Enterprise this is Shuttle Craft Curie emergency please respond...any star-fleet vessel please, please respond." she said desperately as she tried to get the shuttle craft under control again.

Another jolt Marie and Richard were both flung forward. Marie hit her head on the control panels but Richard braced himself and stayed upright. "You alright Commander?" He asked when he saw her holding her head.

"I'll be fine... I hope..." Marie said softly as she glance out the window again to see a real quick burst of dark purple color. "Oh shit..." she said about the time the shuttle was hit again this time knocking her and Richard backwards. Marie hit her head again on a seat for one of the other occupants and was out cold and bleeding profusely from the wound on her head from the chair. Richard staggered back to the front of the shuttle craft to try to keep them all from dying.

"Shuttle Craft Curie to any vessel in range... can anyone hear me? Please respond emergency we have wounded. An unknown phenomenon has struck our vessel. Enterprise please respond... any ship please respond..." Richard said trying the com system again but no response another jolt sent him flying to the back of the shuttle and he hit the back hatch so hard there was no way he could stay conscious even though he tried to crawl back to the front of the shuttle. The effort was short lived as he finally collapsed unable to keep his eye's open any longer.

"En...pri... shut... aft... urie... do... u re... Comm...der Mar...el re...ond..." a broken transmission started to come through then nothing more. The shuttle was gone from all Enterprise sensors.


	3. New Friends or Enemies?

The Long Way Home

Chapter 3

New Friends or Enemies?

Star Trek/ Battlestar Galactica

October 26, 2016

The shuttle craft had been drifting for a while that's why when it made a familiar bump like a landing it penetrated Marie's consciousness just enough to start to drag her back. Her eye's opened slightly and closed again, she forced them to reopen a little better this time. She blinked a couple of times then groaned as she pushed her self up and propped her self against the shuttle craft wall. She laid her head against the wall for a moment then noticed that out side the shuttle seemed very bright. "Did we crash?" she asked confused as she forced herself to get up and walk forward. She looked out and saw it was a shuttle bay but nothing familiar.

"Computer where are we?" Marie asked standing up in a seat now to see out of the cockpit better. She saw no people but all the equipment and ships were obviously not federation of any kind.

"Unknown not enough data." the computer replied

"Are we in a ship?" Marie asked as she turned away from the window to look at her husband.

"Affirmative." the computer replied.

"Alright. Is it a federation ship? Did they attack us? Are there any life signs outside the shuttle?" Marie asked as she got down from the chair and walked over to her husband and rolled him over so she could see him.

"Please state one question at a time." The computer replied.

"Oh very well... Is this a federation ship?" Marie asked curiously.

"Vessel matches no known Federation Ship." the computer replied.

"Did they attack us?"

"No data at this time."

"Are there any life signs outside the shuttle?"

" Affirmative there are life signs in the ship."

"Computer raise force field along the hatch to prevent entry. Also lock all computer functions to current Star Fleet personnel voice patterns inside this shuttle craft at the current moment voice and code commands only, no unauthorized access." Marie said after she made sure her husband was still alive. She heard some movement behind her so she looked around to see Karen, Max, and Richard were starting to stir.

"Confirmed star fleet personnel access only. Warning forcible entry is being attempted." the computer said as the back hatch was sealed with a force field.

"Arm yourselves now and get back here with us!" Marie said as she grabbed a phaser and placed herself between the back hatch and her husband.

"Right." Richard said as he herded the two ensigns towards the front of the shuttle while handing them all phasers. "Here's one for James." he said placing himself beside Marie kind of sheltering the two younger people.

"Good to have you on our side." Marie said softly but didn't take her eye's off the back hatch. "Phasers to stun... Ready? Computer lower the hatch." She said taking a defensive posture.

The hatch lowered painfully slow as they waited to see who their enemy was. They could now hear voices.

"Starbuck the door is opening. What did you do?" a male voice asked curiously.

"Apollo I have no idea. What the frak is going on?" another male voice said.

"Commander it's opening but as far as we can tell we didn't cause it." the first man said now known as Apollo.

"Well Apollo, Starbuck we shall see shortly what or who opened the door." an older third man said curiously

Once the door finished opening the group of men outside the hatch noticed the weapons in hand of the shuttle crew and drew their own in a flash moving to stand between the shuttle and the one they called commander.

"Who are you people and why did you attack us?" Marie demanded immediately. She had noticed their military style uniforms and weapons.

"We didn't attack you we found you adrift we were trying to help. Some thanks." the young man on the right said heatedly. He then slightly lowered his weapon for a few seconds as he took in their bruises and the blood that had dried on a couple of them. "Commander they were attacked by something or someone... do you think the Cylons?"

"Starbuck they look human do you think the Cylons would have just left them to die on their own? No they would have finished them off even with the Galactica in the area." Apollo said never taking his eyes off the people in the shuttle.

"I believe Apollo is right it couldn't have been the Cylons." the Commander said as he put a hand on each of their shoulders and started to push them apart. He walked between them. "I am Commander Adama. Please everyone lower your weapons."

"Commander don't..." Apollo said urgently but it was to late Adama had already walked out from behind him and Starbuck.

"Humans..." Marie said softly her eye's switching back and forth between the three men in front of her. "Karen check James. Richard protect them I'm going to talk to them." She said softly as she glanced over to Karen then Richard who both nodded. She lowered her phaser and stood up.

"As I stated I am Commander Adama of the Battle Star Galactica and you are?" Adama said seeing Marie standing up as an agreement to talk.

Marie walked toward the back hatch and straitened up she had her phaser lowered but she knew the force field would protect here should the need arise. "I am Commander Marie Marshal of the Federation Star Ship Enterprise. Did you say you are Human?" She asked curiously.

"Yes we are human. And if I'm not mistaken so are all of you. We can tend to your wounds." Adama said and smiled slightly.

"We can tend to our own wounds thank you! But I appreciate the offer. I've never seen military clothes like that on humans. Where do you come from?" Marie said at first a little aggressively then realizing it wasn't very diplomatic settled into a more curious tone.

"Well my son and I are from Caprica, but we had twelve colonies called Aerelon, Aquaria, Vergon, Gemenon, Libris, Sagittaron, Tauron, Leonis, Picon, Canceron, and Scorpia,... " Adama said then trailed off because of the look on Marie's face.

"Capricorn is January, Aquarius if February, Pisces if March, Aries is April, Taurus is May, Gemini is June, Cancer is July, Leo is August, Virgo is September, Libra is October, Scorpio is November, and Sagittarius is December if I remember the old Zodiac correctly. But we haven't went by that in centuries... how could they know those names?" Marie asked her self looking around at the three very suspiciously now.

"Our species came from Kobal originally. The planet was dying so the people set off in 13 tribes. The twelve I named before are here now we are searching for the 13th tribe the lost tribe. Earth." Adama said calmly trying to set to rest any fears they might have.

"What?" Marie said as she stepped back and raised her phaser again. "Lost tribe what nonsense." she said angrily as she backed away from the hatch.

"Marie...what's..." James said weakly trying to sit up.

"James..." Marie said softly with relief written on her face as she turned around to see her husband. "Not quite sure dear. These people seem to think Earth is their lost tribe." Marie said and turned back to face the three insane people she had just met.

"It is what our history tells us. Yours must be similar if you come from Earth." Adama said looking confused.

"Our history say's nothing of the sort. We evolved on Earth. We thought for centuries we were the only beings in the universe then we grew up out of our infancy." Marie said as she glared at Adama.

"But your what did you call it... Zodiac it's so close to the name of our colonies that must be worth something." Starbuck said almost pleadingly.

"Nonsense that's just Greek Mythology. They named the constellations in our solar system." Marie said looking at the man called Starbuck.

"Marie, open your mind not your mouth dear. We are not all knowing, a lot of our history was lost to us do to wars we almost destroyed ourselves more then once." James said with a soft loving voice. "Not even you know it all my love." he said and smiled at her.

"James... do... do you believe them?" Marie asked kind of stunned as she looked back at her smiling husband.

"It's more plausible then evolving from apes. Maybe the Greeks new more about the stars then we give them credit for and they left clues in the heavens. There are a lot of things in history we can't explain how they did things without our modern technology. But not just that the Egyptians, Aztecs, Incas, and the Myans, all have similar structures, languages, pictures and so forth that we have never been able to explain before." James said as he stared at his wife.

"Very well. We will consider your words for now. We would like to see this History you spoke of. Our ship and Technology is off limits for now agreed?" Marie said as she turned back to Adama.

"Agreed. No one will bother your ship or technology." Adama agreed and smiled slightly taking a step forward onto the back hatch then stopped when Marie raised a finger.

"This doesn't mean we trust you just yet and I see your people are armed are they armed at all times?" Marie asked curiously.

"This is a military ship so yes. Our civilian ships that we are escorting are not armed." Adama said curiously.

"Very well we will remain armed as well." Marie said and put her phaser on her side.

"Commander I must protest letting strange people stay armed on board the Galactica only calls for trouble." Apollo said worried looking at the five people now with phasers on their sides. "The counsel will not approve."

"I will deal with the counsel, are you worried these five will take over Galactica? I am not, I have faith in your forces." Adama said and smiled over at his son then turned quickly once Marie spoke again.

"Computer lower the force field." Marie said and smiled at the shocked look on everyone's face in front of her as an invisible field flickered then dissipated. "You were never a threat to us nor were we to you." She said and laughed a little then turned to help her husband up to his feet.

"That's not right Marie..." James said and laughed a little then winced in pain.

"He has a broken rib Commander." Karen said as all of them started to disembark the shuttle craft.

"I'll be all right." James said leaning on Marie with one arm putting pressure against his ribs and his right eye closed tight in pain.


	4. The Quorum of Twelve

Star Trek/Battle Star Galactica

The Long Way Home

Chapter 4

The Quorum of Twelve

January 10, 2017

"Commander Adama I must really protest this is my medical bay." The Galactica Doctor said with his arms crossed watching the Enterprise crew taking care of their own wounds with their own equipment from the shuttle.

"Really Commander there isn't anything here we couldn't handle." a lovely young woman said softly.

"Yes Cassiopeia I'm sure that you and Dr. Salik could take care of their wounds but they wish to take care of themselves." Commander Adama said and smiled at the two of them.

"Commander where in the galaxy are we?" Max asked curiously as he jumped down off the bed.

"I wish I could tell you Ensign but the Computer doesn't even know. Once we get our wounds taken care of and our situation sorted out with these people we will have to do some serious investigating into what happened to us." Marie said as she held up her husband so that his head could be healed easier. "Sorry but Voyager is going to have to be put on hold." she said as she looked up at Richard and smiled.

"Well it's hard to get reassigned when I couldn't even get to the current assignment." Richard said and shrugged slightly.

"I really do appreciate your help during all that. You did a fantastic job." Marie said and locked eye's with him to show she was serious.

"Yeah well we're still lost and hurt." Richard said as his eye's slid from hers and to the floor.

"We are alive, that's something." Marie said and smiled again as her husband looked between her and Richard confused several times then shrugged. He had missed something important and his wife would tell him later.

"Alright did I miss anything?" Karen asked as she stepped back and looked at her crew mates.

"No we are all good it looks like." James said and jumped down off the bed and instantly wished he hadn't.

"Lt. Marshal you shouldn't do that even though you are healed your muscles are still going to be tender you should know that already." Karen said as she stood there in front of him with her hands on her waist like a mother would scold a child.

"What a mother hen you have become." James laughed as he looked at her with amusement on his face no more then a day ago she was nervous to talk to them now she was chiding him like a child.

"Sorry sir." Karen said as she looked down and took her hands off her hips with her cheeks turning pink in embarrassment.

Marie burst out laughing. "Don't be!" she said as she came around the corner of the bed and put her arm around the young ensign's shoulders. "He deserved it." she said and laughed again winking at her husband.

"Very well if you are all well I need you to meet the Quorum of Twelve or more commonly called the Council of Twelve." Adama said smiled slightly at the level of fun these young people seemed to be having despite their situation.

"Very well Commander Adama. Lead the way sir." Marie said as she straitened up and became more serious.

"Wait here for a centon Apollo here will let you know when to come in." Adama said as he pointed to Captain Apollo then proceeded into the next room with Apollo and Starbuck.

"What's a Centon?" James asked curiously as he looked over at his wife who just shrugged.

"Second, minute, hour possibly...just a guess though." Richard said kind of confused as well.

"You're probably right but which one? I'd hate to be standing here for an hour." Marie said as she turned around to her fellow crew members.

"We'll find out shortly I recon." James said and smiled.

"True enough. Now standard Policy's we will go by our laws but respect their laws when ever we can figure out what they are. Naturally I am in command here any issues you have they come to me then I will go to their leaders. Lets try to make the best out of this situation but don't let them run over us because they out number us if we have to we will leave in our shuttle and never look back." Marie said softly as she looked around at her crew. Each of them nodded to her like they had expected nothing less.

"Come in now." Apollo said as he stuck his head back into the hallway.

"Very well." Marie said as she straitened up and turned to follow Apollo into the room. It was a large room that had a raised platform to the left with a long table with eleven people sitting at it all wearing white then Adama in blue at the head of the table made twelve. They were all staring over at them as they came into the room. Marie walked into the room about half way and turned to stand facing the members of the council her crew doing the same thing only a few feet behind her in a line all curiously looking around at the people staring at them.

"Go on up by the commander." Starbuck whispered over to Marie who glanced over at him and nodded. She took a breath then stepped out and up onto the platform then walked over to Commander Adama who had his hand out and she shook it.

"Members of the Quorum of Twelve this is..." Adama said as he motioned for Marie to introduce herself.

"Commander Marie Marshal of the Federation Star Ship Enterprise." Marie said as she looked around the table at all of the members.

"Is it true you are from Earth?" an older man asked extremely blunt and in an arrogant tone of voice.

Marie looked over at him and raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes I was born and raised on Earth but the Federation is a combination of hundreds of worlds and hundreds of species other then Human." she said kind of matter of factually to the self important man to her left about 4 seats.

"Sire Uri as I explained these fine people are from Earth and they were adrift and we rescued them." Adama said politely.

"Yes, yes so you said Adama so you said." the man now known as Sire Uri said as he waved a hand in dismissal.

"Politicians are the same all over the universe." Marie said softly over to Adama then glanced back at the council.

"It is our understanding that this fleet is trying to reach Earth. We would be glad to help once we are assured of your intentions." Marie said as she looked around the council members in front of her again.

"So you'll give us Earths coordinates?" Sire Uri asked aggressively leaning forward onto the table.

"No." Marie said simply as she stared unblinkingly at this pompous politician.

"No? Then how can you be glad to help us if you won't give us the coordinates." Sire Uri said outraged and stood up quite abruptly. Marie never flinched or backed away she just continued to stare at the man with a very neutral expression on her face.

"Sire Uri I do believe you missed heard her statement. She said once they were assured of our intentions. We have to prove we mean no harm to the people of Earth if I'm understanding the statement correctly." Apollo said stepping up onto the platform to stand beside Marie and Adama.

"Who asked your opinion warrior?" Sire Uri asked very rudely like the warrior's in this part of Humanity was beneath him.

"Well apparently _you_ needed his opinion because it's correct!" Marie said putting an emphasis on "you" as she glared at Sire Uri now openly. She didn't like this overbearing man and she really didn't care if he knew it at this point.

"How dare you?" Sire Uri said angrily as he looked between Adama, Apollo, and Marie.

"If the rolls were reversed I do not believe I would be willing to give complete strangers our homes coordinates either Sire Uri. We must be patient. We are running for our lives on the hills of a thousand Yahren war with the Cylons. I would be cautious as well." said an older man across the table from Sire Uri.

"What's a Yahren?" Marie asked curiously but softly to Apollo beside her.

"He turned to look at her confused. Twelve Sectar is a Yahren." Apollo said as a matter of factually while the council argued back and forth about the coordinates of Earth.

"Yeah that didn't help very much... We'll discuss matters of time later." Marie said softly then turned back to the still arguing council. "Ya know what ya'll can argue till the cow's come home all you want about who's right and who's wrong but the answer is the same. Until we are sure of your intentions we will not give you the coordinates to Earth. It's that plain and simple. At this point we will point you in a general direction. Once you reach Federation space you can apply for Federation membership and aid."

"We could just take the in formation fro your computer." Sire Uri said as he squared up to face Marie.

"You really don't want to do that." Marie said lowing her voice and her head to where she was glaring directly at Sire Uri. "We will defend out shuttle. Our computer and technology is off limits to you! Besides I've already locked out our computer you couldn't access it if you wanted to." she said not taking her eye's off of Sire Uri.

"Sire Uri I have already given my word that their ship and technology wouldn't be bothered by us." Adama said as he stepped up to the table in front of Marie.

"You had no right to do that." Sire Uri said as he slammed his hand down on the table.

"And you have no right to it." Apollo said angrily as he advanced beside his father.

Marie looked between the two men and smiled. She glanced over at her crew who were standing there watching the proceedings with worried looks and her smile faded.

"Look Sire Uri how would you like it if I went through all of your computer files on what ever ship you are on?" Marie asked curiously stepping around the table over to him and she caught a glimpse of James putting his hand on his phaser and she shook her head at him.

"You can't do that you have no right to go through my computers." Sire Uri said as he turned his chair to glare at her.

"Exactly my crew and I expect nothing less then basic human decency you will respect our privacy and the security of our Federation just as you expect us to respect your privacy and security of this fleet." Marie said as she made her way by him and around to the other side of the table. "Any objections to that?" she asked curiously.

No one seemed to have any objections so she continued. "Now to introduce my crew. My Husband Lt. James Marshal, next in line is Lt. Richard Snows, Ensign Karen Wallis, and Ensign Max Rosewood. We are members of the Federation and shall be treated just like any other visiting organization you have done business with we have our own laws, regulations, and customs to go by but we will endeavor to respect your laws and customs and request the same from you." Marie said as she finished her circuit of the room to stand in front of her crew who had stepped up onto the platform when she called their names.

"Are we all in agreement with Commander Marshal's terms?" Adama said pleased as he looked around the table to get nods from all the members until he looked at Sire Uri who looked mutinous. "They are being quite reasonable Sire Uri." He said cautiously then when the other council members started staring at Sire Uri curiously he finally nodded his agreement.

"Very well Apollo, Starbuck please see to our guests. Get them some accommodations please." Adama said over two the two warrior he had brought with him.

"Yes Commander." Apollo said as he backed away and stepped off the platform with Marie and her crew following.

Once out in the corridor and the door had closed Starbuck laughed. "You handled that well." he said as he looked over to Marie who sighed.

"Is it always like that... I mean is he always a..." Marie asked curiously then stopped not sure if she should call a member of the ruling council a "prat" or not.

"Sire Uri is the most difficult member of the Quorum of twelve." Apollo said as he glanced over at the others.

"He seems like a right piece of work." James said and sighed.

"A politician is a politician." Marie said and laughed slightly. "Anyway what in the world is a Centon, sectar, and Yahren?" she asked curiously glancing between Starbuck and Apollo.

"Uhm... really..." Starbuck said confused as he looked between the Starfleet crew to see they all had the same question written on their faces. "Well...60 centon makes a centar, 24 centar makes a cycle, 7 centar makes a secton, 30 cycles makes a sectar, 12 sectar makes a yahren."

"So... a centon is a second, centar is an hour, cycle is a day, secton is a week, sectar is a month and yarhen a year. If I'm understanding correctly." James said and shook his head slightly "That makes my head hurt." he said and laughed causing the rest of the starfleet crew to laugh as well.

"So these Cylon's you were in a thousand year war with them?" Marie asked curiously as she glanced between Starbuck and Apollo.

"Yes a thousand yahren war. And we lost because of a sneak attack they made on our colony's while proposing a peace treaty. And now they chase us through the galaxy trying to destroy the rest of us." Apollo said and stopped at a door. "Since you are of the same crew we wonder if we could keep you together since space is really limited in the fleet?" he said then opened the door to find 6 beds in the room bunk stile.

"Very well we shall make do." Marie said and nodded then her and her crew entered the room to choose their beds. The room was quite bland just beds and storage cabinets beside each set. No real decor or color to be seen but it was a military ship and such things would be a luxury and up to the tenant to bring with them.


	5. History

Star Trek/Battle Star Galactica

The Long Way Home

Chapter 5

History

January 18, 2017

Marie and her crew had finally found their way back to the shuttle bay which was not easy by any means on their own since the Battlestar Galactica seems to be twice the size of the Enterprise and none of them had a tricorder with them. They had gotten lost twice from the directions people had given them when they ran into Starbuck and Cassiopeia who made a detour and took them the rest of the way to the landing bay.

"Can I see your ship? We did come all this way I'd love to see what all the commotion is about." Cassiopeia said as she held onto Starbucks arm.

"Now Cassiopeia dear they are wanting to start repairs I'm sure. We have dinner reservations to keep." Starbuck said as he tried to steer this lovely young woman away from the landing bay.

"Oh but Starbuck you've already seen it." Cassiopeia said and looked at him with big puppy dog eye's that no man can resist. He looked over at Marie and James but had a pleading look on his face as he kept glancing over at Cassiopeia.

James laughed lightly. "Our shuttle is small perhaps after your dinner we will have our repairs done." He suggested as he smiled sweetly at the lovely young woman.

"Oh all right." Cassiopeia said a little disappointing about being turned down for now and let Starbuck lead her away. Starbuck had managed to mouth "thank you" and winked as he had lead her away.

"Well apparently he has a big date planned for her." Marie said and laughed as they made their way over to their shuttle. Marie set her crew to damage inspection and repair. Once that was done and she knew they could leave at any moment if the need arose she is going to have the crew to get started on the investigation as to how they got here in the first place.

~*~*~ 1 hour later ~*~*~

Richard, Karen, and Max were sitting outside of the shuttle working on pads going through the sensor dated accumulated when the shuttle had been hit by the anomaly's and sent here in the Galactica's path. James was out side the shuttle craft taking scans with a tricorder when Apollo appeared by his side. "Hello." he said simply as he continued to scan the hull while walking around the shuttle slowly.

"Hello may I go inside to see Commander Marshal?" Apollo asked curiously watching James' reaction closely.

"Give me a second to finish my scans then I can go in with you." James said as he continued his scan not taking his eye's off his tricorder.

"Do you have a lot of repairs to make?" Apollo asked curiously as he followed James looking at the tricorder curiously wondering what James could be looking for.

"It doesn't seem that way. The shuttle needs some repairs from the rough treatment it went through but nothing we can't handle. No worries." James said as he closed his tricorder and put it in it's holder on his side. He motioned to the back hatch in a universal sign of 'after you.'

Apollo turned and walked over to the back hatch of the shuttle craft and started up the ramp when he suddenly stopped and looked back at James with a slight shade of pink on his cheeks. James stepped around Apollo to look in the shuttle to see Marie in a very unique position under the front console working on it laying on her back with her feet flat on the floor about shoulder length apart and her jacket dangling off the chair arm. Her sleeveless undershirt and pants taking nothing away from her figure which was usually hidden under the Starfleet jacket but it was too hot in this cramped place for an hour trying to fix this console to keep the jacket on. Marie was humming and her legs were swaying back and forth to the tune unaware of what she was doing.

James put his hand up to his forehead letting his fingers rub his eyes and laughed. He shook his head at his wife then cleared his throat. "Marie dear you have a visitor." he said trying to keep a straight face but it was so obviously forced she knew he was trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Marie demanded as she leaned up on her elbows so that she could look at the two men one of whom was a very nice shade of pink the other on the verge of laughter. She narrowed her eyes at her husband in a clear sign to all husbands everywhere 'You better tell me what's going on.'

"Well dear..." James said and paused as she scratched his chin trying to think of the most polite way of saying what was on his mind. He eventually said "Look at yourself from a young male prospective from this angle."

"What..." Marie said confused as she looked at herself then over to the men in the door way then turned pink in the face herself as she pushed herself up off the floor turned around and dusted off. She straightened her undershirt and grabbed her jacket swinging it back over her shoulders but leaving it unzipped. "Can I help you Captain?" Marie asked very formally as she straightened her jacket, turned back around to face them, and walked over to the two men.

"Uhm... well... yes Commander Adama wishes to meet with you." Apollo said as he looked over at Marie now.

"Very well James you're with me. Richard..." Marie said as she walked past the two men down the shuttles ramp. "Take charge here. Keep looking for the cause of all of this. James and I are going to see Commander Adama. If you return to our quarters before we return be sure to seal the shuttle." she said once she got to the landing bay deck. She readjusted her jacket again zipping it properly.

"Yes Sir." Richard said formally looking at her, then returned to his work. Marie frowned at him she hated being called "Sir" even though it was Starfleet regulations.

"This way." Apollo said as he lead the way across the deck to what looked like an old style open freight elevator. They made it all the way up to the bridge hallway but turned the opposite direction. "That back there is the bridge. But Commander Adama's office area is this way." he said leading them down the hallway away from the bridge.

"Come in a have a seat. I thought you would like some information on our situation before we moved on to yours since ours is the most dangerous." Adama said as he stood up and motioned to the two chairs across from his desk. "If you can stay Captain you are welcome to join in." he said and smiled over to Apollo.

"Yes Father I have the time." Apollo said and smiled. He moved over the the wall leaned against it casually noticing the look Marie and James had just given each other after looking back and forth between Apollo and Adama.

"Very well. Where to start... I suppose the beginning is always the best." Adama said as he sat back down behind his desk.

"Well over a thousand yahren ago the Cylon's, a reptilian species created robots to help do their day to day business. They eventually created one that is now known as the Imperious Leader which by way of bad or faulty programming turned the other robots against them inevitably destroying the species. The robots are to this day called Cylon's though." Adama said and sighed.

"I've heard several times in reference to a thousand year war with the Cylon's so it's their creations you're fighting not the actual species?" James asked curiously.

"Year? You mean yahren?" Adama asked confused as he glanced over to Apollo.

"Yes Father they have a different method of telling time then we do. I believe the closest thing to our yahren is their year." Apollo explained then glanced over to Marie and James to make sure he was correct.

"We actually do most of our time by stardate now. But yes we still go by Earth Time as well. We have seconds, minutes, hours, day's, weeks, months, years, decades, and century's. A year is twelve months." Marie said as she looked between Apollo and Adama to see if her explanation was good enough.

"And you picked up on our way of telling time that quickly you've only been here one day?" Adama asked quite impressed.

"Well actually no we didn't pick it up that fast on our own. Your friend... Starbuck is it... he described what a centon, sectar, and yahren is when we asked." James said looking at Apollo when mentioning Starbuck and getting a nod of confirmation of the name continued.

"We must thank Starbuck properly Apollo." Adama said as he glanced over at his son. "Back on topic yes we are fighting their robots. After they destroyed their creators they decided to expand their territory to neighboring star systems. The Hasaris were being attacked unprovoked so we the colonies stepped in and intervened trying to protect our neighbors. Because of that the Cylon Empire now view the entire human race as a dangerously unpredictable species that needs to be eradicated. We are outnumbered with this Battlestar being the only one left." He said sadly with a look in his eye very far off in the past.

"We may be outnumbered but we are not out classed. We have the upper-hand most of the time because they do not have our reaction times, our gut instincts, or our fighting spirit." Apollo said standing up straight and taking a couple of steps closer to his father.

"Yes of course Apollo we do have that and a lot of luck. We must protect the 220 civilians ships that we are escorting." Adama said and smiled it was just like his son to protect and credit his Warriors anytime the situation called for a reminder. "We are limited to the speed of our slowest civilian ship. Which means the Cylon's can come up on us at any time they wish or can set traps ahead of us."

"Peace isn't an option then?" Marie asked curiously.

"No it's not an option. We tried a peace treaty proposed by the Cylon's according to Baltar. We lost everything except that which we have now. They sent a huge squadron of fighters to destroy our peace envoy, the twelve Battlestars, and sent their base-stations on a wide berth around us out of sensor range and destroyed our colonies. Galactica is all that is left of our military, and 220 rag-tag ships is all that is left our our population on twelve colonies." Adama said sadly looking down at his desk.

"Very well how can we help?" Marie asked curiously and smiled when Adama and Apollo looked at her shocked. "The Federation is not a military organization by any means but we have had our fair share of wars, Klingon, Romulan, Cardasian, and the Borg. We can handle ourselves." she said and nodded with a serious look on her face. A look which was reflected in her husbands face.

"I was giving you information on our situation I was not asking for help." Adama said confusion written all over his face.

"Well lets put it this way then. If and when an attack comes you're not going to see us sitting on our hands letting you protects us, we understand the risks of being in space we knew what we were signing up for when we chose our given careers. It would be best to coordinate our efforts together." Marie said and smiled again.

"And you all agree on this point?" Apollo asked curiously looking between the two people in front of him and his father.

"We will follow Marie's orders because she is in command. But yes we do. I do not know of any Starfleet Officer who would not agree." James said seriously looking between the two men across from him and his wife.

"I am reluctant to let you join in on a battle when we have no idea of what you are capable of. Especially since we found you adrift and apparently unconscious." Adama said slightly worried about their safety against an enemy who had already defeated them once.

"I wish to cause no offense here but your level of technology is quite a bit lower then our own according to the scans we took today trying to determine where we are exactly. We can defend ourselves especially if these Cylon's have similar technology." Marie said softly trying her best not to be offensive.

"I can't believe your technology could be that much better then ours." Apollo said slightly aggravated by the insinuation that is squadron was inferior to these new comers.

"We mean nothing by that it's just you've been fighting for a thousand years with just these Cylon's where as we have fought many species since we began our space exploration that have forced us to create better defenses and weapons constantly. We do not enjoy fighting but to protect our own we must keep up with our enemies." James said trying to placate Apollo.

"That and the fact that there are hundreds of species in the Federation that we can adapt and improve our technology together where as you are on your own to develop and create technology." Marie said adding onto her husband trying to defuse the tension now between them and Apollo.

"You make a very good point Commander and Lieutenant Marshal." Adama said glancing over at his son to get him to calm down. "I am sure your technology is better then or own but still I don't know how you operate and I don't' want my warriors risking their lives to protect yours. They have enough weight on their shoulders as I am sure you understand." he said looking at Marie and James very seriously.

"There is a compromise." Marie said and smiled she looked over at her husband and he nodded to her. "A battle simulation will inform both you and me how well we can operate together Commander Adama. From our scans it seems you put your warriors into fighters and launch them to fight the enemy. Correct?"

"Correct. But how detailed are your scans?" Adama asked curiously.

"We can select how detailed they are. We needed to test our sensors after the repair work done on them so we did a lot of scans varying in intensity. We did not however look into computer records. We looked at your ship and the ships around for damage, weapons we looked at the space around for any sign of other ships, we looked for anomalies in the area and for star systems trying to determine what part of the galaxy we are in."

"And what did you find?" Apollo asked curiously.

"One of your civilian ships has a slight power drain that we can't explain, your ship growing food isn't producing enough for the amount of people in the fleet, we can help with both I'm sure, but other than that nothing really interesting so far but we are still going over the data we collected. We will give you all of our sensor data I was going to give it to you once we had it annualized for accuracy." Marie said and smiled.

"Very well but in the future please inform me when you are conducting scans." Adama said slightly irritated.

"Of course I apologize for the miss communication between us." Marie said as she bowed her head slightly for a few seconds as a sign of respect.

"As for the battle simulation I believe that to be a good idea. Please keep me informed of your repairs as soon as they are complete we will set up the simulation with your squadron Apollo." Adama said glancing between Marie, James, and Apollo. "If there is nothing else I really should get back to the bridge." He said as he stood up letting Apollo usher these Federation Personnel out of his office.


	6. Resolve

Star Trek/Battle Star Galactica

The Long Way Home

Chapter 6

Resolve

February 16, 2017

"Mission Log: The shuttle craft Curie was hit by unknown anomalies in the Alpha Quadrant while returning to the USS Enterprise. We had just received three new crew members for the Enterprise from the Horatio on the Planet Risa. All in total there are five of us now lost somewhere in the Universe, Commander Marie Marshal in command, Lieutenant James Marshal 2nd in command, Lieutenant Richard Snows, Ensign Karen Wallis, and Ensign Maxwell Rosewood.

We did arrive in the path of Humans trying to reach Earth claiming it as their 13th colony from Kobal. We have taken the precautions of locking out our computer to only current Federation Personnel access only. Though these Humans seem to be trust worthy so far. Commander Adama is in charge of this ship known as Battlestar Galactica he has given us his word that our ship and all it's technologies will be left to our care. So far his crew stay's away from our shuttle. My one reservation so far is Sir Yuri of the Council of Twelve, their ruling civilian form of Government. He seems very sure of himself, arrogant is probably more accurate, and demanded the coordinates of Earth which I have declined to give them at least until I have determined their intentions. Commander Adama is also part of this ruling Government though he is obviously a military man.

The names of the 12 colonies of these Humans is extremely close to the old Earth Zodiac. Caprica, Aerelon, Aquaria, Vergon, Gemenon, Libris, Sagittaron, Tauron, Leonis, Picon, Canceron, and Scorpia. Can that really be a coincidence or could Earth really be their 13th colony?

These humans have 220 civilian ships and 1 military ship heading to Earth. They are running from a race called Cylon's, an all robot species since the robots destroyed the creators. The Cylon's destroyed their colonies because they interfered in their territorial expansion of a neighboring species. And for that reason, according to Adama, Humans have been deemed a dangerously unpredictable threat and must be annihilated. According to Adama the Cylon's proposed a peace treaty then struck the peace envoy with a large fighter force then used their Base-stations to attack the colonies simultaneously trying to destroy the species. I have no reasons to doubt Adama so I have offered our services to help during any further attacks. End Log." Marie said to the computer. She stood up from her pilots seat and headed to the back of the shuttle grabbing up several pads. She lowered the back hatch and stepped out and resealed the hatch. She rolled her head from side to side with her eye's closed stretching slightly. She looked around the landing bay not really seeing anyone on duty she rubbed the back of her neck as she turned and headed away from the shuttle.

 _'If the roles were reversed Captain Picard would be watching strangers on his ship... it's like three in the morning and no one is around...'_ Marie thought curiously then shrugged as she looked around the bay again one last time then walked out into the hall way heading to the quarters for the Starfleet crew.

~*~*~ Later that morning ~*~*~

"James you did the briefing with the rest of the crew to bring them up to speed on our situation here as Adama gave us all that info yesterday correct?" Marie asked curiously as they all sat around eating breakfast.

"Yes. Did you get that console fixed yet?" James asked curiously as he noticed her yawning.

"Yes, it took a lot longer then expected circuits fried everywhere in that console." Marie said and shook her head. "I did start the mission log last night though."

"Mission log... this isn't a mission we are lost." Richard said as he looked over at Marie like she was crazy.

"We are Starfleet Officers, making First Contact is our mission. Yes this is a mission, no it wasn't assigned but we will preform our duties as Federation Representatives. Conduct yourselves how an Ambassador should." Marie said as she looked up from her plate to look Richard in the eye's.

"We should be concentrating on getting home. Not making friends." Richard said as he shook his head putting his fork down. "We should be doing everything possible to get back to the Federation. The Maquis are getting out of hand attacking both Federation and Cardassian forces along the border." he said with his tone getting heated.

"And where is home Lieutenant?" Marie asked curiously as she folded her hands in front of her on the table staring at Richard.

"Are you serious... Earth of course what kind of stupid question is that?" Richard said angrily as he hit the table beside his plate with his fist. Karen sitting beside him jumped slightly as she hastily removed her hands from the table and scooted her chair away from him.

"Yes Earth is our home but that is not what I meant. Where is it?" Marie asked softly as she continued to stare at Richard.

"Come on this isn't the time for all of this." James said trying to intervene because they were getting a lot of looks from the colonial warriors.

"No James he needs to get this off his chest and come to terms with our situation." Marie said as she looked over to her husband and smiled softly then returned her attention to Richard.

"I... I... Don't know... The scans we took yesterday are inconclusive." Richard said softly as he looked down at the table.

"Exactly. We have no way of going home at the moment. We can not help your little brother Kevin nor can we reach him any time soon. You must have faith in his crew and ship mates to protect him on the border of Federation space Richard. That is what being part of a crew is about." Marie said understanding the reason for his anger and frustration.

Richard had looked up at Marie wide eyed. "How did you..." he asked shocked as he starred at her confused.

"When we left the Enterprise I had downloaded all of your files just in case anything happened. My motto is always prepare for the worst and hope for the best that way you are never surprised and can react to any situation as it occurs." Marie said and smiled softly. "I understand your frustration and anger but there is nothing we can do. You must understand this and accept it for the time being. We will get home, we will keep searching, we will make every possible effort inside of Federation rules and regulations to get home. We are Starfleet Officers, we can not get home without retaining that which we hold most dear! Yes if we falter in our philosophy's our bodies could reach home but we will be forever lost if we give up our values to reach home faster." She said sincerely as she now switched gaze between her crew members and not just staring at Richard anymore.

A lone man in the colonial warriors was clapping. "Very well said!" said a middle aged man dressed in blue like Adama as he advanced on the small Starfleet crew clapping.

"And you are?" Marie asked curiously as she stood up and looked at the man in surprise. "I am Colonel Tigh, Commander Adama's next in command." Colonel Tigh said as he stopped at their table and motioned the rest of the colonial warriors back to their breakfast.

"Let me introduce you to my crew. Lieutenant James Marshal, Lieutenant Richard Snows, Ensign Maxwell Rosewood, and Ensign Karen Wallis." she said motioning to her crew with her hand as she said their names.

"A pleasure to meet you Colonel Tigh." James said as he reached over to shake Colonel Tigh's hand. Once they had shaken hands James motioned to an empty seat at their table. Colonel Tigh sat down then the Starfleet crew sat back down.

"Commander Adama tells me you believe you can help out our Agro ship. Short for Agricultural." Colonel Tigh said curiously as he sat down and looked at Marie.

"I do have some idea's but I really need to see the facility's first to determine how to best help." Max said when Marie motioned to him.

"We can take him to the Agro ship today if you have the free time. Or we could set it up for later this week." Colonel Tigh said looking from Max back to Marie.

"We have completed our repairs but I want to do diagnostics on the shuttle to be sure. I have no issues with Ensign Rosewood going to the Agro ship but I want Lieutenant Marshal to go with him." Marie said as she motioned to both Max and James.

"Very well. I will have a shuttle ready to depart in one centar. I will have Lieutenant Boomer and Flight Sargent Jolly escort them." Colonel Tigh said as he stood up to leave.

"Colonel Tigh. Couldn't someone we've already met escort them. Like Captain Apollo or Lieutenant Starbuck?" Marie asked curiously wondering how much pull she might have on requests.

"Unfortunately that is impossible at this time. They are on patrol and won't return for some time. But both Lieutenant Boomer and Flight Sargent Jolly are of the same squadron under Captain Apollo though." Colonel Tigh said as he looked at Marie questioningly.

"Very well, but I would like to meet those warriors before they leave for the Agro Ship. Is that agreeable to you?" Marie asked curiously as she stood up to shake Colonel Tigh's hand.

"Boomer, Jolly come join me please." Colonel Tigh said over his shoulder as he shook Marie's hand. "Lieutenant Boomer, Flight Sargent Jolly this is Commander Marshal. She is in charge of the Starfleet Crew here. You will be taking two of her crew to the Agro ship today in about 1 centar she wanted to meet the Warriors I had just assigned to her crew as escorts." he said as he motioned to Marie.

"Hello gentleman I hear you are part of Captain Apollo's unit." Marie said and smiled at the two guy's as she shook their hands.

"Actually he's part of ours." Lieutenant Boomer said and laughed. The light of humor very visible in his eye's.

"Ah my mistake." Marie said and laughed.

"Anything else I must return to the bridge?" Colonel Tigh asked curiously then stepped away from the table when Marie shook her head.

"So I hear that Apollo and Starbuck are on patrol. How long do those normally last?" Marie asked curiously motioning for the two warriors to sit down with them.

"Well that depends on if its a regular patrol or a deep space patrol. Normal is a couple hours where as a deep space can be half a day to a day and a half. That's depending on if they are looking for fuel, food, or just making sure the way is clear of Cylon's." Jolly said as he picked the remaining large crumbs off the plate that happened to be in front of him.

"Well that sounds tedious but necessary I reckon." Marie said and shrugged. "What about the civilian ships do you guy's usually have to travel between them a lot?" she asked curiously.

"Usually if we are between ships we are fighting Cylon's trying to drive them back away from those ships. The Civilian ships tend to take care of themselves, they really don't like the military in charge they like to feel independent. But occasionally we do need to shuttle back and forth." Boomer said and shrugged. "Core command has to keep up with all the supplies and make sure they are being distributed evenly so every now and then they assign us warriors to do damage control and inventory. How does it work for your Federation?" he asked curiously.

"Oh well we do everything by requisition. We have thousands of worlds and space stations that any ship in the fleet can pick up needed supplies. We were actually do a personnel transfer when we got stuck here. We were on our way back to the Enterprise from Risa." Marie said as she looked around the room to see it starting to clear out.

"So Risa is a personnel base?" Jolly asked curiously then was looking around at the Starfleet crew confused cause they were laughing.

"No Risa is a, for lack of a better word, pleasure planet. It's culture is steeped in relaxation, vacation type of thing. We had just finished our Vacation when the Star Ship USS Horatio dropped off these three for us to take the rest of the way to the Enterprise." James said motioning to himself and his wife then over two the three transfers.

"Well we need to get going to see if the shuttle is almost ready." Boomer said standing up then shaking hands with Marie then James. "See you shortly." he said then turned and walked away with Jolly right behind him.

James looked over to Marie with a questioning look in his eye as he nodded over to Boomer and Jolly walking away. Marie smiled and nodded. "Come on Max lets go as well." James said as he stood up and followed Boomer and Jolly.

"And we need to get those diagnostics done." Marie said as she stood up. The three of them cleared the table they were sitting at them took off for the Landing Bay.


	7. Power Drain

Star Trek/Battle Star Galactica

The Long Way Home

Chapter 7

Power Drain

February 17, 2017

James and Max had been gone most of the morning so far and the diagnostics were now complete and the shuttle is at 100%. Marie had made her way up to the Galactica's bridge to find Commander Adama in what the Galactica crew called core command. The center of the bridge rotated around keeping the command group informed on all the stations below them maned by around 15-20 men and women who were in charge of various actions on board the Battlestar.

Marie stood back watching not wanting to interrupt the flow of this bridge as she waited for an opportune moment to speak with Adama.

"Commander you look worried. That cloud up ahead our scanners can't penetrate it so neither could the Cylon's. If we can't see in they can't see out so there's no reason for any Cylon's to be hidden there." Colonel Tigh said motioning to the small screen in front of him and Adama.

"That isn't necessarily true Colonel. With a to way mirror you can't see in but who ever is on the other side can see out. There are known anomalies that for some reason once inside sensors work. Some times sensors can see out side the anomaly some times they can't see past the perimeter. Let my crew have a look it's what Starfleet is about exploration we are equipped for this sort of mission, we are ready to try our repairs out anyway that's why I came up here. To get permission to launch." Marie said stepping up onto the rotating command platform and over to Adama and Tigh.

"So your diagnostics came out fine?" Tigh asked curiously as he looked away from the screen back to Marie.

"Yes Colonel our diagnostics came back as 100%. We are ready to launch with your permission of course Commander Adama." Marie said and looked over to Adama.

Adama thought it over staring at the cloud on the screen again for several minutes. "What about your two crew members on the Agro ship?" he finally asked looking back to Marie who smiled.

"They are on a mission of their own, to help the food situation. The three of us are more than qualified to go looking into a nebula." Marie said motioning to the screen.

"Very well but I want some one to go with you." Adama said as he looked back at the screen between him and Colonel Tigh. He missed Marie raising her left eyebrow in a 'really' moment, then her face quickly returned to normal. "You have no idea what a Cylon ship looks like. Colonel Tigh I will be going with them." this time Marie's jaw dropped she had been expecting a warrior not the commander of the fleet.

"Commander I must protest this course of action. You are needed here." Colonel Tigh spluttered trying to get Adama to see reason.

Marie shook her head quickly to regain her composer. "I must protest as well Commander Adama. You are the commander of this fleet your safety above all others is priority." she said shocking both Adama and Tigh who were looking at her dumbfounded.

"I figured you wouldn't want any random warrior on board your shuttle seeing your technology in action so I chose to join you." Adama said as he stared at Marie confused.

"I appreciate your concern and attention to our situation. But this fleet needs its commander here and in charge in a potentially dangerous situation. I understand the need for some one of your crew to come on board our shuttle and agree that it is needed." Marie said standing her ground.

"Commander Marshal is correct Adama. Let some one else go with them, perhaps Athena?" Colonel Tigh said as he motioned to Commander Adama's daughter on the bridge below them.

"Very well Colonel Tigh, Commander Marshal. You are both correct Colonel inform Athena she has a mission." Adama said as he nodded his head to each of the people in front of him, believing that Marie would have made a fine officer in the Colonial Fleet.

"Yes Sir." Colonel Tigh said as he turned and left the command platform to go down to Athena.

"Do be careful out there Commander." Adama said and smiled before turning back to the screen to see the new information displayed there.

Marie smiled then stepped down off the platform in time to meet with Athena and Tigh. "Commander Marshal this is Lieutenant Athena our Commanders daughter." Colonel Tigh said as the two ladies shook hands.

"Lieutenant." Marie said shaking her hand and nodding to the young woman in front of her. "Are you ready?"

"When ever you are." Athena said as she nodded back to Marie.

"Now it's unusual to do this, taking orders from a different crew, but on that shuttle you do exactly as you are told when you are told to do it. Any issues with that?" Marie asked curiously.

"No Ma'am. I would expect nothing less on a shuttle I was piloting." Athena said and nodded again.

"Very well lets go explore a nebula together." Marie said and smiled. She nodded over to Colonel Tigh then turned to make her way back down to the landing bay. She touched her communicator on her left upper chest. "Lieutenant Snows we will be launching when I return please have the shuttle prepared." she said walking down the hall from the bridge.

"Already ready Commander Marshal just waiting for you." Richard said back.

"Great work we will be there in a few minutes. Marshal out." Marie said then touched her communicator again.

"That small thing lets you talk to your crew anywhere?" Athena asked intrigued.

"Well yes as long as we are within com range." Marie said and smiled back at Athena. "Don't you have a similar way of communicating with each other?"

"Not like that no. We have our head sets that allow us to talk to our Viper pilots and other ships but not as neat as that little device. I thought that was just an insignia of some kind didn't know it was technology of any kind." Athena said in awe looking at the little badge.

"All Starfleet personnel wear their com badge at pretty much all times. It shows we are a member of Starfleet, its also our way of talking with each other, and the computer can locate us if there are any issues whether we are on our ship, a nearby ship, or on a nearby plant. For instance I could have my shuttles computer tell me exactly where on the Agro ship my two crew members are and what they are doing if I was curious or worried about them." Marie said as she and Athena entered the landing bay.

"We are taking a tourist with us on a test flight?" Richard asked slightly irritated.

"Chill out dude. We have no idea what a Cylon ship looks like and we are going to investigate a nebula on our current path that the Galactica scanners can't penetrate. Lets' go." Marie said as she moved past Richard onto the shuttle and motioned to a seat behind the pilots. "Lieutenant Athena have a seat please."

"Our fastest shuttle would get to the nebula in about two centar." Athena said as she sat down and started looking for a way to lock herself into the seat.

Marie smirked as she sat down in the pilots set. "Computer close hatch. Shuttle craft Curie to Galactica we are ready to launch." she said touching a button on the control panel as Richard sat down in the navigator seat with Karen sitting beside Athena.

Karen leaned over with a smile and said quietly "There are no seat belts, our inertial dampeners keep us in our seats during normal flights, take offs, and landings."

"Shuttle Craft Curie you have permission to disembark." A member of the Galactica's core command said over the com system.

Marie touched several buttons and the shuttle lifted off the deck. She touched several more buttons and she shuttle moved forward very slowly. "Shuttle craft Curie has cleared Galactica." Marie said over the com system again.

"Galactica confirms you are clear." The com system said.

"Shuttle craft Curie will return to Galactica within 3 hours." Marie said over the com channel.

"We will be looking forward to your return shuttle craft Curie. Galactica out."

"Here we go plot the course Richard." Marie said and looked over to the lieutenant.

"Plotted and laid in Sir." Richard said glancing over at Marie to see her frown.

"I know its Starfleet policy but I really hate being called Sir. Call me Ma'am please." Marie said looking at Richard kinda pleadingly.

"Yes Sir... uhm... Ma'am..." Richard stumbled out looking slightly embarrassed.

"Work on that." Marie said and laughed. "Alright warp two should put us there in 10 minutes. Long range sensor sweep please." she said as she took the little shuttle to warp two.

"Warp two? Exactly how fast are we going?" Athena asked curiously as she stood up to stair out the window.

"At warp two we are going 10.079 times faster than light." Richard said with his back to Athena since he had turned his chair to work on the sensor panel beside him.

"Faster than light. We can only manage light speed with the Galactica. Most of the civilian ships can't even do that." Athena said surprised.

"The Enterprise can do warp 9.975 which is 33.33 times faster than light. Though we don't push her that hard unless absolutely necessary." Marie said and laughed at Athena's astonished look.

"Long range scans show nothing out of the ordinary in the nebula ahead. It's a class 17 containing Hydrogen, Helium, and Sirillium. I don't detect any vessels in the vicinity." Richard said as he spun his chair back around to look at Marie.

"Dropping out of warp, shields up, and switch to short range sensors. Any energy signals?" Marie said as she touched some more buttons on her control panel.

"Shields up, switching to short range sensors. No artificial energy signals." Richard said after he turned his chair back to the sensor panel.

"Plot a search pattern that will get the most area covered in the nebula as possible while keeping our 3 hour rendezvous with the Galactica." Marie said as she had the shuttle skirt the outside of the nebula.

"Course plotted and laid in Ma'am we will be able to scan 75% of the nebula before returning to the Galactica." Richard said as he plugged in the needed information on his navigation panel.

"Lieutenant Athena I suggest you sit back down. Cause just like Jonah and the whale we're going in." Marie said and laughed. She touched several button on her panel and the shuttle slowly entered the nebula.

~*~*~*~ 3 hours later ~*~*~*~

"One of the civilian ships has dropped out of the fleet. It's the ship with the energy drain you reported to Commander Adama the other day." Richard said as they approached the Galactica. "Commander a huge mass is approaching the fleet from the rear. It looks like hundreds of little ships." he said more urgently as he glanced over to Marie from his sensors.

"The Galactica is launching. It must be Cylon's, I need to get back to the bridge." Athena said as she stood between Richard and Marie looking out at the Vipers being launched.

"No time for that... your vipers will never reach that ship in time..." Marie said horror struck. "I'm going to do a variation of the Riker maneuver. Shields to maximum, you lock on to anything in range and fire, we only need to buy a minute or two. Hold on!" she said urgently over to Richard who nodded.

Marie punched warp one for 10 seconds to come to a full stop just in time to defect one Cylon fighter with a glancing blow to the shields. Richard automatically fried at the two flanking Cylon crafts, disabling both. Athena pushed her self up off the floor in time to see the star fleet crew fighting hard to keep up with the Cylon crafts which were starting to flank the shuttle.

Marie now had the shuttle doing maneuvers around the civilian ship trying to keep they Cylon's attention off it but not daring to move to far away. A console to Marie's left exploded, she shielded herself but got several cuts on her arms and one across her forehead. "Shields down to 29% Commander we can't take to much more..." Richard said as he kept firing at the Cylon's who were between them and the civilian ship.

"We have to. Auxiliary power to shields." Marie said as she glanced over to see how close the vipers were to see that they had already engaged the outer perimeter of the Cylon force.

"Shields stabilized for the moment." Richard said.

"Galactica to shuttle craft Curie."

"Go ahead." Marie said as she brought the shuttle craft around again.

"Please escort the Geminon through the path opened up by our Vipers." a member of the Galactica's command crew said.

"You got it! Curie out." Marie said as she kept pace with the civilian ship as it made it's way through the gap in Cylon fighters. "Richard scan the Geminon. I have a hunch." she said once they were clear of the fighting she put the shuttle just a few meters off the ship and was slowly going around her.

Richard scanned the ship and found an anomalous reading. "Commander I believe your hunch was correct. I have the reason for the power drain on the Geminon."

Marie got up and looked over at the his display. Athena had gotten up as well to see what was going on. "What is that?" Athena asked curiously.

"Well it looks like a tracking devise, that pulls power from what ever it is attached to, but it's also a sabotage device." Richard said as he glanced over to Athena. "It is set up to gradually increase the power drain until eventually the ship wouldn't be able to keep up with the fleet."

"Can we beam it off the ship or destroy it with a low yield phaser blast?" Marie asked curiously moving back over to take her seat.

"I wouldn't suggest beaming it off. It looks like it's rigged to explode if tampered with." Richard said cautiously. "But... if we angle ourselves just right and have the Geminon at it's top speed and we phaser it off it would explode harmlessly behind us."

"Behind a Star Fleet Vessel probably... but these old civilian ships I doubt it, even a blast at a distance would do damage especially since this thing has been draining their power for at least a week." Marie said thoughtfully. "Lower the shields. Let them regenerate while we have the chance the colonial warriors have the Cylon's under control. Once the shields are back to full power raise them again I'm going to put us between the Geminon and that explosion so hold on." she said surprising Athena she watched as this crew of outsiders did everything they could think of to protect people that had never met.

"Curie to Galactica, we have found the issue with the power drain and intend on taking care of it please inform the Geminon to increase their speed to maximum and don't stop till they reach the fleet." Marie said over the com channel. When she received the confirmation from Galactica and the Geminon started to pull away she angled the shuttle to where they could phaser the devise off of the Geminon's hull in the right direction. "Right, shields to maximum, phasers ready...Fire...Hold on." she said as she increased the speed of the shuttle to make sure they were between the blast and the civilian ship.

The blast wave hit the shuttle hard causing it to tilt backwards and sideways with the occupants in side being thrown from their seats. The com panel exploded with smoke and sparks filling the cabin the lights went out a few seconds later the emergency lights flickered on giving the cabin an ominous orange glow.

"Report..." Marie said coughing as she held her blood soaked side forcing herself to get up. She crawled over to the pilots seat then pulled herself up to see the damage done to the newly fixed and destroyed system. "Damn... everyone alive..." she asked curiously as she looked over to the navigation controls and sensors both seemed to be fine. She limped over to the navigation station to set their destination back to Galactica.

"They are just unconscious. Why would you do this for people you know nothing about, never met before?" Athena asked curiously after she checked the other two for their pulse.

"It's who we are." Marie said simply and smiled back at Athena then sat down in the navigation seat groaning slightly as she did. "Our com system is down they'll just have to see us coming..." she said and laughed slightly trying to stay awake. Athena moved the two unconscious crew members so that they were laying flat on their back near the back hatch. She wiped her brow only to flinch slightly as she touched a tender spot above her right eye that was already turning a yellowish blue.

The shuttle limped it's way into the Galactica's landing bay, once down Marie sighed. "Computer lower the hatch." she said as she leaned back in the chair and closed her eye's tightly gritting her teeth.

"What a reckless bunch of fools you are." James said as he entered the back hatch breathing slightly hard having ran from the bridge down to the landing bay. And Marie laughed still sitting in the navigation seat.

"Take care of them will you please James." Marie asked pleasantly as she started to get up.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll clean up this mess." James said and sighed as he helped Max carry out Karen to lay her down on the landing bay by the waiting medical team that Adama had assembled for them. James and Max went back in to get Richard as Athena walked down the back hatch over to Apollo and Adama. James noticed Marie hadn't stepped away from the navigation station yet. "Come on Marie the repairs can wait." he said irritated as he picked up Richards feet.

Marie glanced back to see everyone out of the shuttle already she couldn't even remember getting them to the Galactica. She shook her head slightly and started towards the back hatch. "James..." she said softly as she stumbled and braced herself against the wall. She pushed herself back upright and started for the back hatch again. She made it down the hatch and looked around ' _How did we get here...I remember the Geminon and the explosion then...then...'_ she thought as she looked around confused. She felt pain in her side again and her head swam, she put her hand up to her face to feel warm liquid she opened her eyes and pulled her hand away to see her own blood. "...James..." she whispered as she collapsed onto the deck.

"MARIE!" James yelled as he saw her start to fall seeing for the first time her injuries. He skidded to a stop beside her on his knees and rolled her over. "Marie open your eyes." he said desperately as he laid her head on his lap and put pressure on her side to stop the bleeding. She was breathing very fast and very shallow in his arms as he pulled her to his chest hugging her tightly as the medical team was arriving around them.

Authors notes: The warp calculations I found on .com. It's hard work looking all this stuff up for two different series to combine into one story. I have huge respect for people who can do this faster than me. :-)


	8. The Life Bay

Star Trek/Battle Star Galactica

The Long Way Home

Chapter 8

The Life Bay

February 18, 2017

James paced back and forth out side of the life bay continuously, Richard stood leaning against the opposite wall for quite some time watching James. Karen sat in a chair directly opposite the life bay's door with Max standing right beside her. She glanced up at James every time he passed her with Max staring down at the floor with the occasional glance up at the doors. "James you are doing nothing to help her or yourself. Calm down." Richard said as he pushed off the wall and stood in front of James to stop his pacing.

"Am I to believe you care all of the sudden..." James said heatedly as he glared at Richard.

"I do care, not to the extent that you do obviously she's your wife she's only my commander, but she is a genuine caring and wise woman and I respect her as my leader. So yes I do care." Richard said softly putting a hand on James' shoulder.

The silence went on so long between the two men that Karen glanced up at Max unsure if they needed to step in only to see Max staring intently at the two men refusing to take his eye's off them. Max placed his hand on Karen's shoulder and nodded towards the two men telling her to return her attention to them. She looked back to see James nodding slightly to Richard who removed his hand and stepped back to lean against the wall again.

James looked up at the ceiling for a minute, he took in a deep breath and slowly let it out trying to let go of some of his tension. When he looked back down he did a little sad smile over to Richard and nodded again. He returned to pacing but at a much slower speed this time.

"I apologize for not arriving earlier. Any news on Commander Marshal?" Adama asked curiously as he rounded the corner to find himself looking at a very quiet group standing outside the life bay doors.

"No and it's been hours..." James said frustrated as he continued to pace now glaring at the doors.

"James." Richard said catching James' eyes then he nodded over to Commander Adama, Captain Apollo, and Lieutenant Athena.

"I'm sorry Commander Adama, what can I do for you?" James stopped and stared for a moment then walked over to them.

"Nothing my dear man, no need to apologize to me, I just wanted to express my gratitude to your crew and check to see how they are doing." Adama said softly seeing the obvious worry written on all of their faces.

"As you can see sir all are fine except my wife. I wish they would tell us something, anything." James said as he glanced back at the doors again.

"Dr. Salik is the best in the fleet. I am sure he is doing everything possible for her." Adama said as he moved over to wait beside the Star Fleet crew with his son and daughter following his lead. "The captain of the Geminon also wished to show you his gratitude by giving your crew a feast. I explained to him it would have to wait because of injuries." he said watching this young small crew.

"We appreciate the gesture but with the food shortage I don't believe it to be wise." James said absentmindedly.

"Nonsense we can always replenish for stocks on a planet. Please don't let our situation deter from your celebration." Athena said stepping forward in front of her father. "I watched your crew do so much and risk everything for people they've never met. When I asked why they would do such much for people they had never met, your wife, she looked back at me and smiled and said 'it's who we are.' She had already been hurt she was the only one left conscious besides me and she brought us back to safety then wanted the crew looked after first. Though at the time I didn't realize how serious her injuries were or I would have never walked away like I did. Please let us do this for you it's a small price to pay for such bravery." she said pleadingly to James who just stared at her astonished, no one had been able to tell him how they had gotten back or anything of what had transpired on the shuttle after the blast.

"Very well." James said with a small smile and nodded to this young woman with a nice sized bruise on her forehead. ' _That sounds just like Marie. And I was irritated with her for repairs..._ ' he thought and looked away from the colonial family back to the door and he stood there rooted to the spot with his back to everyone. His eye's misting over but being to stubborn to let tears fall.

The doors opened and Cassiopeia stepped out into the corridor. James glanced at her then tried to look around her unable to keep the dread from seeping into his whole existence. Everything he could see of Marie was cover and some one was standing blocking his view of her head. "How..." he muttered barely audible.

"We've done everything we could." James looked over to Cassiopeia terrified of what he would see on her face. He was shocked to see her smiling at him. "It's up to her now, she needs lots of rest and without any complications she should be up and about in a week or two. She is sleeping right now." Karen, Max, and Richard stepped up behind James. Karen rubbing his back softly with Richard and Max have a hand one hand each on his shoulders and squeezing them comfortingly. Now with the release of all his worry unable to stop them he closed his eyes as tears leaked out and down his face.

James took a deep breath again and slowly let it out he wiped his face with the s leave of his jacket. When he opened his eyes, smiled, and looked at Cassiopeia then said "Thank you."

"We are going to keep her overnight here then she could be moved to quieter quarters." an older man said as he looked over to Adama curiously.

"We have made arrangements to give them one of the family quarters Dr. Salik. It should be as quite as possible, for a Battle Star anyway." Adama said glancing over to the Starfleet crew who seemed to be shocked looking back at him. He smiled and said "It is a little bigger than what you are in now. Three bed rooms and a common room. I'm sure it's not up to the Federation standards but it's the best we can do."

"We would appreciate that." James said as he looked at Adama. "Richard can you get all our stuff moved then?"

"No problem, you stay here we'll take care of the rest." Richard said as he patted James' shoulder then backed away.

"When can I see my wife Dr?" James asked curiously as he looked over to Dr. Salik who was still standing beside Cassiopeia.

"You can see her now for just a few minutes though." Dr. Salik said as he turned and walked back into the life bay with Cassiopeia following him. James walked in right behind them then the door closed.

"I must get back to the bridge. Athena, Apollo please help them move into the new quarters we discussed earlier." Adama said as he turned to leave.

"Thank you for all your kindness Commander Adama." Karen said as she stepped out in front of the others.

Adama glanced back to Karen and smiled "Not at all young lady, thank you." he said then walked away.

~*~*~*~ The Next Morning ~*~*~*~

Around 3am that morning James had finally convinced Dr. Salik that he wasn't going to leave his wife's side but he wouldn't bother her either. He had pulled up a seat by her bed on her right side and was holding her hand watching her sleep.

Marie's eyes fluttered open some time around 10am as she looked around the room she was in. She went to use her right hand to rub her eye's when she felt it was extremely heavy she glanced over and smiled because she saw James sleeping there beside her holding it. She moved her left hand instead only to graze across her wound causing her to flinch. She looked down to see the bandages. ' _I remember the shuttle...nebula...Cylon's...Geminon...an explosion...pain...then...then James._ ' Marie thought as she looked over at James again who was asleep sitting in what looked like the most awkward position ever.

James had his left arm under her right arm and holding her hand resting on her hip. His left hand was braced against the bed holding his face up. He had fallen asleep with his head on his left arm bent over sideways at an angle to the floor from the chair.

Marie smiled softly as she watched him sleep for a few minutes. She squeezed the hand she was holding and lifted her left hand across her body to stoke his hair as he slept. "James how I do love you." she said softly as he seemed to be stirring.

"Marie..." James said groggily as he glanced up at her and blinked a couple of times. "Marie are you alright?" he said standing up in surprised that she was awake, he stood up so quick he knocked over his chair.

"Yes my love. Just tired." Marie said and smiled at him lovingly as he stroked her bangs out of her face.

"Don't you ever do that again. I thought I'd lost you." James said softly as he stared at her then leaned down and kissed her forehead. He placed his forehead lovingly against her's and closed his eyes.

Marie smiled again as she lifted her hand up to touch his face and closing her eyes too. "I'm sorry..." she said softly and she felt tears on her face. She opened her eyes to see James' eyes shut tight with tears leaking out. "James..." she said softly as she placed her other hand behind his head and pulled him down to her shoulder and held him there hugging him tightly.

"I'm so weak... I'm sorry..." James breathed as he just let his head lay there with her comfort him.

"Oh James, you have nothing to be sorry about. I would be just as worried as you if the roles were reversed. Though I am curious as to what happened." Marie said softly as she leaned her head against his.

"Marie what do you mean what happened?" James stood up and asked worried as stood up again looking down at her searching her eye's for and explanation.

"Well I don't remember anything after the explosion except you. I remember you holding me begging me to open my eyes but I couldn't." Marie said as she stared up at James.

"That could just be temporary. A memory block from the pain inflicted on the body that will fade with time." Dr. Salik said as he made his presence known several feet behind James.

"Dr." James said as he turned around to see Dr. Salik wondering how long he had been there.

"You knocked over your chair." Dr. Salik said as an explanation seeing the question on James' face. "I want to give her a check up before we move her to your quarters to rest." he said as he stepped forward to the couple.

"Of course Dr." James said as he turned back to Marie and kissed her forehead again. "I'll be right over there." he said softly then backed away to let the Dr. look at his wife grabbing the chair to sit it back up on his way by.

"Do you feel any pain?" Dr. Salik asked curiously as he checked her over.

"My head hurts a little and my side when I touch it hurts. Other than that I'm just tired." Marie said and looked at the Dr.

"I'd say so. You had extensive blood loss. Rest will fix that. Now as for your side try not to agitate it alright no moving around unnecessarily and definitely don't' touch it for now. Your memory is the curious part. You remember everything up to the explosion, do you remember if you hit your head?" he asked as he checked her eyes.

Marie thought for a moment then shook her head. "I just don't know... I remember being thrown from my seat and ..." she said as she squinted up at the ceiling. "The com panel... something about the com panel... I... I just don't know." she said frustrated and glanced over at James.

"It's alright. Don't worry about it right now. Like I said before your memory may come back with rest and with your body healing." Dr. Salik said quietly as he placed a hand on her shoulder gently.

"Or it could never come back... what am I missing? What happened? How did I end up here?" Marie asked of no one in-particular with her fist balled up in frustration.

"Marie it's alright. You're fine, don't worry we'll figure it out together." James said as he rushed over to her side and picked up her hand, in which she released her fist and let him hold.

"I will have her taken to your quarters shortly and I will be stopping by daily. Please let me know if her pain increases or any problems arise." Dr. Salik said as he looked at James then down to Marie. "Just get a lot of rest." he said then walked away.

"James what about Richard, Karen, and Athena?" Marie asked curiously as James scooted his chair back over and sat back down.

"Bruises that's all. They are all fine. They were unconscious when I got onto the shuttle, well Athena wasn't and neither were you." James said as he squeezed Marie's hand lightly. "Athena has great respect for you. The ship that you guy's saved the captain want's to throw a feast for you all." he said with a smile.

"A feast...I'm not up for any feast right now." Marie said and sighed.

"No Adama told the Captain of that ship the feast would have to wait." James said and smiled.

"What about the shuttle?" Marie asked curiously.

"We've not looked at it since we sealed it yesterday afternoon. You were in surgery for a long time." James said apologetically.

"Get them to do the inspections today and we will go from there." Marie said quietly as her eyes blinked really slowly trying to fight off sleep.

"We'll take care of it. You need to sleep." James said softly as he squeezed her hand again and stroked her hair. He smiled softly as her eye's closed "I love you." he whispered in her ear as she fell asleep.

A short time later Marie was taken to their quarters where James was astonished to find everything laid out and ready for him and Marie in the large bedroom to the left of the common room. With two smaller rooms off the right of the common room. One was set up for Karen and the other for Richard and Max. "You guy's got all this set up in one night?" he asked curiously.

"Well mostly all we had to do was a little rearranging and bring in all of our gear. It was no problem." Richard said as they all followed James into the bed room with Marie.

"Have you looked at the shuttle any yet?" James asked curiously.

"No we've not been up long since we did all this last night. I suggest that we have Karen watch Marie while you, me, and Max go down and look at it today." Richard said as he stopped just inside the bedroom door. James watched as the Galactica's medical crew moved Marie onto the bed and covered her up.

"Go ahead. She'll be asleep for some time yet." Cassiopeia said and smiled.

"Very well. Richard get Karen." James said watching Marie sleep as the medical crew left the room.

"She's already here." Richard said as Karen walked into the room.

"Go ahead Sir. This is my area of expertise." Karen said and smiled as she moved a chair over to the bed. She pulled out a medical tricorder and was checking over Marie before the guy's even left the room.


	9. Hero's of Earth

Star Trek/Battle Star Galactica

The Long Way Home

Chapter 9

Hero's of Earth

February 18, 2017

James, Richard, and Max had made their way down to the landing bay to start damage control and inspections. The flight deck crew stopped and watched as the Federation Crew started to walk over to their shuttle. One person started to clap and slowly the rest did the same. The guy's stopped and looked around at the flight deck crew astonished that they were all looking at them. They turned around to see if someone else had walked in behind them and that's who was being clapped for, but no one was there.

"Your crews bravery has been spread far and wide throughout the fleet." Starbuck said as he stepped down out of the Viper he was looking over.

"But the two of us weren't there." James said quietly pointing to himself and Max.

"It doesn't matter. You'll never get the bulk of the fleet to understand that. 'The Earth that crew saved the Geminon.' Just go with it most of the fleet is looking forward to your crews feast once Commander Marshal is well enough to attend. They want to show their gratitude." Starbuck said and shrugged. "They'll go back to work if you will continue on your way." he said and winked at them smiling then motioned to their shuttle.

James shrugged and walked away he really didn't have the patients for all this 'Hero' worship right now. Behind his little group Starbuck was motioning the flight deck crew away from the small Federation crew making their way across the deck. The flight deck crew took the hint and got back to work. "Ah fame..." Starbuck said as he smiled, pulled out a cigar, and turned to leave the flight deck.

Richard lowered the hatch and let James go in first. "My God... How did she even survive?" James asked himself quietly once he reached the pilots seat to see Marie's station.

"The engineering console exploded first, our shields were down to 29%. I transferred auxiliary power to the shields while we were fighting the Cylon's that's when the colonial vipers created a path for us and the Geminon to escape. Marie got a few cuts from that one but most of the debris was blown backwards." Richard said as he walked up beside James motioning to the console to the left of where Marie had been sitting. "The other two, Com and pilot consoles must have exploded after I was knocked unconscious." he said shaking his head also wondering how Marie had survived three systems exploding around her.

"Your curious about how she survived. I'm curious about how after she survived, how did she stay conscious enough to fly a shuttle and land it in one piece. Then finally collapse after the rest of the crew was out of the shuttle and being cared for." Max said amazed to the two as he kicked some debris out of his way.

"Maybe she wasn't." James said as he looked around at all the damage.

"What do you mean? I saw her walk out of the shuttle and collapse on her own movements." Max said looking over at James like he was crazy.

"She doesn't remember anything after the explosion. Maybe her mind made her body move unconsciously to get everyone to safety." James said as he dusted off the pilots seat.

"Is that even possible?" Richard asked curiously looking around at all the debris on the floor.

"I don't know I'm not a Dr. but its a theory. We'll know more once we are finished with the inspections and damage control. But first download all the scans and information on the devise placed on the Geminon. We need to analyze it and get it up to Commander Adama." James said as looked around at all the debris on the floor.

"Right we could be in more danger if that thing was placed by someone in this fleet working with the Cylon's." Richard said as he sat down in the navigation seat and began downloading all the needed information onto a pad. "Like I told Marie this was placed very specifically to get that ship out of the fleet. It was draining the power from the Geminon but not just that it was increasing the drain to make it to where the ship wouldn't be able to keep up."

"It was already on that ship when we arrived so it's been draining the power for at least a week. Surely the Colonials would have seen a Cylon craft approaching. So this has to be an inside job." Max said as he glanced between James and Richard.

"We don't have all the facts, don't say anything like that in the presence of any of these people. We don't want them creating an old fashioned lynch-mob or create paranoia amongst the colonial people." James said as he turned around waving his index finger in front of himself in a 'don't do that motion'.

"He's right. We have no idea how close during a previous attack a Cylon could have gotten to the Geminon. Besides this doesn't look like anything in the colonial fleet that we've scanned so far." Richard said as he stood back up and handed the pad over to James, who started scrolling though some of the scan taken of the devise.

"You did some really detailed scans well done Richard. I'll read up on this on my way up to the command bridge." James said after he looked up from the pad at Richard.

"Thank you sir." Richard said with a small twitch of his mouth into a smile at the compliment.

"Right you all get started I'll be back shortly." James said as he headed out of the shuttle towards the elevator. A few minutes later James walked onto the bridge and over to Commander Adama. "We have a serious problem that you need to hear." he said as he showed Adama the pad in his hand hoping that his look and lowered voice would tell Adama he most likely wouldn't want this info common knowledge.

"Colonel Tigh follow us please." Adama said seeing the worried look on James's face and the lowered tone of voice as a need for privacy. They walked off the bridge down the corridor to Adama's quarters.

James walked into the room after Adama followed by Tigh. "I have just went over the sensor data our shuttle recorded yesterday. The Geminon was targeted and sabotaged. I can't tell you by who cause we just don't have enough dated." James said as he glanced between Adama and Tigh.

"Are you suggesting one of our own did this? Impossible!" Tigh demanded in disbelief.

"Nothing is impossible Colonel, the Federation had known its fair share of impostors and traitors. But I am not saying that it is a Colonial saboteur just stating that it could be we don't know your recent history and that device was already there draining the Geminon's power when we arrived. A recent Cylon battle could have gotten it there or a colonial traitor either way it's troubling. The technology isn't anything we've seen in the Colonial fleet but that doesn't mean much we've only been here a week." James said as he handed over the pad to Adama to look through. There was silence for several minutes before Adama looked back up at them.

"I recognize this design, if I remember correctly Baltar's people created it to track Cylon ships and eventually destroy them. But then the Cylon's chose Baltar as their emissary to the Colonial people trying to sue for peace and the project was supposedly discontinued." Adama said as he stared at Tigh.

"Baltar..." Tigh said in disbelief. "Now that is a traitor but how could he have placed in on the Geminon. It couldn't have been there when we left the colonies could it? And how could he have known we would use the ship to escape?" Tigh asked curiously as he stared back at Adama. James just stood there looking back and forth between the two men.

"No he couldn't have known any of us would have survived. He would have seen that as an unnecessary trap at the time. So now the question is who, and how did this get onto the hull of the Geminon? Did the Cylon's get it there on Baltar's orders or does he have an accomplice on the Geminon and perhaps elsewhere in the fleet. This news is troubling in deed." Adama said as he placed the pad down on his desk.

"Commander we can't let the civilians know. It will cause chaos." Tigh said as he glanced over to James.

"I have already instructed my crew not to mention this report to anyone in the Colonial Fleet Colonel. I didn't want to create a lynch-mob. This needs to be investigated properly and quickly before more lives are put at risk." James said as he stared at Colonel Tigh to get his point across.

"Very well Lieutenant Marshal you have good judgment. We appreciate your quick work on this we shall take over the investigation from here. We will keep you informed of our progress." Adama said as he looked over at James as well.

"Please let us know if there is anything else we can do to help. Unless there is anything else sir I do have a shuttle to repair again." James said after he changed his attention from Tigh over to Adama.

"We appreciate that Lieutenant and will keep that in mind. I do hope your repairs aren't to extensive." Adama said as he stood up to shake James' hand.

"The damage looks quite severe but I'll know more once I get back to the landing bay." James said as he shook Adama's hand then shook Colonel Tigh's. "I would like that back once you've downloaded the materials into your own computers at some point." he said pointing to the pad Adama had laid down.

"Of course." Adama said as he nodded to James who nodded back then left the room to head back down to the landing bay.

~*~*~*~ Evening ~*~*~*~

They examined the shuttle most of the afternoon until James wiped his brow with his sleeve. "I've had enough what about you two? Lets go eat." he said as he closed his tricorder and put it on his side.

"I'm game." Max said as he put his tools down, stood up, and dusted himself off.

"Yeah you go ahead I'll be along in a minute gonna finish this first. Meet you in the quarters." Richard said not looking away from what he was doing under the engineering console.

"Alright don't be to much longer we'll be expecting you in 20 minutes." James said then turned around and walked out of the shuttle with Max right behind him.

Richard listened to their feet going across the deck. He looked up and watched his crew mates go then sat up and propped himself against the wall. Truth be told he hadn't been doing anything that couldn't have been finished tomorrow. He sat there for a long time just staring at the pilots seat thinking.

"Computer code a message for delivery to Ensign Kevin Snows Starfleet Vessel USS Odyssey once we are within communication range of any Starfleet Vessel, space station, or outpost. Begin recording: Kevin I know that by now you and our parents have been informed that I'm missing. I just want to tell you I'm alive and well. I am with some very amazing people Commander Marie Marshal, Lieutenant James Marshal, Ensign Karen Wallis, and Ensign Maxwell Rosewood, please reach out to their families and let them know we are all alive and coming home. We've been through a lot here so far and I miss getting to talk to you almost daily. You are the only person I've ever really been close to. It's my hope little brother that I've made you proud of me in some way. I hope to make these people proud of me somehow as well, they've taken risk to save others including myself, I see them as good people. Please Kevin give me the strength to keep going and to prove myself here in this mess we've found ourselves in and the courage to open up to these people. I've got to go they are expecting me for dinner. See you soon! Love Richard. Computer end recording."

Richard sat there for a few more minutes then pushed himself up off the floor. He dusted himself off he walked down the back hatch then turned to close the hatch.

"It's about time, they sent me to drag you away from your work to come eat." Karen said pleasantly walking up from behind him.

Richard jumped and spun back around, he could have sworn there was no one around. "How long have you been here?" he demanded glancing around to make sure none of the others were around.

"I just got here." Karen said glancing away from him for a split second. "Come on lets go before James sends Max after us." she said and smiled waiting for Richard to finish sealing the shuttle back up.

"Right..." Richard said as he stared at her for a few seconds then turned back around to the shuttle. ' _Surely she couldn't have been here listening, I would have heard her walk up right..._ ' he thought curiously wondering if she had heard his personal letter to his brother.

~*~*~*~ Dinner ~*~*~*~

When Karen and Richard arrived in the quarters James and Max were sitting beside the table with food ready talking over pads of schematics for the shuttle. "We're back." Karen said as she walked over and sat down at the rectangular table that could seat 6 people.

"Oh hey about time." James said absentmindedly motioning to the food then went right back to talking with Max about the schematics.

"Oh for pities sake. This is a dinner table not a work table. Can we not just enjoy dinner with no work repair talk for once?" Karen asked slightly irritated. The other three just looked at her like she was crazy. "All this repair talk makes my head hurt, I don't know what you are talking about most of the time anyway."

"Ok... what would you like to discuss?" James asked curiously as he put the pad down on the table as Richard sat down opposite Karen beside James with Max between James and Karen.

"Oh uhm... well about each other, hobbies or something." Karen said as she resolutely looked away from Richard and at James.

"Fine." James said as he filled his plate. "I love to go camping, fishing, bowling, and enjoy the beach. Who's next?" he said as he started to eat.

"Well that was enlightening." Richard mumbled to himself as he stared at Karen.

"Ok I'll go." Karen said very chipper. "The beach is the place to be on vacation. But aside from that I love to do Holophotograghy. I've done a lot of Earth shots like Mt. McKinley, the Northern Rockies, the Lights over the Canadian Rockies, Plitvice Waterfalls, Mt Fuji and oh my gosh so many more." she said excited.

"So you like giant rocks." Richard said sarcastically.

"No... I love seeing nature in all of it's glory. Mountains are gorgeous no matter what season. What is it you do then?" Karen asked curiously as she stared at him for the first time since sitting down.

"Nothing. My work is my life." Richard said as he ignored the stared the others were giving him and he stated to eat.

"Well that was enlightening." James mirrored Richard from earlier. "Your turn Max." he said ignoring the glare Richard was giving him.

"Uhm... well pool and hiking." Max said as he turned a slight shade of pink with everyone looking at him.

"You mean swimming?" Karen asked curiously.

"No. It's an old Earth game. A pool table, numbered balls, a cue ball, and a cue stick. I use the cue stick against the cue ball to sink the other balls into the nine holes around the table." Max said and laughed embarrassed.

"Baseball...I like Baseball." Richard said randomly.

"Well that came out of left field. Do you like to watch it or play?" James asked curiously as he turned back around to look at Richard.

"Both." Richard said simply. "Karen I'd like to see your photo's one day. My brother and I grew up around the Blue Ridge Mountains." he said changing the topic as he glanced up to see Karen smiling at him.

"No problem. I'll show you the ones still on my camera later." Karen said smiling at Richard, then her face fell as her eye's left Richard to the doorway behind him. "Marie what are you doing out of bed?" she asked suddenly jumping up out of her seat. But James was already across the room steadying his wife, on her right side since the door jam was on the left.

"What do you think you are doing?" James demanded as he tried to lead Marie back to bed.

"I'm fine James. I want to be part of the conversation, and I'm hungry." Marie said motioning to the table.

Richard got up and pulled his chair out so Marie would have a shorter distance to walk. He moved his plate and replaced it with a clean one so that she could eat then walked over to give Marie a steady hand on her left side. Richard and James helped steady Marie across the 10 foot gap between the bedroom door and the table they were all eating at. Karen had managed to make it to the other side of the table and grab the plate for Marie and fill it with food then return to her seat beside Max by the time Marie was sitting down.

"Ok so I know James and what he likes, Max likes pool and hiking, Karen likes holophotography, Richard likes Baseball. I spent a great number of day's up in the Great Smokey Mountains when I was a kid. I love Camping, swimming, beaches, and martial arts." Marie said and smiled over at James as he sat down. "I'd like to see your photographs as well Karen." she said as she looked over at Karen.

"Sure any time." Karen said and laughed "We're a bunch of mountain people. I was raised around the Cascade Mountains in Washington State." She said and smiled.

"I'm not. I'm a beach bum. North Carolina flat land and ocean as far as the eye could see depending on the direction you looked of course." James said and smiled as he reached over to hold Marie's hand.

"I grew up in Montana close to Bozeman, the statue of Zefram Cochrane was what made me want to join Star Fleet." Max said as he leaned on the table to look around James at Marie.

"Dr. McCoy was my inspiration to join Star Fleet. I wanted to heal people. He came to my high school once and gave a presentation on being a Dr. on board the Constitution class USS Enterprise. I wanted so bad to become a Dr. and serve on the Enterprise. But it's so hard I decided to be a nurse for the time being. But I wish I had just went ahead and became a Dr. especially seeing the situation we are in now." Karen said then sighed.

"Well we have all the medical stuff in our computer. Study hard and maybe when we get home you could be a Dr. and when we get back you will be on the Enterprise. Both dreams accomplished." Marie said and smiled at the young woman who's spirits seemed to rise.

"The Miracle worker, he was why I joined Star Fleet and became an engineer. I loved to take things apart then put them back together drove my dad crazy..." Richard said and laughed then faded off cause everyone was staring at him with their mouths slightly open.

"Montgomery Scott you don't say. Met him before him and Dr. Lenard McCoy meet them both. They have both been on the Enterprise in the last couple of years." Marie said catching herself staring at Richard amazed that he had opened up a little.

"Well my hero was James T. Kirk. A captain who protected his ship and his crew at all cost. Also his unyielding friendship and loyalty to his crew the before mentioned McCoy and Scott but also Spock are prime examples. His crew did so much for Star Fleet it's hard not to idolize them." James said as he nodded over to Karen then Richard.

"And the fact that his name was James had no part in that did it dear." Marie said raising an eye brow at her husband then laughed.

"Ok, ok, so I imagined myself in his place on more than one occasion growing up. In command of a Star ship during those turbulent years." James said and shrugged then laughed with everyone else.

"I wouldn't necessarily call Kirk's time turbulent when compared to Archers time. Archer, T 'Pol, Reed, Mayweather, Tucker they were doing the things without the Federation and with shotty Vulcan support. I guess the NX Enterprise crew would have to be my hero's. Polarized hull plating, phase cannons, and torpedo's. It was Captain Johnathan Archer who stated that Star Fleet would have to come up with some sort of doctrine establishing what Humans should and should not do while exploring space and interacting with other species. In other words later on called General order 1 or better known as the Prime Directive." Marie said as she pushed her empty plate away and leaned on the table enjoying this bonding with her crew members.


	10. An Uneasy Encounter

Star Trek/Battle Star Galactica

The Long Way Home

Chapter 10

An Uneasy Encounter

February 22, 2017

"Computer begin recording Mission Log: Today is a week since Commander Marshal was injured during her command decision to save the civilian ship Geminon escorted by the Galactica during a surprise attack while returning from a routine survey mission of a near by class 17 nebula. Commander Marshal has been medically relieved of command as suggested by the Colonial Dr here on the Galactica, Salik. Commander Marshal had lost a lot of blood and couldn't stay awake for long periods of time. Today the good Dr. said she was well enough to attend the party planed in our honor since we saved the Geminon from certain destruction, though not released back to duty yet, I say we because the entire fleet seems to be under the impression that we were all on the shuttle or that we all would have made the same decision Commander Marshal made. I'm not so sure I would use a variation of the Riker Maneuver the way she did. Shuttles aren't meant to be battering rams but I guess she knew something I didn't cause she did it and it worked.

We have managed to put the shuttle back together again. It was a lot of hard work and team work which seems to be getting better since we have settled down here on the Galactica and not so frantic to find home. We are still doing daily sensor scans to determined exactly where in the galaxy we are, right now the theory is we are in an unexplored section of the Beta quadrant. If that's correct we are probably close to the Sheliak region of space on the back side of the Klingon Empire. Neither of which are very perceptive to a large number of Humans on their door step. We will have to skirt the Empire to come up by Risa then Vulcan to reach Earth in the Alpha Quadrant.

The devise planted on the Geminon's hull was created by a known traitor's people and his name is Baltar. We have handed over all of our data to Commander Adama for him to conduct his own investigation. Though we have our computer keeping a proverbial eye on the fleet every time something happens on the outside of a ship our sensors are recording. We are trying to determine if this was sabotage from with in or with out. So far we've not seen any movement but Adama assures me that they have a lead and will inform us of their findings. .End Log." James said as he sat in the Navigation seat sorting through pads trying to find the one he was looking for. Finally finding it he sat back and read through it quickly setting the others to the side.

"Knock, knock anyone home?" a young lady's voice rang out at the back of the shuttle. James turned around to see Cassiopeia standing at the bottom of the hatch.

"It's alright come on in. We did promise you could see our shuttle." James said brightly as he waved her into the shuttle.

"Oh I can't stay long. Dr. Salik wished me to convey a message to you. He believes this party to be great for Marie, but she is refusing to go." Cassiopeia said as she waked into the shuttle. "Wow this is nothing like our own shuttles." she said as she looked at the control panels that had just been fixed.

"Why is she refusing to go? She seemed excited about it this morning." James asked confused as he stood up and moved behind his seat so Cassiopeia could see the station in which he was sitting.

"The nurse Dr. Salik took with him this morning made some comments about an honor to serve with your crew and that she had heard that awards were going to be given to your crew. Marie seems to think, as I understand it, that you guy's aren't hero's and don't deserve any awards for doing your duty." Cassiopeia said as she finished looking at the station and turned to face James.

"I'll get her to go. But I'm not sure if I can get her to accept any awards though." James said and smiled while tilting his head sideways and scratching the back of his head.

"I don't know if there are any awards it could just be rumors but it could be true. Dr. Salik believes that getting out of the room to exercise and mingle is just what she needs. I've got to get going thanks for letting me see your ship." Cassiopeia said with a big smile then walked past James out of the shuttle and across the bay.

James looked down at pad in his hand with a frown tapping it up and down slightly on his other hand as if thinking about what he should do next. Then making his mind up he tossed the pad into the air just to catch it and spin around to leave the shuttle. He walked down the hatch then sealed the shuttle he turned back around to see two guys standing there but not in the usual military style uniform. These two guy's had on dark blue uniforms with a patch on the left upper chest, dark blue pants, wore black gloves, boots and side pistols slightly different that of the Colonial Warriors.

"And you gentlemen are?" James asked as he noticed that both of their hands were down by their belts near their guns with their thumbs in behind their belts. So he folded his hands in front of him holding the pad at waist height.

"Security officers Reese and LeClair. We are here to escort you to Sire Uri, if you don't mind." The tall middle aged man said as he motioned for James to take the lead towards the exit of the landing bay.

"And if I say decline the invitation?" James asked curiously as he took in his surroundings to make sure it was only these two that had came to get him.

"We will just make a visit to your wife and bring her along." the tall man said as he stood there in front of James smirking at him.

"Yeah well I'm rather busy now, so later maybe." James said as he went to step around the two men.

"No now." the same man said as he grabbed James rather tightly around his upper arm.

"I really suggest you never do that again. And don't you ever threaten my wife do you understand me!" James said as he jabbed his phaser into the mans ribs rather aggressively.

"We were just doing as we were told." the tall man said as he let go of James rather quickly and backed away with his hands up.

"Yeah well you tell Sire Uri he has no jurisdiction over us and if he wishes our company to send an invitation not a bunch of goons to man handle and threaten us. We do not respond well to threats. Got it Reese or do I need to spell it out for you?" James asked heatedly as he glared at the tall man still pointing his phaser at him.

"Got it, no problem, we were just leaving." Reese said as he and his partner slid around James and made for the exit as quickly as possible with out looking like total cowards and running.

"Idiots." James mumbled to himself as he started to make his way across the bay then decided a trip to see Apollo was in order so he changed directions. He touched his communicator and said "Lieutenant Marshal to Lieutenant Snows. There has been a problem in the landing bay do not let anyone into our quarters without my prior approval. Use any force necessary." he said thinking back on the threat to go get his wife and make her go see Sire Uri.

"Yes sir." Richard said confused.

He made his way to the warriors quarters where all the single men slept together in bunk bed style accommodations. But this room was much larger then the room his crew had shared. This one has a step down area where the guy's could play cards or eat in the small sitting area.

"Ah Lieutenant Marshal what can I do for you?" Starbuck asked curiously seeing James walk into the room. Starbuck had just won a large stack of cubits during the last hand of pyramid, a special card game unique to the Colonial people about like poker is to Earth Humans.

"I was actually looking for Captain Apollo." James said as he looked around curiously but not seeing him.

"Yeah well the Captain is busy at the moment with his son. He's hardly ever in here he has his own quarters. Can I help? Excuse me guy's I'll be right back." Starbuck said as he pocketed his winnings and picked up his cigar.

"Well I wanted to get his opinion on something. I believe I just started an issue with some security idiots in the landing bay and was wondering if I should in form Commander Adama or just let it play out." James said curiously as he turned and followed Starbuck out of the barracks.

"Security huh who was it?" Starbuck asked curiously once they stopped in the corridor.

"Reese and LeClair. Said they were sent by Sire Uri. I remember him from our first day here pampas and arrogant." James said as he watched Starbuck think it over.

"Normally I don't take those guy's to seriously but with Sire Uri involved he has something up his sleeve we should go up to Commander Adama and let him know what's happened so he's ready for any back lash." Starbuck said then turned and started down the hallway and James followed.

"I didn't mean to take you away from your game." James said as he followed Starbuck into an elevator.

"Ah no worries they have to win every once and a while." Starbuck said and laughed as they exited out of the elevator behind the bridge. "Stay here for a moment."

"Commander there is a slight problem we need to talk to you." Starbuck said as he stepped up onto the rotating command platform. "I do believe you will want this information in private commander." he said quietly motioning back towards James who had stayed back by the bridge entrance.

"Colonel Tigh I will be in my quarters." Adama said as he looked over at his old friend who nodded confirmation. "Follow me please."

Once the three of them had entered his office area Adama turned and looked at the two young men. "Very well what's this all about?" Adama asked curiously as he looked over at Starbuck, who in turn motioned over to James.

"Ah well I believe I have made your life harder sir." James said as he scratched his chin. "I had an altercation with two security guy's who cornered me out side of our shuttle in the landing bay a few minutes ago. They informed me I was to go with them to see Sire Uri and I asked what if I decline. They informed me they would visit my wife and make her go visit him. I told them I was busy now maybe later and went to step around the two guy's at which time Reese grabbed my arm rather tightly, I might add, and I shoved my phaser in his side and told him never to do that again and to never threaten my wife. I sent them back to Sire Uri with the message that we do not respond well to threats and if he wanted our company to send an invitation not his goons to manhandle us or threaten us. I wanted to give you a heads up cause I'm sure a man like him will come pounding on your door shortly." James explained.

"What you did was in self defense correct?" Adama asked just trying to make sure he had the facts strait. "And you didn't really hurt any one right?" he asked curiously.

"Well Reese may be tender where I jabbed my phaser into his ribs but no I didn't actually hurt either of the guys." James said as he watched Adama sit down.

"You were right to come to me. We should have video of the landing bay in the archive Starbuck go and get it copied so I have evidence in case Sire Uri tries to make the case that the Federation people are dangerous and need to be controlled." Adama said as he leaned back into his chair. "What could he possibly be scheming?" he asked himself curiously.

"Could he be planning something for tonight at the party on the Geminon?" James asked curiously.

"I'm not sure Lieutenant Marshal but I doubt he will pull anything in front of the civilian population, but I will find out all I can just in case. For now I would suggest that your crew stay together as much as possible." Adama said as advice for caution that he would normally never have given against a member of the ruling civilian counsel.

"Here you go Commander just as Lieutenant Marshal said." Starbuck said as she plugged in the video footage from the landing bay and they watched the few minutes of the altercation.

"Very good Starbuck. Now see to Lieutenant Marshal's safe return to his crew please and have Colonel Tigh step in here." Adama said as he stated to watch the seen over again.

"Yes Commander." Starbuck said then he left Adama's quarters with James right behind him. "I wonder what he's up to, the cunning old man." he said thoughtfully after he informed Tigh that Adama wanted him in his office.

"Now I don't know him like you all do, but anyone who would threaten a mans wife to get him to comply with his wishes is dangerous and not just wanting to talk. I have the feeling he was wanting me to attack them. That's not who we are we resort to violence only when all other courses of action have been exhausted." James said thoughtfully as he and Starbuck rode down the elevator to the level that his crew was on. They stepped out and walked down the hall way just a few steps.

"Lieutenant Snows to Lieutenant Marshal." Richard said over the communicator.

James raised his hand automatically to touch his communicator. "Go ahead Richard." He said curiously as he wondered what Richard would need.

"James two guy's are here demanding entry to see Commander Marshal." Richard said. James looked over at Starbuck then took off running.

"Do not let them in I don't care what they say. I'm on my way Marshal out!" James said as he touched his communicator again rounding a corner to just narrowly dodge a member of the Galactica's crew which made him notice that Starbuck was keeping up with him.

"What are you up to Reese?" Starbuck asked a few minutes later as he came to a stop beside James who was glaring at the two men again.

"Just trying to relay a message to Commander Marshal from Sire Uri since Lieutenant Marshal was unwilling to listen, will you tell these people to let us in now?" Reese said as he turned around to face James and Starbuck.

"No. You can give me the message right here right now. I am in temporary command of the Federation crew." James said as he stood there with his arms crossed.

"Our orders are to speak only with Commander Marshal this time." Reese said as he placed the palm of his hand on the but of his blaster.

"I really don't give a damn about your orders. You threatened Commander Marshal earlier and you grabbed me. You will talk to me or leave." James said unfolding his arms to place his own hand on his phaser. Just then the door to their quarters opened and he saw that Richard, Karen, and Max were all standing there with their hands on their phasers as well.

"I suggest you just give your message to Lieutenant Marshal here Reese." Starbuck said and nodded over to James slightly then over to the door, showing Reese and his partner that they were totally out gunned in this situation.

"Uhm yes... apparently he wanted to invite your crew to sit at his table tonight to discuss future plans and to honor Commander Marshal for her dedication and bravery." Reese said officially after clearing his throat.

"Unfortunately he was to late on the invite. Commander Adama has invited us to sit with him and his family at the party tonight. If there is time we may drop by to speak with Sire Uri." James said and couldn't help himself from smirking at these two guy's who had exchanged looks with each other.

"We shall inform Sire Uri of your regrets if you will excuse us." Reese said then turned around and walked away with his partner. James motioned into their quarters for Starbuck to join them then nodded at Richard and the others to let him pass.

After taking one last look at the retreating backs of Reese and LeClair to make sure they were really leaving, then he walked into the room and shut the door behind him, he asked. "Do you believe them Starbuck?"

"No, why be so aggressive if you just want to sit with someone. No he has something else on his mind." Starbuck said as he stood there and looked at James confused.

"What's going on?" Richard asked waving his hand back at the closed door meaning the confrontation they had just had and the orders he had been given earlier. James explained briefly what had happened in the landing bay earlier.

"So long story short we are now on the buddy system. No less than two go anywhere. And at this party tonight no one lets Marie out of their sight. By the way Starbuck is this a formal occasion?" James said then turned and to look at Starbuck and smiled as the rest of his crew sighed. They were all now staring at Starbuck intently.

"You guy's are the guests of honor, and with this being a military ship any function like this is dress uniforms." Starbuck said then hastily added after the crew sighed again. "But no one will question what you guy's wear I'm sure since you are stuck here without most of your stuff."

James laughed "That's not the issue. Dress uniforms are always uncomfortable. We will be in dress uniforms as well." he said then looked over at the others and couldn't help but smile. "Will we see you at the party?" he asked curiously.

"Oh yes Cassiopeia and I will be at Commander Adama's table as well. I best be off to get ready and make sure Cassiopeia is ready." Starbuck said then left their quarters.


	11. Celebration of the Federation

Star Trek/Battle Star Galactica

The Long Way Home

Chapter 11

Celebration of the Federation

February 22, 2017

The Federation crew had gotten ready when Starbuck left. Marie in the normal command red dress uniform with a simple alteration from the normal every day uniform, her jacket had been replaced by a slightly longer top that went down just below her butt. This new top was black on the shoulders with a silver and gold braid edge around the neck extending across the right shoulder with her rank insignia under the braids on her right shoulder. Her com badge sat in it's usual spot. The others uniforms were similar the only difference being the main color of the dress uniform top. James and Richard in gold then Karen and Max in blue.

"Gather up all the schematics and phasers. We are sealing them in the shuttle. No one is going to be here and with the issues that came up today I don't trust leaving them unsecured here in the quarters." James said as he looked around the crew. He had filled Marie in on the situation and had agreed that this was a necessary precaution.

"We will change out our phasers in the shuttle for type 1." Marie said once everyone had gathered by the door deciding that a smaller more discrete weapon would be in order at this type of function.

"You're still on leave." James said and smiled over at his wife when she turned to look at him intent on giving him a piece of her mind then thought better of it when she noticed the others on the verge of laughing so she settled for raising her eyebrow at him.

"And what would be your orders exactly dear?" Marie asked sarcastically knowing his orders would be the same.

"Now that's irreverent since you've already given it." James said and laughed.

Marie rolled her eyes and shook her head as she turned around. "Lets go..." she said as she opened the door. She left with out looking back at the others. She knew they would follow her even though James had just reminded everyone that she was still medically relieved of duty. They made it all the way to the landing bay in a short time. Opening the shuttle Marie and James went in with all of the equipment form their quarters. While James was changing out all the phasers Marie stepped over to the replicator. Once they were done they headed back out of the shuttle letting Richard reseal it.

"Here Karen." Marie said handing her a small yellow clutch bag. "This has Richards, Max's and your own phaser in it. Thought it would be more discrete this way. When we get to the party you sit between them. I have mine and James'." she said holding up a small red clutch bag.

"Well that's not standard issue..." Richard said and looked at the two bags then back at Marie once he was done sealing the shuttle.

"Yeah well what these people don't know isn't going to hurt them." Marie said and smiled. "Come on I'm sure the others are waiting for us."

"Yes we have to make it to the other landing bay." James said and motioned for everyone to follow him.

"Ah here they come. What interesting dress uniforms they did say that they could be uncomfortable. I guess ours aren't so bad Apollo." Starbuck said as he stood between Apollo on the left, who was holding a little boy, and Cassiopeia on the right. They were in their dress uniforms they had lost their jackets as well but gained cloaks. Their shirts were untucked that is covering their blaster belts with a detective belt around the waist to hold their shirt in place.

"Well hello again Starbuck, Cassiopeia, Apollo, I take it this is your son Starbuck mentioned him earlier didn't realize you were married." James said as he shook hands with each of them.

"I'm not, Serina died not long after we were married. The Cylon's shot her in the back on Kobal over a yahren ago as we were fleeing. This is Boxey our son." Apollo said and smiled as he poked Boxey in the stomach.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know." James said uncomfortably.

"Hello Boxey. My name is Marie your dad is a great man always helpful, remember that." Marie said and tapped Boxey on the nose and winked at him smiling.

"I know." Boxey said and smiled lovingly up at his father.

"Quite right Boxey." Adama said as he ruffled the boy's hair. "Let's get going shall we?" he said and motioned into one of Galactica's shuttles. Everyone began to file into the shuttle and take their seats. "Now just to give you a heads up this party is for you and your crew all of the council and their family will be there."

"And the rumored Awards Commander?" Marie asked curiously.

"The council has chosen to give you some of the highest civilian medals our people have to offer. They wanted to give you the highest military honors but you had told me the Federation wasn't a military organization so I told them that was inappropriate and most likely unwelcome." Adama said as he sat down opposite Marie and James.

"And there is no way to convince them we don't want or need the medals?" Marie asked curiously as she heard Starbuck and Apollo getting clearance to disembark Galactica in route to the Geminon.

"I can try if you insist but it isn't likely." Adama said as he looked at them curiously.

"Oh come on I've been looking forwards to seeing you guy's rewarded for saving all of those people. You saved several hundred people on that ship while risking your own lives that deserves some kind of recognition on our part." Cassiopeia said as the shuttle cleared Galactica and changed direction to fly back into the fleet towards the Geminon.

James nudged his wife and smiled at her. "Oh very well, I'm not making a speech though." Marie said which made everyone else laugh. "I've been medically relieved of duty remember my sweet second in command." she said and smirked over at her husband who stopped laughing and turned slightly pink. The laughter redoubled at the horrified look on James face.

"You stepped into that one." Richard leaned over the back of his seat towards James who was sitting behind him then laughed again.

"As much as I''m enjoying this, neither of you will have to make a speech. You will accept your awards then step back of to the side of Sire Uri who volunteered to be the one to hand out the awards." Adama said looking more serious.

"Him again..." James muttered. "What's he up to? We had another run in with his goons." he said as he looked over at Adama.

"Starbuck has informed me of the message you received. As to his motives or aspirations I have yet to obtain any information. The men you met are security under the control of the council though I'm certain the whole council isn't involved." Adama said as Starbuck and Apollo made their landing on the Geminon. "Space is very limited at the party do not be surprised if we, well you have several admirers in the corridors on the way." he said as Apollo and Starbuck made their way back from the cockpit.

The small group exited the shuttle to find several officers standing there waiting on them. "I am Captain Barton of the Geminon. I hope you don't mind but these are my officers unlucky enough to join the party. They wished to at least meet the people who rescued us from the Cylon's last secton." a middle aged mad said as he stepped forward and motioned back at the 5 young men and women who were standing behind him.

"Of course not Captain. This is Commander Marie Marshal she was in command, Lieutenant Richard Snows, and Ensign Karen Wallis of the Federation were on the shuttle at the time. Lieutenant James Marshal and Ensign Maxwell Rosewood here round out their small crew." Adama said and introduced the Federation crew.

"We appreciate all you did for us. We all would have died if not for you." Captain Barton said as he watched his staff shaking hands with the Federation crew.

"We were just doing our job Captain, glad to be of service." Marie said as she smiled at the Captain of the Geminon.

"It was our Warriors jobs to protect us not yours." One of the young men said making the others uncomfortable and shift their weight from foot to foot. Starbuck started forward when Cassiopeia grabbed his wrist and shook her head.

"A surprise attack, and a power drain no one could explain. We did what we did to give your warriors the needed time to save you. They fought very hard for you and us giving us all an escape route. Please remember that. We bought them the needed time for them to save you. Your own Warriors should be considered the hero's here." Marie said as she stared at the young man smiling who obviously had a chip on his shoulder.

"Ah yes well you all return to the bridge please while I escort our guests to the mess hall." Captain Barton said and watched his staff go. "Commander Adama, I do apologize for my young helmsman Mulhare he's been bitter ever since we fled our homes." he said as he started in a different direction than his staff went. They left the landing bay to make their way down some crowded corridors towards the mess hall.

"I'm sure there are many people in the fleet who have a grudge against the military Captain, no need to apologize." Adama said as he followed the Captain.

"Commander I disagree, the civilians believe they are the only ones who suffered. We lost everything as well friends, comrades, family, and homes. Why should we be the targets of hate while we continue to fight and protect them with our lives?" Starbuck asked curiously once they got into the Mess Hall.

"I didn't say it was right Starbuck, just understandable. We are the protectors and we let them down though not on purpose it did happen." Adama said wisely as he looked around the room.

"Your table is over here Commander Adama." Captain Barton said as he lead the way across the room to a large round table to the right of a large stage that had been constructed over on the far side of the room. "The rest of the Council has decided to have this table." Barton said as he motioned to the next large table to the left of the stage. The rest of the tables were much smaller and set three wide and six back making the total number of people to have seats at 150.

"Thank you Captain. By the way where is your table?" Marie asked curiously over to the smaller table behind their own that the Captain was pointing at and smiled.

"I will start letting everyone in now." Captain Barton said as he made his way back across the room. With in a few minutes the only table still empty was that of the Quorum of Twelve.

"Ladies and Gentleman please stand for the Quorum of Twelve." Captain Barton said as he announced the arrival of the council. The Quorum walked through the room with their families or special invites without Adama who was already at the front of the room. The families went over to their table while the Quorum stepped up on stage. At that point Adama did go up to join them.

"Interesting was Adama supposed to be with them?" Marie whispered over to Apollo curiously. He shook his head no looking at all the members up on the stage. 'Adama certainly looked unhappy when he walked by Sire Uri.' she thought as she watched the latter step out of line.

"Friends please have a seat. We are here to Celebrate the Federation crew who saved this wonderful ship and all of her people." Sire Uri said as he motioned over to the Federation crew who remained standing while the people clapped. They sat down once the clapping had started to fade with Sire Uri holding his hands up for silence. "We wish also to congratulate Commander Marshal on her apparent recovery from injuries that occurred during the battle." he said as another round of applause broke out.

Once the clapping subsided again Sire Uri continued. "We would like to give this amazing heroic crew our thanks and show our appreciation for all they have done with our Civilian Medals of Honor and Valor. If your crew would join us please Commander Marshal." he said as he motioned to the stage beside him as the rest of the council moved over to the left side of the stage. The people watching stated to clap again.

Once the crew was standing in line with the rest of the council Sire Uri said "We'll save the best for last shall we. Lieutenant James Marshal please come forward to receive the Civilian Medal of Honor." James walked up to stand beside Sire Uri. A lovely young woman who had been sitting at the Quorum's table also stepped forward with a box in her hand. Sire Uri turned and opened the box and pulled out a Civilian Medals of Honor. The medal was hanging on long blue ribbon with two thin stripes of red down the middle the ribbon tapered down to a point where the medal connected to it, which was meant to be hung around the neck. The medal was a five point star with a laurel going around the center where a brilliant blue circle was which had a gold eight point start in the middle. James turned and leaned forward slightly when Sire Uri motioned him forward with the ribbon held open for his head to go through. And the crowd clapped again.

"Lieutenant Richard Snows please step forward to receive the Civilian Medal of Honor." Sire Uri said as James stepped back into line with his crew.

"Ensign Karen Wallis please step forward to receive the Civilian Medal of Honor." Sire Uri said as Richard stepped back into line.

"Ensign Maxwell Rosewood please step forward to receive the Civilian Medal of Honor." Sire Uri said as Karen stepped back into line.

"And Finally Commander Marie Marshal Please step forward to receive the Civilian Medal of Valor." Sire Uri said as Max stepped back into line with the others and Marie walked up beside Sire Uri. The medal was on a long red ribbon with two thin striped of blue down the middle tapered down to a point where the medal connected. Which was also meant to hang around the neck so she leaned her head forward and let Sire Uri place it over her head to rest comfortably across the back of her neck. She looked down at the medal to see the center as a brilliant blue with a 8 point gold star in the middle and gold laurel going mostly around starting at the bottom then spreading up each side to end and inch from each other at the top, where the ribbon connected to the medal. She looked up to see that Sire Uri was clapping and looking out at the crowd who were also clapping. She turned around to face the crowd who redoubled their clapping. She waited a few moments then stepped back into line with her crew.

"Now for the celebration please enjoy this good feast in your honor." Sire Uri said as he motioned back down to their table. The crew moved down to the table and took their seats. They watched as the council took their own seats as the food was being served.

"What's going on father that wasn't the agenda you said this feast had." Apollo leaned over and asked curiously.

"No the awards were supposed to take place after the feast and the council was supposed to already be in here when the civilians entered." Adama whispered back then he looked around at the table.

"Lets not dwell on this in-front of him shall we?" Marie said softly as she glanced over to see Sire Uri staring at them while he ate.

"Quite right let us enjoy." Adama said as he raised his glass to Marie and everyone else at the table followed suite which to James' pleasure made Sire Uri seem irritated as he turned away from looking at their table to talking to the lovely young lady he had brought with him.

"So that card game you were playing Starbuck what's it called?" James asked curiously.

"Oh it's called Pyramid. You have 55 hexagonal cards which is divided into 3 suites: purple, green, and orange. Purple ranks highest and orange lowest. Each player is dealt 6 cards and bets are placed on how good the player feels his hand is. The player who wins has constructed their best possible pyramid with their suit cards first level, second level, and third level. A perfect pyramid is when all of the cards are of the same suit. Do you have a similar game?" Starbuck explained then asked curiously.

"The closest thing we have is Poker. It's also a card game. 52 cards are shuffled and dealt between 2-5 players. There are several different versions to play all with their own set of rules but to make this simple we will go with Texas Hold 'em. You have the overall goal of creating the best five card hand you can. You have 4 betting rounds in which to bet you can call, raise, or fold. Also replace cards. You have two colors red and black, 4 suits hearts, spades, diamonds, and clubs. The cards range from 2-10 then jacks, queens, kings, and aces. You have ten different hands that could win from high card, which is the worst hand, all the way up to a Royal Flush. Which is the best possible hand its the same suit of cards with the ten, jack, queen, king, and ace." James said as he looked around at Starbuck.

"That seems confusing. How do you keep up with rules for the same card game with different way's to play?" Starbuck asked curiously and the Starfleet crew laughed.

"The dealer selects the game and explains the rules briefly as they deal. Like if I was dealing right now I would say "The game is Texas hold 'em make your best 5 cards no wilds." does that sound better?" James asked curiously.

"Well that sounds better then trying to remember all those rules." Starbuck said and laughed. The rest of the feast went by with out any incident, several of the people came up to the guest table to speak with the Federation crew every now and then.


	12. Intruder

Star Trek/Battle Star Galactica

The Long Way Home

Chapter 12

Intruder

March 21, 2017

After the party the Star Fleet crew made their way back to their quarters after wishing the Galactica's crew a good night once back on board the Galactica. "Alright James. I've had enough. I'm fine. See no pain, I heal fast, I always have you know that." Marie said as she lifted her night shirt and poked her side rather hard.

"Marie I'm not letting you return to duty with out Dr. Salik's approval you know that's how Medical leave is." James said as they pulled the covers back on the bed and laid down.

"James he's not a Federation Dr. That rule doesn't work here." Marie said as she laid down.

"Marie I'm not arguing about this. We do not have a Federation Dr. anywhere near us so I've made the executive decision to go by the Galactica's Dr. during any matter that results in a Medical leave of duty." James said as he laid down beside her. "Darling it's only been a week. They said you would be up and walking around in a week or two they didn't say anything about returning to duty."

"Ugh... I'm going crazy. I'm fine." Marie said frustrated as she laid down and stared up at the ceiling.

"I'd say you are. But I'm doing this for your safety dear you know that right?" James asked as he rolled over to look at her.

"Yes." Marie said simply as she continued to stare up at the ceiling.

"Hey come on. I've got this, stop worrying." James said as he put his hand on her cheek to make her look at him.

"Oh James I'm not worried that you can't handle being in charge. I just fell like dead weight with all this going on." Marie said as she smiled over at James.

"I'm just glad you are alive. I felt like the luckiest man in the universe when you woke up." James said as he leaned down then kissed her. "Good night dear." he said softly then rolled back over onto his back.

"Good night my love." Marie said as she rolled over to lay on his arm with her hand laying on his bare chest. She laid there quietly listening to James breathing until it slowed and became more regular. She smiled as she hugged him lightly and drifted off to sleep with the rhythm of his breathing.

Several hours later something woke Marie up but all was quiet she kept her eye's closed and her breathing regular and shallow listening hard for something anything that would have brought her out of a dead sleep. ' _There...what is that who got back up and what are they doing?'_ she thought as she heard a slight muffled noise in the common room. She opened her eyes slowly and rolled over quietly then stood up. The noise sounded like someone shuffling through items on the dinning table. She moved over to the door ' _No quiet way to do this..._ ' she thought as she looked over at her sleeping husband and smiled. She turned back around then opened the door the common room was dark which was odd so turned on the common room lights.

There was a person there in all black with their face covered with a mask and gloves, who stood there for a moment stunned staring at Marie. "Who are you and what the hell do you think you are doing?" Marie demanded rather aggressively which woke James up and he stared at his wife like she was crazy. "Oh no you don't" she yelled as the person made a break for the door and she made to cut them off.

James scrambled out of bed and chased Marie. "What's going on?" he asked as he went into the common room to see his wife on the floor scuffling with the person she had just tackled. Richard, Max, and Karen were all now making their way out of their rooms. The stranger in a total fit of panic pulled his legs up under him to get Marie off of him. He put his feet in her mid-drift and kicked as hard as he could which sent Marie several feet away slamming her back into the wall knocking the breath out of her.

The stranger jumped to his feet and ran for the door with Richard and Max on his heals. James and Karen went over to Marie who was leaned over curled into a ball with her face on the floor breathing slightly hard just trying to catch her breath with her left arm pulled really tight into her stomach.

"Marie what were you thinking?" James asked stunned by what he just saw his wife do to a person who had obviously broke into their room. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned when she didn't answer nor did she even look up.

"James go get my medical tricorder." Karen said slightly worried as she kneeled down beside Marie.

"I'm fine, just leave me alone for a minute." Marie mumbled as she finally catching her breath then pushed her self up slightly testing her pain then pushed herself into a seated position against the wall.

"James now!" Karen said urgently seeing the small amount of blood that had came out of the corner of Marie's mouth. James took off as fast as he could and he was glad now that after the party they had stopped by the shuttle to get their gear back out. He ran into Karen's room to find the tricorder.

"I'm fine I said, now leave me alone." Marie said irritated as she swatted Karen's hands away.

"The person got away." Richard said out of breath as he and Max came back into the room.

"Go get Dr. Salik, Cassiopeia, Adama, anyone!" Karen said as she tried again to check Marie's stomach.

"Oh leave me alone." Marie said as she swatted Karen's hands again. She leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes concentrating on her breathing so she could clear her mind and calm down.

"You go find the Dr. I'll go to the bridge." Richard said taking charge knowing James was slightly preoccupied seeing him coming out of Karen's room with the medical tricorder.

Karen took the tricorder from James and noticed Richard and Max splitting up to go get their respective charges. She opened the tricorder and began examining Marie. "No internal bleeding, she's not reopened her wound." she said confused as she did a second scan to make sure the results were correct.

"Great now will you leave me alone?" Marie said irritated she couldn't clear her mind with Karen and James hovering over her scanning her.

"But where did the blood come from?" James asked obviously ignoring his wife who glared over at him.

"Tennessee. I was in a fight James where do you think it came from?" Marie snapped at him. "I'm not a porcelain doll. Stop freaking out over nothing, both of you!" she said irritated glancing at both James and Karen.

"You are a week out of surgery you shouldn't have been in one at all." James said angrily as he repressed the urge to slap some sense into his wife.

"Well I wouldn't have been if some one else would have woke up!" Marie said heatedly as she stared at her husband. Karen looking back and forth between the two wide eyed decided it was time to bow out she stood up and walked over to the desk in the hall going to the door out of their quarters.

"Oh so it's my fault you decided to take on an unknown person by yourself?" James yelled waving his hand around the room between the bedroom and the door.

"Sure why not!" Marie yelled back angrily.

"I didn't do this Marie! I didn't tell you to get up in the middle of the night and attack a random person." James said defensively pointing at himself.

"That random person was in our quarters James! He took off when he saw me it's not like I had a lot of time to wake your butt up!" Marie shot back at him.

"You should have woke me up first! You should have let me check what was going on out here!" James said pointing his finger at her accusingly.

"I should have woke you up! I should have let you check the common room! Are you serious? When did we journey back to the middle ages?" Marie argued back glaring at James.

"Excuse me, am I interrupting something?" Dr. Salik said as he entered the room with Max.

"Nothing that a good smack wouldn't cure." Marie said as she glared at James who was glaring back at Marie.

"You are infuriating some times." James said as he crossed his arms then looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath then slowly let it out calming himself back down. He was mad at her for not waking him up then getting into a fight but the real problem was what had woken her didn't wake him and that caused this whole problem.

"Really, I'm infuriating." Marie mumbled as she rubbed her eyes then pushed her bangs back out of her face also taking a deep breath to calm down. She opened her eyes when someone was touching her. "Seriously I'm fine people leave me alone." she said as she swatted Dr. Salik's hand away.

"How about you let me be the judge of that young lady." Dr. Salik said as he swatted her hand out of his way and continued his examination.

"What has happened here?" Adama asked as he walked into the room with Richard and Starbuck.

"When did our quarters become a circus tent?" Marie asked irritated since everyone was staring at her and Dr. Salik.

"When you decided to brawl with an intruder." James snapped back at her.

"Alright that's it. Until I am finished checking out Commander Marshal all of you out into the corridor." Dr. Salik sad as he spun around to stare at everyone.

"I'm not leaving." James said stubbornly.

"Then be quiet. The rest of you out." Dr. Salik said as he shooed everyone else out of the room. "Squabble like a bunch of toddlers all you want on your own time." he said as he rounded on James and Marie once everyone else had left. He spent the next several minutes checking over Marie noting a bump on the back of her head and a sore jaw. She didn't seem to have any other issues.

"How is she Dr.?" James asked worried he was ashamed of how he had yelled at Marie. He had gotten angry with her twice now for being her. ' _If she would have thought it was an intruder she would have woke me or grabbed her phaser at least. She probably thought it was on of the others._ ' he thought looking at Marie worried.

"She's got a bump on the back of her head which has caused a concision, a sore jaw, which if I'm not mistaken is where that blood came from. Her earlier wounds didn't reopen, in fact they are remarkably healed. If I hadn't known better I'd say she had been healing for two weeks instead of one." Dr. Salik said as he stood up and looked around at the mess in their quarters. "Maybe we should let the others in and figure out what happened here?" he suggested.

"Sure." James said as he walked over to Marie to help her off the floor. He spun a chair around at the dinning table for her to sit at while he let the others back in but this time there were more. Apollo, Starbuck, and Tigh had arrived to find out what was going on.

"We have the basics of what Lieutenant Snows saw. So how about we start back at the beginning." Adama said as he walked into the room.

"Well a noise woke me up. We had all went to bed hours ago I thought one of the others had just gotten back up and was working on something. So I got up to see what was going on and if I could help only to find a guy standing there in all black, face covered and gloves going through our pads here on the table. I don't know if anything is missing or not." Marie sad as she turned to look at the pads on the table.

"I'll look at that Marie go ahead and finish." Richard said as he walked over to the table looking at all of the pads laying there.

"Anyway he seemed startled, when I asked who he was and what he was doing then he took off. I went after him, got him right about where you're standing Starbuck. The mess you see is a result of me trying to keep a hold of him. The others came out of their rooms which sent this guy over the edge in panic I guess cause he kicked me like a mule. Richard and Max went after him once he got away from me." Marie said as she looked around at the mess.

"All of our stuff is still here. I don't see anything missing." Richard said as he looked over to Karen curiously.

"I only find traces of our own DNA in the room." Karen said as she folded her tricorder back up.

"You said he, did he speak, how do you know it's a he?" Apollo asked curiously.

"Well while being on the floor with this person fighting to keep them down I didn't feel any female attributes. If you get my meaning." Marie said then seeing they didn't she used her pointer finger to circle her chest.

"Oh...Those attributes." Starbuck said then laughed. James coughed and everyone looked away from Marie and over to him.

"Attributes aside. This person was in here specifically searching for something and knows Galactica pretty well to shake these two chasing him hot on his heels. This can't be civilian then can it?" James said redirecting the conversation back on target.

"This is definitely troubling Tigh." Adama said as he looked over at his long time friend.

"Well who ever it is, is going to be sore and bruised tomorrow." Marie said as she looked at Adama and Tigh.

"I believe a spot inspection is in order of our Warriors and other personnel Colonel Tigh." Apollo said as he stepped over to join the conversation with his father and Colonel Tigh.

"Good idea Apollo." Adama said as he looked between his son and Colonel Tigh.

"We may want to look into extra security precautions for them as well Commander." Starbuck said as he joined in on the conversation.

"We don't need body guards if that's what you mean Starbuck." Marie said as she looked at the group of Colonial Warriors very determined to stand her ground on this issue.

"Well that did cross my mind but there must be some way to make these doors more secure." Starbuck said as he motioned to the doors.

"This is a Battlestar Starbuck it's as secure as we can make it. Unless you have a specific idea in mind?" Tigh said as he looked at the young Warrior curiously.

"I don't know about Starbuck but there are things we can do to strengthen our own security." James said as he looked at the others.

"A night guard you mean?" Richard asked curiously. "Not a bad idea. But there are technological way's we can improve as well." he said looking at James and Marie questioningly.

"When it comes to technology, if it's going to affect Galactica systems I must know what it is and approve it." Adama said as he looked between the Federation crew curiously.

"Oh if I know what Richard is thinking about it won't affect Galactica in any way outside of this room." Marie said and smiled over at Richard.

"Of course I won't be tying anything into your systems just setting up our own security net to alert us of any strange activity." Richard said as he pointed to a couple of places in the room.

"Very well first thing this morning we will be doing our inspections and will let you know what we find." Adama said then turned to leave the room.

"Why us, why now, and does this have anything to do with the attack on the Geminon last week?" Marie asked curiously before Adama made it to the door.

"Why you, you have information and technology that is enticing. Why now and the attack on the Geminon last week I just don't know Commander Marshal. Answers we hope to have tomorrow." Adama said as he looked back at Marie. She nodded to him and he left with Tigh following after him quickly.

"Apollo do you really think this could have been a Warrior?" Starbuck asked as they turned to leave the room as well.

"I doubt it, but it's possible. Plus there are other crew on board that aren't Warriors." Apollo said as they exited the quarters then the doors closed cutting off the rest of the conversation.

"I don't believe it was a Warrior. He wasn't built like one." Marie said thoughtfully as she stared at the floor where she had fought with the man.

"You all should get some rest while I set up the security field." Richard said as he started picking up the pads and other objects scattered over the floor.

"Thanks Richard. But are you sure you wouldn't want some help?" Marie asked curiously as she stood up to help clean up the mess she had made.

"Marie you need to rest. He can handle it and if not Max, Karen, and myself are available to help." James said as he stopped her from walking away from him.

"Mother hen." Marie mumbled and huffed. She let him redirect her to their bed room again.

"I got this don't worry. It'll be ready when you all get up in the morning." Richard said as he replaced some things to their resting places. Marie and James heard as they disappeared into their room.

"You are going to turn all my hair gray." James said as he stopped by the bed on her side and pulled her into a hug.

"Do you think I do this stuff just to get hurt or something?" Marie asked curiously as she looked up at him.

"No, I don't think you get hurt on purpose. But still I'm going to loose my mind if you don't heal first. Seeing you in a knock out drag out fight one week out of surgery is unbearable. And the fact that what woke you didn't even phase me terrifies me that one day I'm going to wake up and you'll be gone. Dead in the blink of an eye and I slept through it." James said as he hugged Marie tighter laying his head down on top of hers.

"If I would have thought we were in danger, how could you think I wouldn't wake you?" Marie asked bewildered.

"I don't know... It's just you think of everyone else before yourself, you always have." James said and sighed then kissed the top of her head.

"I'm not that crazy James. If I thought for one moment we were in danger I would have woke you. I thought one of the others couldn't sleep and was working on something. I was curious to know what was so interesting it couldn't wait till later today." Marie said as she wrapped her arms around him, hugged him tight, and closed her eyes listening to the beating of his heart.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. I was angry at myself for not being there for you again." James whispered as he tightened his arms around her.

"I'm sorry too. I've been cooped up for a week and I lashed out at you. I truly am sorry." Marie said as she pulled back away from James to look up into his eye's. She smiled then stood up on her tippy toes to kiss him with one hand on his arm for support and one hand in his hair behind his head weaved into his hair pulling him deeper into the kiss.


	13. Eavesdropping

Star Trek/Battle Star Galactica

The Long Way Home

Chapter 13

Eavesdropping

April 5, 2017

When everyone woke up the following morning Marie and James made their way into the common room to find Richard still up checking his security placements, Max and Karen sitting silently on the couch under their oval window that looked out at the stars as they passed. "Good morning everyone. " Marie said and noticed Richard turn around with his index finger over his lips also Karen and Max had flinched slightly.

"Good Morning." Richard said as he pointed down to the medal he had received the night before. He pulled out his tricorder out scanned the medal then walked over to Marie and James to show it was a listening device.

"I believe it's time for breakfast everyone lets go to the Galactica's officers club." Marie said nodding over to Richard for good work. She walked over to the door to their room and walked out with the others behind her. She looked around and noticed they were visually alone so she pointed to Richards tricorder which he used to determine they were actually alone, and he nodded to her. "Alright so lets just assume those awards were given to us to listen in on our conversations and to determine when our room would be empty or otherwise unprotected. So who on the council and why? Or who else had access to the medals before we received them?" she put to her crew quietly as they stood outside their quarters with Richard keeping an eye on his tricorder to make sure no one sneaked up on them.

"Sire Uri obviously." Max said as he looked between the people who were in charge.

"He is the obvious suspect yes, but there is an old saying 'assuming makes and ass out of you and me' so lets just go on facts shall we. We need proof and answers. Everyone in this fleet would gain by taking our equipment and knowledge. Even Adama, Apollo, and Starbuck has something to gain Though I don't believe them to be our enemy here. Not to mention the possible traitors among the fleet for the Cylon's." Marie said as she looked between her crew curiously for answers.

"Well no matter what we need to secure our own quarters here or start living in the shuttle. And I'm sure we don't all want to cram into the shuttle for a long period of time." James said knowing something had to be done about the listening devices.

"Sound proof display boxes. We are showing them off with out suspicion if our enemy manages to get invited in." Marie suggested looking around at the others to see if they had any better ideas.

"Commander we know we are close to Klingon space now wouldn't it be better to cut our losses and leave these people behind." Karen asked curiously knowing their shuttle could be in Federation space in a matter of a couple weeks and this fleet being held at his slowest ships speed would take months to skirt around the Klingons.

"Yes we could do that and that isn't off the table, but these people need our help weeding out this conspiracy they have been so helpful to us we owe them. They could have left us for dead and the borg got us, or the Sheliac since we ended up so close to their border. Neither prospect seems appealing to me Besides most of these people are good people I wouldn't want to leave them to get caught trespassing in Klingon space or manage to get totally lost and into Romulan or Cardasian Space." Marie said as she crossed her arms and thought for several moments switching her weight from foot to foot, and biting her lip lightly her face scrunched up in concentrated thought.

"I agree with Marie." Richard said as he drew everyone's shocked attention. "What?" he said as he looked at them all like they were crazy.

"You just usually fight tooth and nail with Marie." Karen said and giggled slightly at the dumbfounded look on Richards face.

"No I don't..." Richard said as he looked over to Marie to get her to help him out with this only to find a smile on her face and an eyebrow raised.

"We do tend to butt heads on occasion. But we usually come to the same conclusion in the end." Marie said and laughed lightly. "Alright, Richard lets try and track the signal transmission to find out who's bugging our rooms. Max you need to go to the shuttle and use the replicator to create the sound proof boxes. I'm going to Adama to see what their searches have found." Marie said ignoring her husband as he stared at her, she turned and walked away noticing that he wasn't far behind her.

"Marie..." James said once he fell into step with her.

"I know James I'm still on Medical leave." Marie said as she rolled her eyes slightly.

"Well yes...but I was thinking you could go see the Dr. today and see if he would release you back to duty since he said your wounds looked like they had been healing for two weeks." James said as he glanced over at her curiously.

"Why the change?" Marie asked curiously as she glanced over at him to see the worried look on her husbands face.

"I...You...Uhm... Well you see this has gotten so complicated overnight that I don't know if I can keep up with it all by my self..." James said as he stared straight ahead not wanting to really show how worried he was.

"James." Marie said as she grabbed his hand and stopped forcing him to stop as well. He turned to look at her confused. "You are doing great! I know you wont let anything happen to anyone if you can help it, you just need to relax. You are not alone that's what our crew is for." she said softly as she looked at him knowing that sometimes being in command during situations like this could put a lot of emotional strain on a person's body and mind.

"I've never been in a situation like this. Stuck in the middle of no where with others relying on my judgment to keep them alive for a long period of time. Training for this is one thing but this is completely different and it's nerve racking. I can only imagine what it's like to be Captain." James said as he looked away.

' _Men and their egos... one little fight and their perception of the situation changes._ ' Marie thought and smiled. "You are not alone James. You have done everything possible to keep the crew safe. I have complete faith in you, but I will see the Dr. today I had intentions on doing so after the altercation last night. Leaving me in the quarters all day while the rest of you buddy up is dangerous." she said and squeezed his hand lightly while smiling at him.

James nodded and they continued up to the bridge silently. "Ah Commander Marshal I see you are doing well." Adama said once the two of them had entered the bridge he had been expecting them for some time. He motioned down the corridor towards his office. They walked down the corridor and entered the Starfleet Crew remained silent as Marie started to pull out her tricorder. "Well I'm glad... to see you are doing alright Commander?" Adama started then slightly paused as his brain changed track when Marie and James put their index fingers up to their lips simultaneously.

"Yes thank you Commander. I am unfortunately still on Medical leave though." Marie said as she used her tricorder to scan the room.

James almost laughed at the look Adama was giving Marie. He looked almost like a lost puppy questioning what she was doing and why. He glanced over at his wife when he heard her close her tricorder and she nodded slightly as she started to put it away. "Sorry Commander but we found out our rooms have been bugged we wanted to make sure your room was safe before we revealed any info." he said glancing back over at Adama.

Adama looked between the two Starfleet members curiously before he sat down. "So my room is safe then. Why bug yours?" he asked curiously.

"No idea. But it's troubling. We are tracing the signals now." Marie said as she sat down opposite Adama wondering how his search had gone.

"How long has this bug been there do you know?" Adama asked curiously wondering if this had anything to do with the celebration and the break in that had happened the night before.

"Since yesterday hanging around our necks at the party last night." James said as he raised an eyebrow when Adama leaned back in his chair stunned that a member of the council would be so disrespectful and would break an agreement with these people who were obviously technologically advanced out matching their own technology easily.

"So the Cylon attack, the invitation for you James to join Sire Uri by force if need be, your awards, the break in, and now you are being bugged." Adama said as he put his right hand up to the medallion on his uniform rubbing it slightly with an distant look on his face seriously troubled by this news.

"Exactly. Is this normal behavior for your council?" Marie asked curiously expecting Adama to be insulted and bluster with offense.

"No...before the destruction of the colonies this would have been met with extreme disgust. Now we must tread carefully because there are so few of us and apparently not the best." Adama said as he stood up and walked over to a book case obviously disturbed by this news looking for a specific book which he found and returned to his seat.

"Commander, like I said we are currently tracking the signals. But now we need an update on your investigations for the Cylon attack and for last nights incident." Marie said after glancing at James. She truly did trust Adama, though she couldn't explain why exactly but there was something about the man that was endearing and loyal to a fault.

"As for the Cylon attack we have found no evidence of sabotage by our own people. Before you arrived we had several skirmishes with the Cylon's our current theory is that some how they managed to get it onto the hull of the Gemenon. But we aren't sure as to a reason, just to widdle away at our ships or was that specific ship targeted for a reason?" Adama said as he relaxed back into his chair again sitting the book down on his desk.

"Well would this Baltar know who is on specific ships? Could he have went after that one because some one important or just a old grudge is on the Gemenon?" Marie asked curiously as she leaned back in her chair and crossed her right leg over her left.

"Baltar disappeared off of the Presidents ship Battlestar Atlantia just before the surprise attack that destroyed 11 of our Battle Stars. We had thought 12 were destroyed but a couple of Sectars back the Battle Star Pegasus found us when we were about to run out of fuel. Which never rendezvoused back up with us after we attacked a Cylon fuel station she took on several Basestars by herself so we could escape with the civilians... Back to Baltar no there is no way he could possibly know who is on any of the ships except Galactica, her crew hasn't changed except the added viper pilots from the Pegasus." Adama said as he looked off to the side thinking back on the Pegasus before he shook his head and returned his attention to Marie and James.

"Sorry for the loss of the Pegasus." James said as he put a hand on Marie's shoulder.

"A couple of months back we found out what happened to our own Star Ship Pegasus. The ship disappeared 7 years ago with only 9 survivors which were found in an escape pod. A couple of my friends died on the Pegasus when it exploded due to a supposed warp core breach, it was an experimental ship new technologies and so forth most of which are on the Enterprise now. The inquiry into the accident said the crew mutinied, that is absolutely unheard of for Federation ships absolutely unheard of, I kept digging and found a report that had been buried by Starfleet Intelligence that stated the surviving crew was withholding information and a second investigation needed to be conducted. It never happened and I was told to drop it. Then a few months ago I found out why, the Enterprise found the Pegasus still in tact and inside an asteroid. The Pegasus wasn't just testing normal technology they were breaking the Treaty of Algeron with the Romulan Star Empire which forbids the Federation from creating its own cloaking device, the crew did mutiny but it wasn't actually a mutiny it was their duty as Starfleet Officers to put a stop to those experiments." Marie said as she looked up at James and smiled softly at him. She looked back over to Adama to see him leaning on his desk slightly listening closely to her story.

"I see perhaps Pegasus is just a bad name for a ship for outer space." Adama suggested then leaned back into his chair again. "Now as for the incident last night we have searched the whole crew this morning none of our staff has any bruising. But a shuttle just a few centons before your Lt. Snows showed up on the bridge did leave the Galactica for the Raising Star. We have requested that shuttle's passenger list and that all it's passengers be returned to the Galactica. But your attacker could have left the Raising Star for any of the other ships in the fleet by the time we track them all down the bruises could be healed." Adama said with a frown and a sigh.

"As Marie said to me last night this person wasn't built like one of your warriors, my only other thought was maybe private security, they wear dark uniforms. Now the listening devices were handled by Sire Uri and that lady last night that is for sure, who else would have had access to them?" James asked curiously as he continued to stand slightly behind and to the left of his wife.

"Everyone on the council including myself..." Adama said thoughtfully glancing between the two Starfleet Crew.

"Well that doesn't narrow it down any." Marie said as she glanced up at James.

"We'll just have to wait until the signal is traced then." James said and shrugged lightly like it was no big revelation.

"We were already doing that." Marie said as she shook her head at her husbands nonchalant reaction. "Anyway, is it normal for the Cylon's to ignore the fleet for weeks?" she asked curiously returning her attention to Adama.

"No actually I was starting to get a team together to check our flank, it's odd but I guess the way you jumped in last time had Baltar stumped as to who you are, where you came from, or if we have found a way to create a prototype of amazing power." Adama said as he stood up and walked over to his offices oval window to watch the stars slide by slowly.

"Well how about my crew go and check on the flank of the fleet. We can't afford to be just sitting around doing nothing waiting for the next issue to crop up." Marie said as she stood up and joined Adama over by the window. "Your fighters should stay here to protect the fleet. We are faster and can scan larger area in a shorter amount of time." she said watching the stars slid by as well.

"I can't ask you to risk your lives again on my gut feeling." Adama said not turning to her.

"I didn't hear you ask us to do anything." James said as he watched the two knowing Marie would do this one way or the others so he might as well try to get it done with Adama's blessing.

"We have the same gut feeling Adama. We must act on it. Its been weeks since we've seen the Cylon's and with them wanting the extinction of the species they aren't going to give up that easily. Besides I'm curious to know if they entered Klingon space." Marie said and smiled at that.

"So they don't just dislike Human's?" Adama asked curiously as he glanced over at Marie this time.

Marie for her part laughed. "Oh no Klingons hate everyone they are a warrior race, they just hate the Romulans more than Humans. But they will defend their boarders against anyone and everyone who crosses into their territory. We are not that far from Federation space, if we left you here we would be home in a matter of weeks, but at your slowest speed it will be months." she said as she glanced over at Adama again.

"Why don't you just leave us behind and go home?" Adama asked confused as he looked over at her.

"Well we discussed that this morning actually. We own you for saving us when we were adrift plus all of the hospitality you have given us since. The path ahead to get to Earth is dangerous, there are two paths we can take to get home well three if you count just taking chances and cutting across Klingon space, not a wise idea. The first one is we skirt between the Klingons and the Gorn Territory which is extremely dangerous, then the other is going around both Territories which is the safest but will take longer. And if you miss the turn you'll end up in Tholians, Talarian, or Cardassian territory but your people have yet to prove you mean no harm to Earth, you personally I believe are not a threat but your government not so much." Marie said as she glanced over at Adama curiously.

"We are pleased to have you here for as long as it takes to prove we have no ill will towards Earth. You seem to be powerful and we would be foolish to try and take over once we got there, our civilian government would be wise to recognize that fact." Adama said then turned around and walked back to his chair behind his desk.

"There is another option for your people Commander Adama." James said as he watched his wife return to his side. "You could just settle in Federation space on any uninhabited M class planet and still have the protection of Earth. You could submit your application for admittance into the Federation once you get your civilization thriving again and make strides towards achieving Federation entrance requirements." he said curiously looking over at Adama to see if that would be an option for their fleet.

"There is always that choice. I'm not sure our Government will be willing to give up their authority." Adama said as he leaned back in his chair thinking again.

"Actually I think that is the best plan for your people. You wouldn't have to conform to Earth laws if you colonized your own planet, you would just have to abide by Federation guidelines later on, but your world would be your own laws. My own gut tells me they are not going to like taking orders from Earth's government especially if they are refusing to even abide by the deal we made as Federation representatives with your government.." Marie said as she smiled over to Adama.

"Very well I will put it to the council next time we meet. Now about finding the Cylon's, I can't believe we've lost them so if you are truly wanting to go find them you are free to." Adama said as he nodded to Marie.

"Very well Commander Adama, we shall leave as soon as I am done with Dr. Salik." Marie said as she glanced over at her husband and saw him smile at her.

"I take it you are going to request to be returned to active duty." Adama said as he looked between the two yet again.

"Of course, I've had it just sitting in our quarters." Marie said and laughed lightly.

"Good luck then. Inform the bridge when you are ready to depart." Adama said as he stood up again reaching over his desk to shake each of their hands. Then he watched them leave his office. He was thinking as he walked out of his office to return to the bridge about all that had happened since these young Federation crew members had been stranded here on his ship and amazed at how well they took everything in stride.


	14. The Search

Star Trek/Battle Star Galactica

The Long Way Home

Chapter 14

The Search

April 12, 2017

Marie and James had made their way down to the Life Bay to find Dr. Salik to get Marie released back to duty. They were now standing there arguing with Dr. Salik about said release for the last half hour.

"Dr. you just said that there is no reason to keep me from duty." Marie said agitated that the Dr. still wouldn't release her back to duty.

"I would like to see your medical records. I'm assuming that you have them stored in your computer." Dr. Salik said as he looked at Marie curiously.

"And what would that accomplish?" James asked curiously knowing this was about to go in a direction that it just couldn't go.

"You healed so much faster than any human should. I would like an answer to that. I need your medical records to substantiate my own findings." Dr. Salik said as he looked between the two unsure what the problem was.

"It's officially none of your business Dr. my records are sealed at the highest level of Star Fleet. Sorry you will have to just wonder. Now for my release?" Marie said stiffly really hoping this would end there.

"Not with out your records there could be something that I am missing." Dr. Salik said as he crossed his arms standing his ground wondering what the problem is for the hundredth time during this conversation.

"I will be going back on duty with or without your approval Dr. this is just a formality. You will not receive my records and that is final. Go to Commander Adama if you like." Marie said as she spun on her heal and walked away leaving the Life Bay.

"Marie, is that wise?" James asked quietly as he caught up with her. "This could cause more problems then just letting him see your confidential medical records would cause." he said worried that they were about to open up a can of worms.

"No James there is a reason why my files are classified as you know. These people won't understand and only god knows what problems will happen if they try to duplicate the results. No they can't have the records. The rest of the records can be given over to Dr. Salik but mine stay secure unless absolutely necessary." Marie said as she chose their destination of the Landing Bay and headed in that direction.

"Yes ma'am." James said as he followed a few paces behind her towards the shuttle.

"James you understand what I'm worried about right?" Marie said as she looked over at her husband worried that he miss understood her reasons.

"I understand I'm just not sure if this, blatantly ignoring their request, is wise." James said as he fell into step beside her.

"It's my call to make. Remember I saw first hand what happened..." Marie said as she shrugged lightly looking off in the distance away from her husband. "If I have to, I'll explain to Adama but I'd rather keep it as need to know." she said thoughtfully.

They walked the rest of the way to the Landing Bay in silence. They walked into the landing bay and over to the shuttle to see how the crew was coming along on their assignments. Richard was up in the cockpit using the shuttles computer to trace the signals being transmitted from their medals. Max had 4 sound proof boxes ready to take back to their quarters with a fifth in the process of being replicated. Karen was sitting off to the side with nothing to do but was since Max and Richard was required here at the shuttle she came along to keep up with their buddy system.

"How's it coming?" Marie asked as she stepped up into the shuttle curiously looking around at everyone.

"I'm almost done, then all will be silent. Karen is going to help me carry them back to the rooms and put them away for safe keeping." Max said as he looked from the replicator over to Marie sand smiled.

"Good job, and you are sure this will do exactly that?" Marie said as she picked up one of the display boxes. Each box was slightly different in design all were clear, with what looked to be black velvet stand in the center like a mannequin that they used to display necklaces, wood trim around all the edges. The difference being the wood around the boxes was different; Mahogany, Cherry, Walnut, Maple, and the one being pulled form the replicator was Oak.

"Yes these will do exactly what we intend for them." Max said as he sat the oak display box down beside the others for inspection.

"Fantastic, I love how you personalized them slightly. If no one else want's this one I'll take it the Cherry wood looks amazing." Marie said and laughed lightly then shrugged.

"Alright Marie gets the Cherry, who else want's to choose?" Max asked and laughed as Marie smiled brightly over at James showing him the box like it was something special.

"Well Maple pairs well with Cherry so I'll go with that one." James said and laughed scratching the back of his head with his right hand looking at his wife like she was crazy. "You realize this is a stop gap right." he said to her curiously.

"Of course but that doesn't mean we don't have to appreciate the hard work put in and the beauty of it." Marie said and smiled over at her husband then over to Max.

"Glad to be your interior decorator will be here all week." Max said then bowed dramatically to her as a joke.

"Well Karen, Max, Richard select yours so we can get this shuttle ready for departure. We have a mission find the Cylon's we can do it faster and search a wider area than the Galactica crew." Marie said as she looked at the others motioning to the boxes.

"I'll take what ever is left, so you guy's pick what you want." Richard said from the cockpit still narrowing down the signal, from what he could tell the signal was going to the Raising Star but he wanted to be sure.

"Well I'll take the Mahogany one I've got a soft spot for dark wood." Karen said as she picked up the box.

"Very well... hum... I'll go with Walnut. That leaves Oak for Richard." Max said as he picked up the last two boxes. "Unless there is anything else for us we'll take these back to our quarters and put them to use." he said and winked stepped forward to take the box Marie was holding.

"Great idea." Marie said placing her display box on top of the other two. James gave his over to Karen and watched them leave.

"Alright down to business. Richard what have you found?" Marie asked as she made her way up to the pilots seat.

"The final test has been done, there is only one possible ship receiving the transmission. The Raising Star." Richard said as he turned to look at Marie then glanced over at James because she had looked at him quickly.

"Who do we know on that ship?" Marie asked curiously as she looked back over to Richard.

"Give me a second..." Richard said as he turned back around and started scanning for known bio-signals. "From current knowledge and scans I just don't have the information needed to know who is on that ship we don't have all of their bio-scans in our system and none have used the transporter, I'm sorry Commander." Richard said as he turned back around to face them.

"No worries we'll just have to ask Commander Adama." Marie said as she waved the apology aside.

"Ask me what?" Adama asked as he stood at the bottom of the back hatch with Captain Apollo and Lt. Starbuck. Richard again saw the quick look that Marie gave James and wondered about it.

"Ah welcome gentlemen come in and have a seat." Marie said as she waved the men into the shuttle and to the bench type seats against one wall. "Richard will you go help Max and Karen please then you can rest for the rest of the day. Tell Max he's on duty tonight." she said over to Richard getting his curiosity up again.

"Yes ma'am." Richard said as he stood up and grabbed a few pads glancing between everyone curiously something was going on and he was out of the loop. He shrugged the thought away it wouldn't be the first time decisions were made without his knowledge in his many years of Starfleet service and it wouldn't be the last.

"Is there anyone of importance on the Raising Star?" James asked curiously as Richard started towards the back hatch.

"Sire Uri is on board the Raising Star." Adama said as he took a seat. Richard made it down the back hatch and started across the landing bay wondering what all this was about. It was only human nature after all to be curious.

"James the back hatch please." Marie said and waited as her husband sealed the back hatch. "I'm assuming you don't mind Apollo and Starbuck hearing this conversation?" she asked curiously looking back over to Adama curiously and when he nodded she continued. "Very well the signal's being transmitted from our medals is being transmitted to the Raising Star. Last night a shuttle left from the Galactica to the same after our quarters were ransacked."

"You ransacked Marie, the person was searching for something though we don't know what." James said as he looked at his wife raising an eyebrow at her.

"You're a pain you know that." Marie said as she glared over at her husband for a second. "Anyway the evidence is piling up that these incidents are orchestrated by Sire Uri or some one who what's to frame him and is trying very hard to do just that." she said as she looked back over to Adama wondering why he had actually came down here with two warriors.

"So it seems." Adama said softly as he watched Marie curiously.

"So what actually brings you here to us?" Marie asked unable to wait any longer wanting to know why he had sought them out and didn't really seam interested in the topic of conversation at the moment. She crossed her right leg over her left and had her elbow on her knee with her hand propping up her chin as she looked at the two warriors and Adama curiously.

"Ah yes well I have received a complaint from Dr. Salik." Adama said as he watched Marie for some sort of a reaction. According to the Dr. Marie had seemed very perturbed and irrational about this subject.

"Huh. That didn't take long. What is it that you want Commander?" Marie asked curiously as she let her hand fall from her face to let her arm hang across her leg.

"As agreed your computers are off limits to us, but I just don't understand why medical records would be a problem. And require such a reaction to the request." Adama said curiously looking between Marie and James.

"Ah well Starfleet Security protocols are not your all's forte. Suffice to say only my records are off limits unless it is needed for a medical diagnosis, which is not the case. If your doctor needs any of my crews records for a medical diagnosis then they are all his, but I am not giving them to him to satisfy his curiosity. He said he had no reason for me not to return to duty he wanted to check my medical records to verify his findings. To understand why I heal so fast, I just do so lets leave it at that if you please." Marie said as she leaned back in her chair.

"I shall talk with him and get you released back to duty. Your systems are yours to command at all times of course." Adama said as he shared a quick glance between Apollo and Starbuck.

"Thank you Commander Adama I appreciate that." Marie said and smiled brightly over at him and his two warriors.

"My second order of business is when you are ready to depart on your search for the Cylon's I would like to have Starbuck go with you." Adama said curiously wondering if this impasse would affect the rest of their cooperation.

"Welcome aboard Starbuck. Now as before with Athena this is our shuttle you will do as you are told, any problems with that Lieutenant?" Marie asked curiously as she stood up and made her way over to him.

"No problems." Starbuck said as he reached out and shook the hand she offered to him.

"We should be ready in about a half an hour." Marie said brightly as she motioned over to the back hatch so that James would know to lower it for their guests to leave.

~*~*~*~ Half an Hour Later ~*~*~*~

"Ready to go?" Marie asked curiously as Starbuck arrived back at the shuttle to still see only Marie and James.

"Yes is this it for the crew today?" Starbuck asked curiously looking around at the almost empty shuttle.

"Well yes, I am leaving Lieutenant Snows in charge of our two Ensigns here on the Galactica. Besides the two of us are more than qualified." Marie said and smiled brightly as she motioned him to a seat. Once he sat down she made her way forward to the pilots seat and sat down. "Galactica control Shuttle craft Curie is ready to depart for search mission." she said after she hit the com button watching James seal the back hatch again then make his way forward.

"Galactica acknowledges. Shuttle Craft Curie you are cleared for departure."

Marie touched a few buttons and the shuttle lifted off the deck and slowly made it's way out of the landing bay. "Shuttle craft Curie has cleared Galactica." she said.

"Galactica confirms."

"Shuttle Craft Curie will remain at Galactica's maximum scanning range to search for the Cylon's in an arc around the fleet we shall return with in two hours." Marie said as she touched a few more buttons setting a course towards the right of the fleet going to start there and make their way around the back half of the fleet then they would complete the circle returning to their starting point by going around the front of the fleet.

"Galactica confirms. Galactica out."

"Here we go gentlemen." Marie said then the shuttle jumped to warp 3 to get to their starting destination as fast as possible. "James I have our starting position please plot the course we need to take around the fleet so that we stay on the maximum edge of the Galactica scanners. I really want to search completely around the fleet so that we know the Cylon's didn't split up to hit us in a pincer move. We need to be back at the Galactica in two hours."

"Right plotted and keyed in ready for your command once we reach the starting coordinates you have keyed in." James said as he looked over at his wife.

"Great. Starbuck what do you say to a small cultural exchange?" Marie said as she glanced back at Starbuck curiously.

"Marie your music really?" James said as he looked over at her like she was crazy.

"Uhm... sure I'm here for the ride." Starbuck said as he eyed the two nervously not exactly sure what he was getting himself into.

"Ah don't listen to him. It's music from before World War III. I'm a fanatic for 20th - 21st century Earth." Marie said and shrugged. "Computer play music file Marie one." she said as she turned back around coming to a stop as they reached their starting coordinates she imputed the necessary information to start their search as " _Thunderstruck_ " by ACDC started playing.

 _Crazy_ by Aerosmith;

 _Third Rock from the Sun_ by Joe Diffie;

 _Marching to Mars_ by Sammy Hagar;

"Mars?" Starbuck asked curiously.

"Computer pause. It's the fourth planet in the Sol System, our system. This song represents a lot of people back then who thought we were beyond hope, destroying ourselves and our planet and the only way to save humanity was to leave not that we had the ability to colonize another planet. We did eventually colonize Mars but that was a lot later in 2173. computer continue." Marie said as she turned to face him glad that he was interested in the songs once she was done explaining she turned back around.

 _I do it for you_ by Bryan Adams;

 _My Sacrifice_ by Creed;

 _Bring me to life_ by Evanescence;

 _Numb_ by Linkin Park;

 _If Everyone Cared_ by Nickelback;

 _Drive_ by Incubas;

 _Miami_ by Will Smith;

"What or where is Miami?" Starbuck asked curiously unable to help himself.

"Computer pause. Miami is a city in the State of Florida in an old country called the United States of America. Florida was in the south eastern portion of the country covered in beached with several amusement parks for recreation. Weather mostly warm but dangerous at the time during hurricane season. Hurricanes came up off the ocean with huge gusts of wind and rain could demolish buildings if not properly built or secured, flood whole cities with the sudden down pour. Computer continue." Marie said then had to explain further with Starbucks curious look at the term hurricane season.

 _Drops of Jupiter_ by Train;

"I'm sorry but Jupiter?" Starbuck asked trying to understand the references in the song.

"Computer pause. It's all right Starbuck, Jupiter is the fifth planet in the Sol System. It's the largest planet in our solar system. We have Jupiter Station which is a Federation Research Facility in orbit of the planet Jupiter." Marie said yet again facing Starbuck.

"Search area one clear no sign of the Cylon's continuing on course around the back half of the fleet Commander." James reported from the navigation seat.

"Very well, continue scans. Computer continue." Marie said as she turned back around again.

 _Pour some sugar on me_ by Def Leppard;

 _Kryptonite_ by 3 Doors Down;

"Krypton...what?" Starbuck asked yet again unable to help himself.

Marie sniggered as she turned back around to face him. "Computer pause. Kryptonite it an old fictional weakness of an old fictional superhero called Superman. Double life as a man he was a news paper reporter Clark Kent then Super hero in disguise as Superman. He is an alien from the planet Krypton on Earth since he was a baby barely escaping his own planets destruction, the child finds out eventually as he grows up that our yellow sun gives him power making him invincible, since he grew up away from his own original plant. If he comes into contact with rocks from his home world of Krypton dubbed Kryptonite he weakens making that his vulnerability." Marie explained. ' _Enjoying_ m _usic is harder when you have to explain it_.' she thought amused as she smiled at Starbuck.

 _Copperhead Road_ by Steve Earle;

 _American Soldier_ by Toby Keith;

 _Just a Dream_ by Carrie Underwood;

 _Letters from Home_ by John Michael Montgomery;

 _My Heart Will go on_ by Celine Dion;

 _In Color_ by Jamey Johnson;

"Ok that one, I have a couple questions about it mentions 35 on a cotton farm in the Great Depression? 1943 Tail gunner, New Orleans?" Starbuck asked curiously before the next song could start.

"Computer pause. Ok Starbuck this one is going to take a while so sit back and relax. James keep an eye on sensors and take over piloting for a few minutes." Marie said as she turned around again to face Starbuck.

"Sure." James said as he just continued doing his duty.

"Ok the easy parts New Orleans is a city in Louisiana also in the southern portion of United States. Uhm tail gunner is the second person in an aircraft of that era that handled the tail gun they defend the aircraft from attacks against the rear or tail of the airplane." Marie said as she scratched the side of her head trying to remember the details that she was going to have to explain.

"Alright now basic history is Earth has had three world wars, we nearly destroyed our selves. The first World War was July 28, 1914-November 11, 1918. Suffice to say that whole mess can be traced back to the assassination of an Archduke of Austria and defense treaties throughout the European countries. One declared war and the others were obligated to join in. Eventually The United States entered into the war on the Alliance's side aligning with Great Britain, France, and Russia effectively tipping the balance of power against Germany, Austria, and Hungry."

"Now the Great Depression, the stock market crashed in October of 1929 the economy didn't really rebound again until 1939. At the peak of the Great Depression around 15 million Americans were jobless loosing homes unable to feed their families, it was the most difficult time for the average citizen, businesses and banks were closing unable to continue functioning. Cotton farms were largely in the south it's what clothes of that era were made from. Cotton it was grown, picked, then turned into clothing."

"Now World War 2, you'd have thought we would have learned our lesson the first time but humans are doomed to repeat past errors. WW2 began in Europe as did the first time, September 1, 1939-September 2, 1945. This one lasted much longer because the US citizens refused to be dragged into another war that was half a world away from us. Germany invaded Poland causing Great Britain and France to declare war on Germany. The US stay's out of the war effectively until December 7, 1941 at which time the Japanese Navy attacked Pearl Harbor because of trade sanctions basically destroying our Navy. The US declares war on Japan the morning of December 8th, then the Axis declares war on the US December 9th. The Axis members end up being Germany, Italy, Romania, Bulgaria, Hungry and Japan against Great Britain, France, The United States of America, and several other nations. The allies eventually beat the others into submission one at at time until all was left was Japan who refused to surrender. The US dropped two atomic bombs on the island of Japan the death toll was so catastrophic Japan had no alternative but surrender. So ends WW2."

"And what of your World War 3?" Starbuck asked curiously.

"That lasted from 2026-2053. 600 million dead all of the major cities and governments destroyed. The Eastern Coalition attacked the United States effectively beginning WW3, Colonel Phillip Green and his faction of Eco Terrorist murdered over 37million they were a treacherous, genocidal, bunch of maniacs, made Hitler of WW1 & WW2 look like the an apostle. It didn't matter the cost as long at their objectives were complete. He would set up attacks to happen while he 'conducted' peace negotiations with his victims." Marie said darkly as she glared over by the back hatch.

"Marie..." James said softly as he touched her arm looking at her warmly.

Marie smiled softly over at her husband and place a hand over his. "Sorry the third World War touches a nerve with me. Anyway it took till 2050 United Earth Government was put into place. Then First Contact with the Vulcans was in Bozeman Montana on April 5, 2063 after Zefram Cochrane did his test flight of our first warp engine made of scraps and an old missile, the ship was called Phoenix. By early 2100's Humanity had eleminated poverty, disease, hunger, and war. Also got rid of hopelessness, cruelty, and despair. April 2151 the first United Earth Star Ship NX-01 Enterprise was launched Warp Five capable and we've never looked back. Now of course the NCC 1701-D Enterprise is our flag ship capable of Warp 9.975." Marie said proudly at the accomplishments of Earth.

"Section two is clear Commander. No sign of the Cylon's. Starting the left side of the fleet now." James said bringing then all back from their history lesson.

"Now if you will excuse me for a few minutes I have a shuttle to pilot. Let me know if you have anymore questions Lieutenant. Computer continue music." Marie said pleasantly as she turned back around to her control panels.

 _Almost Home_ by Craig Morgan,

 _Shift Work_ by Kenny Chesney,

 _It's My Life_ by Bon Jovi,

 _Boy's of Fall_ by Kenny Chesney,

 **AN: Sorry for the long chapter, lol I still didn't get everything I wanted into this one so it's a two parter now. So they have made it half way around the fleet and no Cylon's...what's to come hum? All of my history from WW1, Great Depression, & WW2 came from Google lol and the history for WW3 came from Memory Alpha.**

 **DISCLAMERS: I own none of the music mentioned in this chapter or any future chapters all songs are marked with who the artists are, also I own nothing of Star Trek or Battle Star Galactica! Unless you count DVD's, but those are trademarked and that ain't mine either lol.**


	15. Betrayal

Star Trek/Battle Star Galactica

The Long Way Home

Chapter 15

Betrayed

April 19, 2017

 _Only God Knows Why_ by Kid Rock

 _Iris_ by The Goo Goo Dolls

 _The Ballad of Curtis Low_ by Lynyrd Skynyrd

 _Back in Black_ by ACDC

 _Wanted Dead or Alive_ by Bon Jovi

 _Broken_ by Seether

 _One Last Breath_ by Creed

 _Lonely_ by Akon

 _What I've Done_ by Linkin Park

"Commander section 3 is clear no sign of the Cylon's." James said as he turned to look at Marie curiously.

"Computer pause. Where could they have gone? We are at the maximum range of the Galactica's scanners then we are using our sensors which is three times the scanning range of the Galactica." Marie said confused as they started the forth section the front of the fleet.

"They couldn't have backed off when they saw you approaching could they?" Starbuck asked curiously as he stood up and made his way to stand slightly behind the two but between them.

"No, not with the speed we are going they would never have the time to get out of our sensor range. They would have to jump to warp probably 5 to get out of our sensor range that fast. That is something your people and the Cylon's just don't have the technology to do." Marie said as she glanced back at Starbuck.

"We still have the final section to search." James reminded as he looked over at Marie.

"Right. Computer resume." Marie said as she turned back around to the controls.

 _Meant to Live_ by Switchfoot

 _Humble and Kind_ by Tim McGraw

 _Dirt on my Boots_ by Jon Pardi

 _One Hell of an Amen_ by Brantly Gilbert

 _Wagon Wheel_ by Darius Rucker

 _Homeboy_ by Eric Church

 _Survivor_ by Destiny's Child

 _Ignition_ by R. Kelly

 _I'm Like a Bird_ by Nelly Furtado

 _Fallin_ ' by Alicia Keys

 _Your Body is a Wonderland_ by John Mayer

 _Where is the Love_ by The Black Eyed Peas

 _Try Everything_ by Shakira

 _Faith of the Heart_ by Rod Stewart

"Marie the front of the fleet is clear too." James said as he looked over at Marie curiously now that they were back at their starting point.

Marie brought the shuttle to a halt as she turned and looked at Starbuck curiously. "Computer quit playback. Starbuck is it normal for the Cylon's to completely loose contact with the fleet?"

"No I've been expecting to be attacked for days." Starbuck said confused.

"Maybe they wondered into Klingon or Sheliak space." James suggested as he turned around as well.

"Could be the Klingon's are comparable to our own technology and they don't compromise their borders just because of ignorance of the person doing the crossing." Marie said as she looked over at James.

"Klingon's could be on them without ever showing up on scanners because of their darn cloaking device." James said as he turned back around to the sensors. "We need to get back and give them a course change with in the next two hours if they don't change course they will cross into Gorn space." he said as he looked at Marie again.

"Gorn space huh... I'd say another week will get up into the farthest reaches of Federation space then another two months till we reach home." Marie said as she turned around and made the course adjustment to return to the Galactica.

"Are we really that close?" Starbuck said hopefully as he stood up between them again looking out at the stars as they zoomed past.

"You call it close we call it slow." Marie said and laughed as she glanced up at Starbuck. "Wait that means we are going to be going between the Gorn and where the Mutara Nebula used to be." she said as she stood up and brushed past Starbuck leaning over the sensor console changing the sensors to do a long range scan of the Genesis area.

"What Marie?" James asked as he turned in his chair to give her a clear shot at the console looking at her confused.

"The Mutara Nebula used to be here until Khan destroyed the USS Reliant with the stolen Genesis devise trying to kill Kirk and his Enterprise. Admiral Kirk survived but Captain Spock died to save the ship. Vulcan's are a resilient species though he performed some ancient ritual with Dr. McCoy to transfer his katra. He was returned to health after Kirk and his crew stole the Enterprise from Space Dock to save him. I can't believe there is still so much debris in that sector." Marie said as she pointed to a spot on the screen and thought back to what she knew of the encounter of Kirk's Enterprise and the rouge Khan in 2285.

"Genesis devise?" Starbuck asked curiously as he watched Marie sit back down int the pilots seat.

"A devise created by Dr. Carol Marcus. It was meant to be fired at a lifeless planet to terraform it into a living planet ready for colonization in a mater of weeks. But the Genesis planet was created from the Nebula and was unstable it aged rapidly and destroyed itself shortly after being created. David Marcus, James Kirk and Carol Marcus' son died at the hands of the Klingon's who believed the Genesis devise was a weapon. A senseless death since Genesis wasn't a weapon and was deemed a failure by Starfleet." Marie said as she brought the shuttle around to Galactica ready to land.

"Shuttle craft Curie returning to Galactica." Marie said over the com system.

"Shuttle craft Curie cleared for landing."

"Have a seat Starbuck." Marie said as she glanced back at him then set a course to land the shuttle in the landing bay. She maneuvered the shuttle into the landing bay then turned it back to face the exit again before touching down and shutting down the maneuvering thrusters and securing all systems.

"You know a lot about history." Starbuck said as she stood back up when the two of the Starfleet personnel turned around and stood up.

"You have no idea." Marie said and laughed lightly as she headed for the back hatch lowering it. "Without knowing where we come from mistakes of the past will once again be made." she said with a smiled as the hatched lowered.

"I'm actually amazed she has never became a history professor at Starfleet Academy in San Francisco." James said as he looked over at Marie and smiled at her. "Not that I'm upset at that she didn't mind you."

"Yeah if I'd have done that then I wouldn't have married you." Marie said as she walked down to the landing bay deck then turned and watched the two guys walk down. She sealed the hatch once they stepped off then they all turned and made their way to the elevator to go up to the bridge to report in.

"Colonel Tigh there is no sign of the Cylon's anywhere around." Starbuck reported as he stepped up on the rotating command section.

"Is that so? That seems odd." Tigh said as he looked over to Marie and James curiously.

"We've effectively scanned all the way around the Fleet extending your range of scanning by four." James said as he looked over at Tigh wondering where Adama was.

"By four?" Tigh asked curiously as he looked between the Federation people not believing that their scanners could be that much better than their own.

"Yes Colonel our sensors have a range of three times that of your scanners. So in effect your scanners range plus ours gives us a range of four of your scanners." Marie explained as she looked at him unphased by his doubt.

"It's true Colonel they have amazing technology. I couldn't believe the distances they were able to search." Starbuck said as he looked at Colonel Tigh.

"Very well thank you for your report." Colonel Tigh said then turned back to commanding the bridge.

"Oh Colonel we have a course correction for you to keep the fleet out of Gorn territory." James said as he handed over a pad with the course correction on it.

"Thank you I will advise Commander Adama." Colonel Tigh said as he looked down at the course changes.

"If I may ask Colonel where is Commander Adama?" Marie asked curiously she had expected to be reporting to him since it was their joint agreement that this search needed to be done.

"He is meeting with the council. It was called by Sir Uri." Colonel Tigh said as he looked back at them wondering what this council meeting was about. He had a suspicion it had something to do with the Federation Crew.

"Time to go James." Marie said as she caught the look Tigh had given them. That look made her believe that this surprise meeting may have something to do with them, she wanted to go and check on the rest of her crew.

"Right." James said as he turned and walked off the command platform then left the bridge to make their way down to their quarters. "Lt. Marshal to Lt. Snows." No reply. He looked over at Marie worried and noticed that Starbuck was keeping up with them.

Marie stopped in the corridor and touched her communicator. "Computer locate Lt. Snows."

"Lt. Snows is in the council chamber."

"Computer is Ensign Wallis and Ensign Rosewood with him?" Marie asked curiously.

"Affirmative."

"The council knows we are back now. Lets go." Marie said as she headed for the Council chamber on the Galactica.

"I find it interesting that they made their move when you and I were gone." James said as he looked over at Marie he could tell she was trying contain her anger until they found out what exactly was going on.

"Surely this is a coincidence." Starbuck said not willing to believe that their government would be so reckless as to break an agreement with these people so blatantly.

"There are no coincidences in life." Marie said as she made serious efforts to remain neutral knowing her crew was unable to respond to a hail just wasn't helping her any.

"Stop!" one of the two men stationed outside the doors to the council chamber said once he saw the Starfleet uniforms come into sight around the corner.

"Get out of my way!" Marie said as she just kept walking then pushed them aside and opened the door. She stepped in to see her people being held by council security. "What is going on here?" she demanded as she made her way into the council chamber.

"Commander Marie Marshal, Lt. James Marshal you and your crew have been charged with withholding vital information from this council. You are under arrest." Reese said as he stepped in front of her halting her before she could get to the council while the one James had met before LeClair stepped up behind him and grabbed him.

"What the..." James said startled as he tried to get his arms free for a second then realized it was useless this time he couldn't get to his phaser.

Reese reached for Marie but she was quicker and grabbed one of his arms reaching for her she spun him around bending his arm up to where he hand was in between his shoulder blades. She knocked his feet out from under him causing him to face plant into the deck. "Don't move!" she said as she gave a quick tug on his arm causing him to cry out in pain slightly. She grabbed his gun and tossed it over to Apollo then stood up. "Explain yourselves." she said as she looked up from Reese to glare at Sire Uri.

"Just as stated you are charged with withholding vital information from this council." Sire Uri said with a smirk.

"For the record again this type of coercion in not what this council needs to do and I object to the treatment of our allies." Adama said as he placed his hands on the table leaning down looking around at all the faces of the council.

"What vital information have we withheld?" Marie demanded as she crossed her arms chewing on her bottom lip slightly wanting nothing more then to go up and drag Sire Uri from his seat.

"You are withholding the coordinates to Earth from this council it is vital for our survival that we find Earth." Sire Uri said standing up and squaring off to her, telling her by body poster he was better then her and her crew. "Tell us what we want to know and you and your crew will be cleared of all charges."

"The Federation doesn't negotiate with terrorist or enemies." Marie said as she narrowed her eyes at Sire Uri.

"Arrest her!" Sire Uri said angrily.

Marie heard movement behind her and dropped quickly sweeping her leg out and knocking a member of the security detail down she noticed that Starbuck had gone over to Apollo, she hit the man who had tried to catch her in the face breaking his nose. "Stay down." she whispered as she took his gun and tossed it over to Apollo and Starbuck.

Marie moved over to the closest member of her crew Karen quickly, the security guard holding her let go pushed her to the side and went to reach for his gun but was too slow as Marie caught him with the palm of her hand at the chin picking him up off his feet a few inches and he collapsed unconscious on the floor. "Take his gun and toss it." she said to Karen as she sidestepped around Richard.

Richard was shoved towards Marie by the security guard holding him "Sorry." she muttered as Richard stumbled by her and fell to the floor. She spartan kicked the man right in the chest as hard as she could sending him stumbling back in to the man beside him holding Max. The man had lost his gun when she had kicked him she kicked it over to Starbuck then spun around and kicked the man holding Richard across the face with her right foot causing him to slam face first into the floor.

The man who had been holding Max dodged but managed to get his back against the wall with no where else to back to he was struck by Marie's knee in his gut and her elbow on his back and he collapsed onto the floor unconscious too. "Toss his gun over with the others." she said to Max as she squared off on the last man who had James.

LeClair was quicker on the uptake or just had enough time to get his gun out and was now holding James with one hand and pointing his gun at Marie. "Enough woman." he said arrogantly.

James hit LeClair hard in the gut with his elbow causing the air to escape out of his lungs and for him to double over taking his eyes off of Marie. He moved around to the side out of Marie's way knowing it was coming.

"Don't ever touch my husband or my crew!" Marie said angrily as she punched LeClair as hard as she could in the face breaking his nose too and slamming his head into the bulk head behind him causing him to collapse like a sack of potatoes. She took his gun and slid it over with the others then turned to face Starbuck and Apollo with an eyebrow raised in question. She didn't believe they would try anything but she wasn't foolish enough to believe they would completely disobey their government.

Starbuck had a stupid grin on his face as he looked around at all the security personnel she had taken down quite easily. His put his hands up in front of him shaking his head no glancing over to Apollo who was looking at Adama.

"You two warriors arrest them!" Sire Uri said outraged at what he had just seen happen.

"Enough!" Adama said angrily as he hit the table causing every one to jump in shock and look at him. "This is uncalled for and is breaking the agreement we as this council made with these people. I am ashamed to see what the council has become."

"We need those coordinates." Sire Uri said as he looked at Adama angrily.

"You have never proven yourselves to be trustworthy!" Marie said as she made her way back to the center of the room her hands were balled into fists as she glared at Sire Uri. James had gathered the rest of the crew and was now protecting them with his phaser since theirs were gone.

"You've given us no useful information!" Sire Uri spat back at Marie.

"Really, we've increased your agro ships food production doubling what it was producing, we've kept you safe on more then one occasion. We've went on a couple missions for this fleet looking for the Cylon's, we've fought the Cylon's for you, we've took care of a sabotage device on the Geminon, we've given Galactica several course corrections to keep your precious fleet out of Klingon space and more recently out of Gorn Space!" Marie said shaking slightly her anger almost radiating off of her. "And what have we got in return? Medals that are listening devices, our quarters were broken into ransacked and I was attacked by said intruder, we were threatened by this one and that one over there, now have been arrested violating the agreement we made with this council, all on the orders of you Sire Uri! You have no idea who you are messing with! To hell with you people we are leaving good luck finding Earth now!" she said angrily as pointed to Reese then to LeClair she then turned and started to walk away.

"Wait, is all that correct Sire Uri?" an older man said as he stood up he had been watching the events shocked. Marie stopped and turned to glare at the council.

"All of the evidence myself and the Federation crew have collected points solely to Sire Uri on the Rising Star." Adama said as he stood up straight looking at Sire Uri daring him to deny the claims.

"And you saw fit to not share your evidence with this council?" a woman at the end of the table said shocked as she looked at Adama stunned.

"We were trying to make sure before we put these types of claims against a member of this council and that the rest of the council wasn't involved. I've been excluded from certain activities of this council such as the awards ceremony we had agreed that the council would already be present in the room when the civilians were brought into the room but a last minute change that I later found out was by Sire Uri excluded me from arriving with the rest of the council after the civilians were seated." Adama said as he looked around at his colleges, this was not how he wanted this to go he had intended on approaching them individually with his worries.

"Sire Uri explain yourself. You have been against the Military since you joined this council." a younger man beside Sire Uri said as he looked up at the man confused and curious.

"The Military failed us we have no need for them I've made proposals to get rid of our weapons then we wouldn't be a threat to the Cylon's anymore. But have been denied every time." Sire Uri said as he glared over at Adama.

"You are a fool!" Marie said bluntly as she walked back into the room and up beside Adama. "Getting rid of your arms isn't going to keep you safe it will get you killed. From what I've heard of the Cylon's they don't care how many they loose they just want you dead, extinct to be exact. And they aren't going to stop because you get rid of your arms, they'll just walk over you until you are extinct." she said as she looked at the council shaking her head at them.

"You have no right to tell us what to do!" Sire Uri said as he pointed at Marie.

"I am just giving you my opinion follow it if you want I don't care. I just don't want your foolishness to get these good people killed." Marie said as she glared at Sire Uri. "You know I'm not exactly sure what you expect when you reach Earth. Do you expect the Earth Government to just roll over and let you take charge of everything because you say you came from Kobal?"

"We have earned the right to rule." Sire Uri said arrogantly as he crossed his arms and stared at Marie.

Marie laughed as she looked at him like he was a complete fool. "You've earned nothing! You've lost everything while Earth thrives! We will not let you take over and ruin our world with your backward views. Earth has no material needs, no war, no poverty, no hunger, no disease, no hopelessness, no despair, no cruelty. We don't behave like you have shown us. You are a threat to Earth do not deceive yourself Sire Uri you are everything we have strived to get rid of in our society. We strive to make man kind better always." Marie said as she looked at Sire Uri.

"For abusing your post on this council and for breaking an agreement that this council made with our allies on your own you are relieved of your post as a member of this council as we investigate these claims. Please escort him back to the Rising Star." The woman at the end of the table said as she stood up to make her point.

"You can't do that Siris Serenity." Sire Uri said as he looked at her shocked.

"Not by herself Sire Uri. This council is to vote on this. All in favor of the proposal by Siris Serenity raise your hands." Everyone in the room except Sire Uri and those that were still unconscious from Marie raised their hand including the Starfleet Crew.

"Adama will you have your warriors escort him please?" Siris Serenity asked curiously.

"Apollo, Starbuck please escort Sire Uri back to his shuttle to depart for the Rising Star immediately." Adama said as he motioned his warriors over to Sire Uri who was furious at this turn of events.

"We sincerely apologize for these events. And he will be dealt with accordingly." Siris Serenity said as she looked at Marie hoping the young Federation crew would stay knowing they had no reason to and that it might be too late.

"Understand this I will not allow my crew to be taken hostage to be used against me to get information that is sensitive. This council will never do anything like this again if you want any further help from us." Marie said as she looked around at the council now one member short.

"We had no idea these events had taken place. We knew he was agitated wanting the information but we never would have thought that he would stoop to such levels to get the information the rest of us were content to wait for you to volunteer the information needed. Also Adama speaks very highly of you and all the help you have given our fleet." the old man said who had been sitting opposite Sire Uri.

"Sire Coron these people have risked everything including their lives. They could be home in a matter of weeks but chose to stay an guide us which will take months because we are held at our slowest ships pace." Adama said as he looked around at the council members making sure he got his message across.

"Commander Adama we gave Colonel Tigh course changes that need to be made to keep the fleet out of Gorn Territory. He is waiting for your orders. It'll take us a week to get around their territory then we will be in far reaches of Federation space." Marie said as she looked over at him. "But that is the last correction we will give if this council breaks our agreement again." she said angrily as she looked around at the council members who seemed ashamed that they had let this situation happen.

"We will abide by the agreement made when you first arrived Commander Marshal." Sire Coron said as he looked at her

"Very well your security personnel needs medical attention and I want all our technology back; phasers, tricorder's and anything else these goons confiscated." Marie said as she looked around them again.

"Agreed." Siris Serenity said as she looked around at the rest of the council and saw them all nod in agreement.

The Starfleet crew gathered their equipment and left the council chamber leaving the rest of the Council in the hands of Adama.

 **AN: So all my research said that Sire Uri disappeared around the time the Eastern Coalition captured the Council. Well obviously that's not going to happen so having him dismissed from the council works. lol**

 **DISCLAMERS: I own none of the music mentioned in this chapter or any future chapters all songs are marked with who the artists are, also I own nothing of Star Trek or Battle Star Galactica!**


	16. Federation Space

Star Trek/Battle Star Galactica

The Long Way Home

Chapter 16

Federation Space

May 27, 2017

A week had passed since their engagement in the council chambers, any time the poor security guards for the council saw Marie they turned tail and went the other direction. That of course would put a smile on Marie's lips any time she noticed. There was no need to keep up with the buddy system put in to place while Sir Uri was on the council so now the Federation crew would do their duties unhindered. Max returned to his Agro Ship project, Karen to her studies to become a Dr. she had even started working in the Galactica's Life Bay, Richard was taking care of the shuttles maintenance, and James was taking care of any security matters for their quarters and shuttle.

Marie had managed to get back to just maintaining the relationship with the colonial people and her own crew. But now the crew had down time besides meals and sleep so she had informed her crew to return to their hobby's. She had found a place to practice her meditation and her martial arts, Galactica had a gym to keep her warriors fit. Most of the time it was empty so she had naturally gravitated to the room.

Marie was sitting straight backed facing the far wall with her legs crossed Indian style. She had her eyes closed and her hands were resting in her lap with her thumbs, pointer fingers, and pinkies touching tip to tip, then her other two fingers were laced together. It wasn't practical but she had found some time ago that it helped her to focus her mind.

The door opened but Marie made no move that she had heard it or the foot steps that had stopped a few feet behind her. It was a male by the sound of the foot steps. ' _It must be a colonial cause my people would have spoken by now._ ' she thought but still made no move to acknowledge the person.

The person turned and started to leave when Marie finally acknowledged they were there. "You do not have to leave you are not bothering me." she said evenly maintaining her breathing.

"James said I would find you here. You were impressive last week in the council chambers." The familiar voice of Starbuck spoke.

"Ah well yes, I suppose it was since the security guys avoid me now. I've rarely had a challenge in hand to hand combat." Marie said as she opened her eyes and let go of her hands. She turned to face Starbuck. He had obviously sought her out for some reason and she was curious now.

"Is that so? That sounds challenging." Starbuck said as he stared at her curiously wondering if she would rise to his bait.

Marie raised an eyebrow at him as she looked up at him. "Are you wanting a match Starbuck? Is that why you have sought me out? You didn't seem so eager last week." she said with a smirk.

"Ah... yes I had just watched you single handedly whoop 6 security guards for the council." Starbuck said with a shrug and a slight shade of pink on his cheeks.

"Does your people even do martial arts? I never see anyone in here practicing hand to hand combat." Marie said curiously as she stood up dusting her bottom and legs off.

"We do fight hand to hand when necessary but mostly our fighting is done with our blasters or vipers." Starbuck said and shrugged again.

"Very well if you wish a match I'm game." Marie said as she took off her uniform jacket and laid it over on a piece of exercise equipment then placed her com badge back on her left chest of her sleeveless undershirt. She also took off her weapon and tricorder laying them down as well. She turned and noticed he had done the same thing.

They moved to the center of the room which had floor mats down just for this purpose. They faced each other in their own fighting pose each taking in the other for weaknesses. Starbuck had the normal stance of a man in balance ready to beat a person with brute strength, more like a street fighter than a martial artist.

Marie on the other hand was calm, centered, knee's bent, feet braced apart one in front one in behind, her hands were flat one held up facing herself the other held facing up parallel to the floor. "Ready when ever you are." she said never taking her eyes off of his, knowing any movement would begin there. She saw it a slight flick of his eyes towards her forward foot.

Starbuck moved quickly intent on taking her foot out from under her in that awkward looking stance he thought it was an obvious weakness. He naturally was wrong. She did a shoulder roll and came up to his right and behind him. He started to turn to meet her and found himself on the floor laying on his back looking up at her kneeling beside him. She had swept his foot out from under him then hand one hand holding him down the other was balled and pulled behind her for the final blow that never came as she just watched him.

Marie stood up and helped him up. She smiled at him curious if this was it or it he was a glutton for punishment. "Again?" she asked curiously as she back away.

"Again." Starbuck said as he got into his stance again then started to circle around to her right. He noticed she was right handed so if that was her dominant side he wanted that to have the least distance to travel.

Marie smiled as she got into a different stance this time. She maintained her distance from him as she circled around with him this time. Her knee's were still bent as she went around on the balls of her feet, her hands this time were just above waist height palms facing out towards him they made it to where they were on the opposite sides of the room from their starting points and he struck again forgetting her feet and just going on the attack with his fists. Though he wasn't swinging at full strength, his opponent is a woman.

Marie batted his swing away and side stepped him turning on the spot to face him again as he passed her off balance. She thought about making him face plant into the floor but decided to let him get his balance again.

Starbuck turned to see her standing there waiting for him. So he struck again with a couple of swings this time he was pleased to see her falling back against him. Suddenly she stopped falling back and struck back knocking his hand out of her way she hit him on the right shoulder, left abdomen, then dropped down and knocked his feet out from under him again. Then she had him pinned again.

"Ow!" Starbuck grumbled as he looked up at her. He had the wind knocked out of him again. She smiled then stood up and helped him up. This was getting embarrassing he hadn't landed a single blow and twice ended up on the floor.

"Again?" Marie asked curiously as she stood there in front of him.

"Definitely." Starbuck grumbled as he got into his stance again more aggressively.

 _'Male ego's.'_ Marie thought as she got into yet another stance. Her left leg was straight back with her right being forward slightly and bent. Her hands were in fists right out front and left closer to her body protecting her core.

This time Starbuck wanted to just to get her to land her on her back side how ever he had to do it. He was less predictable but with Marie watching his eyes, he was no problem. She knocked his punches away sidestepped him got him in the side as she made her way around behind him. She got him in the back of the knee causing him to go down onto his knee. He was back up in a blink of an eye turn around with a wild round house swing which she ducked under then in close quarters with him she got him twice in the chest then swung around to the side using her arm straight to swing down and take one of his legs out from under him again. He was down on his back again as she swayed away from him and was back in her staring pose waiting for him to get up.

Starbuck pushed himself up with one hand while rubbing his chest with the other. "How can I not even land a strike at all?" he asked frustrated he had thought that going into this knowing it was a fight he would do better than the council security.

"I have devised my own fighting style Starbuck. All forms of martial arts has a distinctive style. But mine kind of takes from them all. I devised mine to be more like the elements. Earth stand strong and firm like the mountain, Water flow with the easiest path to victory, Wind can break the mighty oak or just bend a blade of grass, Fire burn with the intensity of the moment to protect those you love." Marie said as she demonstrated some of her more elaborate moves.

"One more time." Starbuck said as he squared off to her again. Marie let this match go on for quite some time flowing easily between her elemental stances and forms never letting him land a blow. She blocked, dodged, and redirected his strikes easily.

Marie decided enough was enough his irritation had long since changed to anger as he tried desperately to take her down now not caring that she was a woman he was no longer pulling his punches. She side stepped under one of his punches to stand in front of his body she lowered one straight arm to go between his legs with one arm straight out following the line she was about to throw him. She raised her right arm quickly picking him up off the floor tilting her body so that one arm went up and the other down throwing him right across her shoulders and onto his back again. "Enough." she said simply then turned to walk towards her uniform jacket.

Starbuck didn't agree like in so many heated sparing matches could go he got back up and charged her.

Marie heard him coming and turned back around hitting him flat palmed several times in his chest and abdomen before placing her hand under his chin forcing him back she put her right leg behind his putting him flat on his back yet again but this time she went down with him so she could pin him. She had one knee on his right arm and her right hand pulled back to strike if need be. "Enough!" she said ruffly as her eyes dared him to make another move.

The anger cleared from his eyes quickly replaced by shame he had tried to take her after the match had ended. "Sorry..." he said looking down and away from her.

"You should be." Marie said as she glared at him for a moment then she heard movement over by the door. She glanced up and saw James with Cassiopeia. "Good Morning." she said as she stood up then helped Starbuck up.

"Cassiopeia..." Starbuck said shocked as he looked at her then glanced over at Marie, wondering how long she had been there and how much she had seen.

In all actuality Marie had let their last match go so long because they had came in. She had been trying to let him show off a little but it had went the other way. She walked over and grabbed her equipment and her jacket then walked over to James. "Good match Starbuck." she said then walked out with her husband.

"Cassiopeia what brought you here?" Starbuck asked embarrassed as he walked over and turned his back to her putting his gun belt back on then reached over and grabbed his jacket putting it on as well. He was hot but he just didn't want to face her.

"Apollo said you had went to see the Starfleet crew then Lt. Marshal brought me here. I was hoping we could spend some time together since Dr. Salak let me have the rest of the day off." Cassiopeia said shyly she wasn't quite sure what to say to him, he had just been thoroughly beaten by a woman his pride had surely been wounded.

"Fine but I want a shower first." Starbuck said as he waked by her then out of the gym.

"Starbuck! It's not my fault you know!" Cassiopeia said irritated as she stopped outside of the gym doors.

"Your fault? What are you talking about Cassiopeia?" Starbuck asked confused as he stopped and turned to face her.

"Its not my fault that you got beaten in there. I just asked you out and you say fine without even looking at me. Fine... fine... if you don't want to go out just say so." Cassiopeia said fuming about the word fine. It had made her so mad like he didn't care if he spent time with her or not but felt obligated because she had asked.

"Cassiopeia... it's not like that I'm sorry. To have you watch me get my butt handed to me then loose control when she said it was over. My mind was preoccupied with how you must have seen me as pathetic it was humiliating." Starbuck said as he crossed his arms and looked at the wall across from him instead of her.

"Starbuck... Look at me..." Cassiopeia said as she walked over to him then looked up into his eyes. "She has a different fighting style than you. I heard she took out 15 security guards by her self last week." she said as she smiled up at him.

"It was only 6 Cassiopeia. But yeah she did then whooped me several times. I thought if going into it I knew I was going to fight I could at least take her once." Starbuck said frowning but looking down at her now.

"6 or 15 who cares. She is an amazing fighter don't let it bother you." Cassiopeia said and smiled brightly up at her warrior, since he had finally made it official the other day that they were exclusively together.

~*~*~*~ Down the corridor ~*~*~*~

"Ah good..." Marie said softly to herself as she slid her face back around the corner.

"Were you worried dear?" James asked curiously as he looked at her with his arms crossed, he didn't like eaves dropping.

"Yeah well I didn't expect him to loose his temper like that. I wanted to make sure she didn't resent him or that he wouldn't be stupid. I let that last one go on way too long." Marie said thoughtfully as she crossed her arms and walked by her husband in thought.

"I was shocked, I've not seen you allow a match to go on that long in a while." James said as he stayed in step with her making their way back to their quarters.

"Yeah well you guy's came in I was trying to let him show off a little by being able to keep up with me, even if I was holding back." Marie said and shrugged as she glance over at her husband. "You've never even seen me fight all out. I've not had a reason to in a very long time." she said as she stared off down the corridor thinking.

"I think I'm good with out seeing that." James said with a awkward laugh. "You know we should give the Galactica new course corrections, it's been a week we should be close to the outskirts of Federation Space.." he said thoughtfully.

"Well lets head to the shuttle then we'll go up to the bridge. I want to go home, I miss the Enterprise." Marie said and smiled over at her husband. James nodded truth be told the whole crew was starting to feel home sick, it had been about a month since they found them selves in the path of the Galactica. Now that things had settled down there was more time to think about family, friends, and home.

They made it to the landing bay with in a few minutes James lowered the back hatch and they walked into the shuttle. Marie walked over to the navigation station and grabbed a pad, she input the information for the course change then handed the pad over to James. "I'm going to update the mission log so you go ahead up to the bridge I'll meet you in the quarters." she said as she smiled brightly at her. James nodded as he took to pad from her then turned and left the shuttle.

"Computer start recording Mission Log: Our small crew has been here for several months now, and we have integrated nicely into their normal operations. The result of last weeks altercation with the Council was just announced this morning. Sir Uri, the council member behind all the attempts to get our technology and information on Earth's Coordinates, has been permanently suspended from the council. They will hold nominations for the vacant spot next month then the month after that will hold voting for that colony to elect his replacement. The council asked us if we wanted to press charges against him for espionage, we declined asking them to do what they felt was necessary for his crimes, that we considered the matter closed. Further more Commander Adama has proposed to the council that they find a suitable planet within Federation space to settle on instead of trying to integrate into Earth's society which he now understands is quite different than their own. The incident with Sir Uri has made a couple of the council members question if settling on Earth will cure all their problems or create new issues among their citizens. A matter they had decided to postpone until they have a full council again. In anticipation of their choice I've had the computer narrow down suitable plants list for them to choose from, also suggested they do twelve colonies on one planet instead of one colony on twelve different planets.

We have just entered Federation space, a welcome relief to be sure but a slightly unsettling one. I've had our shuttle scanning for Federation signals since before we crossed the border, naturally a fleet this size would be misinterpreted as an invasion instead of refugee's. But no luck so far, something is off and it bothers me a little. We will be passing between Starbase 82 near the Gorn boarder and Starbase 67 near the Azati system. Something else that bothers me is the Genesis system I can't quite place why I just have a strange feeling that we are missing something very important. Within the next three-four weeks we will be coming up on the edges of Vulcan territory and if nothing else I can get information we need from the Vulcans. Computer End Log." Marie said as she was leaned back in her seat.

 **AN: Sorry for the long wait we've been doing a lot of re-certification at work, that has taken up a lot of my time. Now it's over I should be able to continue the story. :-)**


	17. Bonds

Star Trek/Battle Star Galactica

The Long Way Home

Chapter 17

Bonds

May 29, 2017

James and Richard were in the bachelor quarters for the warriors of the Galactica teaching them poker. The same two had been thoroughly spanked by the Galactica's warriors playing pyramid over the last week. They had lost the cubits that the Colony's council had insisted on paying them for all their work in scouting around the fleet, their continued Agro Ship project, course corrections and so forth.

"Ok gentleman this is poker. Let's just go with no wilds for now make your best 5 cards." James said and smiled around the table as he dealt the one face down card then 1 face up card going around the table twice. "The best hand to win is a Royal Flush same suite 10, jack, queen, king, and ace. But you have a straight flush which is five cards in sequence and same suite. 4 of a kind, then it keeps going full house is a pair and 3 of a kind together, flush is 5 cards all the same suite, straight is 5 cards in sequence the suite and color doesn't matter, 3 of a kind, 2 pair, pair, high card."

"Alright Richard you start this betting round. Everyone look at your cards secretly you can call match the bet, raise in crease the bet and everyone has to match your bet, or fold you quit the game after Richard makes his bet." James said as he looked at his partner in crime for the last week. He had been amazed when Richard asked to join him when he had told his wife that he was going to learn this Pyramid game the warriors seemed to love.

"Right lets just make it easy until everyone gets the handle on the game shall we. Two cubits." Richard said as he put two cubits into the center of the table. The rest of the Federation crew have no need or want for money just handed over their cubits when the guy's had expressed an interest in teaching these warriors Poker.

Starbuck followed suite next, then Boomer, then Jolly then finally back around to James. "Alright next round." James said as he dealt around the table again.

Richard: 1 face down, Ace spades, 10 diamonds

Starbuck: 1 face down, 2 hearts, 6 clubs

Boomer: 1 face down, 3 diamonds, 4 clubs

Jolly: 1 face down, 1 clubs, 9 spades

James: 1 face down, 10 hearts, king hearts

Richard looked around at all the cards for a moment lingering on James cards slightly longer than the others. "2 cubits." he said finally tossing in another two coins.

"I'll see your two and raise two more." James said putting in four coins, and stared blankly over at Richard who eyed him curiously as he picked up two more coins and tossed them into the pot.

"You have to match his bet or fold now." Richard said as he looked away from James over to the warriors who seemed to have no problem putting in another two cubits and tossed them into the pot as well. Once that was done James dealt another round.

Richard: 1 face down, Ace spades, 10 diamonds, 4 hearts,

Starbuck: 1 face down, 2 hearts, 6 clubs, 5 diamonds

Boomer: 1 face down, 3 diamonds, 4 clubs, 8 spades

Jolly: 1 face down, 1 clubs, 9 spades, 2 clubs

James: 1 face down, 10 hearts, king hearts, jack hearts

Richard glared at James hand for a moment. "4 cubits." and they went around the table with out incident this go around.

"Last round gentleman." James said as he dealt around the table again.

Richard: 1 face down, Ace spades, 10 diamonds, 4 hearts, 5 clubs

Starbuck: 1 face down, 2 hearts, 6 clubs, 5 diamonds, 4 spades

Boomer: 1 face down, 3 diamonds, 4 clubs, 8 spades, 6 hearts

Jolly: 1 face down, 1 clubs, 9 spades, 2 clubs, 2 diamonds

James: 1 face down, 10 hearts, king hearts, jack hearts, ace hearts

"4 cubits." Richard said as he tossed in his bet then watched around the table as the others did the same.

"I'll see your 4 and raise you 5." James said as he tossed in his bet then looked at Richard wondering if he would call his bluff.

"You have it don't you?" Richard said as he stared at James curiously glancing down at James' cards.

"It'll cost you another 5 to find out." James said as he just stared at Richard and tapped the table over by the pile of cubits.

"Fold." Richard said as he picked up his hole card and put it face up then leaned back to watch the others.

Starbuck sat there for a moment wondering if James really had the Royal Flush or not. "Fold." he finally said then leaned back to watch after flipping over his hole card.

"I fold too." Boomer said as he picked up his hole card like Richard had done.

"Me too." Jolly said as he repeated the action.

James broke out in a grin then flipped over his hole card. "Pots mine." he said and laughed as he pulled the money too him.

Richard: ace clubs, Ace spades, 10 diamonds, 4 hearts, 5 clubs

Starbuck: 3 hearts, 2 hearts, 6 clubs, 5 diamonds, 4 spades

Boomer: 8 clubs, 3 diamonds, 4 clubs, 8 spades, 6 hearts

Jolly: 2 spades, 1 clubs, 9 spades, 2 clubs, 2 diamonds

James: 1 diamonds, 10 hearts, king hearts, jack hearts, ace hearts

"Are you kidding all of us could have beat you! You didn't have anything..." Richard said as he leaned up and smacked the table glaring at James.

"It's called a bluff! My hand looked good though didn't it." James said and laughed again. They played all night drinking ambrosia and eating snacks.

Marie rolled over in her sleep and touched the empty spot on the bed beside her where her husband was supposed to be. She opened her eyes groggily and glanced around curiously then looked over at the clock she had on her night stand. ' _2:30... must be a hell of a game..._ ' she thought as she raised her hand to her table and tapped the com badge. "Commander Marshal to Lt. Marshal." she said then laid her face down on her outstretched arm waiting for a response. "Ok. Lt. Snows respond." she said glancing up at the com badge.

' _ugh... it's 2:30 in the blessed am...'_ Marie thought as she tapped the badge again then threw the covers off. She dressed in a plain white t-shirt with her badge on the life like always, blue shorts then put on her socks and shoes. She rubbed her face tiredly then ran her fingers through her hair and stood up walking out of her room.

"Commander?" Max asked as he stood up quickly.

"Nothing to worry about Max. Have you heard from James or Richard by chance?" Marie said waving his eagerness aside telling him to relax.

"No and I had thought they would be back by now. Would you like me to find them?" Max asked curiously as he sat the pad he had been working on down and walked around the table to face Marie.

"No, I'll go get them." Marie said as she ran her hand through her hair again trying to make sure it was laying down like it should before she left their quarters. She made her way over to the door then left the room to head towards the warrior bachelor quarters.

Marie made it to the bachelor quarters with in a few minutes and made her way inside. The room smelt of Alcohol and cigar smoke which was distasteful, it took her a moment to get her barrings then look around for her husband and crew mate.

James was laying slumped over his chair arm with his arm on the table and his head on his arm snoring quite loudly with a large pile of cubits in front of him. Richard was leaned back in his chair with his head hanging over the back his mouth wide open snoring even worse than James.

 _'How on gods green Earth could anyone sleep in here?'_ Marie thought as she walked over to them shaking her head. "Hey lets go... time to go home smelly." she said as she shook her husband who smelled really drunk once she got up this close to him.

"No... point.. they're gone...*hic*" Starbuck said from across the table sitting back up form where his head had been laying on the table. "Ambrosia...too much... for 'em..." he said with a stupid grin on his face.

"Just grate, you're not much better you know." Marie said crossing her arms over her chest and raising an eyebrow at Starbuck.

"I'm better...than they...are..." Starbuck said and laughed as he swung wildly pointing at the two federation officers.

"Did they know this Ambrosia is Alcohol?" Marie asked curiously as she leaned Richard forward to quieten him down some.

"I ass... ass... assume so... *hic*." Starbuck said and laughed loudly which he thought was quietly. "They won...most of...the hands..." he said and motioned to the piles of money in front of them.

"Yeah...that's nice. Got a bag I can put this nonsense in?" Marie said distractedly as she looked between the two of her crew obviously so drunk they passed out.

"SSSS...Sure...hang on... *hic*" Starbuck said then got up out of his seat and it fell back on to the floor making the room do a group groan at the sudden noise. "Shhhhh... you'll wake...everyone..." he said to Marie like his chair falling was her fault.

"Me? You drunk, you knocked over your own chair." Marie said as she shook her head at him and watched him stubble over to a locker and pull out a bag then stubble back over to her.

"Here." Starbuck said rather forcefully as he shoved the bag into her hands.

"Go to bed you drunk." Marie said and couldn't help but laugh as he nodded then turned and started over towards a bunk while getting undressed. "I'm still here Starbuck..." she said as she rolled her eyes then turned her back to him piling the money into the bag not caring who's pile was who's.

"Computer initiate a site to site transport, lock onto the three com badges and transport back to our joint quarters on the Galactica." Marie said as she stood up straight holding their winnings in her hand and watched as the warriors quarters disappeared and their quarters appeared.

"Commander..." Max said startled as he looked up to find her standing in the middle of the common room with her husband and Lt. Snows unconscious on the floor. He got up quickly from the couch and walked around the table and stared at the two shocked.

"Their drunk..." Marie said with a sigh as she tossed the money over onto the table then looked over at Max. "Take Richard to bed please." she said motioning to the man laying on the floor on her right side drooling on the carpet. ' _Good grief...'_ she thought as she looked down at her husband and he was the same.

"Yes Ma'am." Max said as he squatted down beside Richard and picked up his arm put it over his shoulder then while holding his hand reached down and grabbed Richards belt and hefted him up not quite up to his full height with Max being shorter than Richard naturally his feet dragged behind him as he pulled him across the common room and into their shared room.

"Your turn bubble butt." Marie mumbled to herself as she mirrored Max and hefted her dead weight husband as best she could and dragged him into their room. She plopped him down on the bed "You're not seeping in these smelly clothes beside me..." she grumbled as she pulled his shirt off him then let him lay down as she took off his shoes then pants. ' _good enough...'_ she thought as she covered him with the blankets then shook her head again at him. She walked back around to her side just in time for the snoring to begin again. She rolled her eyes and put her night clothes back on and laid down again.

Drunk and smelly or not she was just happy to have him home where she knew he was safe. She rolled over with her back to him glancing at the clock again 3:35. she closed her eyes to go back to sleep after thinking how glad she was that the game hadn't been on a different ship in the fleet.

~*~*~*~ Later that Morning ~*~*~*~

Marie woke up with her husband curled up behind her with his arm wrapped around her while he breathed quietly against the back of her neck. Last night was the first time she had ever seen her husband so inebriated that he just passed out, it had been a pathetic sight but one time in the many years they had known each other wasn't something to be pissed about. So she just laid there with a smile on her face for a few more minutes while she held his hand.

A knock came at the door. "Commander, Colonel Tigh is here to see you." Karen's timid voice said through the door.

Marie sighed as she squeezed her husbands hand lightly. "Be right out." She called then pulled herself out of her husbands embrace and got dressed quickly.

Marie walked out into the common room straightening her jacket she looked around and saw Max and Karen sitting on the couch talking quietly to each other. ' _They've been spending quite a lot of time together lately._ ' she thought and smiled softly as her gaze drifted over to Colonel Tigh. "Yes Colonel what can I do for you?" she asked curiously.

"Well actually I have a favor to ask of you. We detected last night a power surge in several places on the Galactica but we can't pinpoint what or exactly where. We were hoping that you could use your sensors to figure out what happened." Colonel Tigh said as he watched the young Commander curiously cause she was smiling brightly at him.

"What you detected was most lightly our transporter. But we will look into it for you just to be on the safe side." Marie said knowing that the Galactica's scanners weren't as finely tuned as their own sensors it would be hard to understand a transporter signal.

"Transporter?" Colonel Tigh asked curiously.

"It's a piece of our own Technology that allows people or items to be moved grate distances in the blink of an eye. For example last night I had to retrieve two drunk Lieutenants from the aftermath of a card game this morning and instead of caring them through the corridors one at a time I transported all three of us here at once." Marie said then glanced back at a sniggering Karen who had her hand over her mouth staring at her and Colonel Tigh.

"Drunk you say?" Colonel Tigh asked curiously wondering how many of his warriors ended up the same way.

"Yes some drink called Ambrosia." Marie said and shrugged the thought away it wasn't a huge deal it was irritating but they had been off duty when it happened.

"And where was this card game if you don't mind me asking?" Tigh asked curiously.

"Bachelor quarters. What's so interesting about that game?" Marie asked suspiciously as she looked up at Colonel Tigh.

"Oh I was just being curiously. If you don't mind please do check on those power surges just to be sure." Colonel Tigh said then turned and started to leave.

"Sure no problem." Marie said as she watched Tigh leave she turned around and shrugged at Max and Karen. "I may have inadvertently gotten those warriors in trouble." she said then turned and walked back into her room to get her phaser and tricorder.

A wicked grin crossed her face as she looked at her sleeping husband. "TIME TO WAKE UP, BREAKFAST TIME!" She yelled loudly as she clapped her hands as loud as she could.

James jumped out of bed in his underwear slid on his pants from the night before causing him to fall to the floor. Marie was laughing so hard she was doubled over. "Ow, whats...going on..." James asked confused as he leaned up and looked over the bed at his laughing wife while holding his throbbing head then groaning.

"Time for...for breakfast..." Marie said breathlessly as she looked up at her husband, she stood back up and leaned against the wall watching him happily. It may not bother her that he had gotten drunk just this once but she wanted it to be a memory he didn't want to relive.

"Your so loud... what time is it?" James grumbled as he forced himself up then staggered over to his closet and pulled the door back which sounded, to him, like nails on a chalkboard. "Ooooowww..." he groaned out as he held his head again which made Marie snicker.

"I'm not loud dear, you're hungover. It's 06:30." Marie said and laughed a little at her husband who was having slight trouble getting dressed. "And you'll get no sympathy from me today, we've got work to do." she said as she crossed her arms over her chest after retrieving her phaser and tricorder from her night stand.

"Marie...please whisper..." James whined as he pulled on his jacket then placed his forehead against the wall that was cool.

"Nope. Lets go." Marie said as she turned and opened to door which again sounded like nails on a chalkboard to James causing him to cringed.

"Devil..." James mumbled as he followed her at quite a slower pace.

Max had apparently heard Marie get James up because he had went and got Richard up with a more polite, quiet, and sympathetic way. Because they were coming out of their shared room with Richard leaning on Max as he held his hand over his eyes groaning as well.

"Come on slow pokes breakfast. We've got work to do so lets go." Marie said chipper as she clapped her hands again causing both James and Richard to cringe and groan some more.

"James... quiet your wife, man..." Richard grumbled as he glared over at James.

"You do it my heads pounding...that and I'm not quite sure yet which one's real...I might be tempted to strangle her if I knew which one is my wife..." James said as he followed Marie across the room towards the door.

Max, Karen, and Marie all burst out laughing which caused the poor guys to cringe and hold their heads again.

The crew had managed to make it down to the officers lounge in about 15 minutes which was twice as long as normal since they were having to help Richard and James along. Once they got into the room there was a small section that was quiet while everyone else was normal. "Looky Starbuck and the others are hung over too." Marie said and laughed lightly as she took her husband over to them and deposited him at the table. Max did the same with Richard and left Karen there to watch over the two.

Marie and Max returned carrying two plates each. Max sat the first one down in front of Karen the other one in front of Richard then returned to get his own food. Marie sat down James plate and her own then returned to get their drinks.

Even though she had told her husband he would get no sympathy from her she just couldn't' bring her self to make him go through the noisy breakfast line. Marie returned caring three coffee's and Max returned caring his food in one hand then two coffee's in the other.

"I vaguely remember you coming into the barracks this morning Commander Marshal." Starbuck said as he glanced over at Marie as she began to eat.

"I'm sure you do Lieutenant. Considering you decided your clothes needed to come off." Marie said and laughed when James suddenly looked up at his wife then glared over at Starbuck, while the others at the table laughed.

"I...uh...what?" Starbuck stammered as he caught the glare that James was giving him, albeit diluted by his hangover while he was holding his head. But it was definitely there.

"Don't worry Starbuck I turned around before you managed amazingly enough to get your belt off." Marie said and laughed at the pink stain on his cheeks. "I told you to go to bed, and you were intent on that marching drunkenly over while trying to undress." she said laughing.

"Felgercarb I don't remember that, that's embarrassing." Starbuck said as he returned to his now cold food.

"What were we doing?" Richard asked curiously as he sipped appropriately on his coffee.

"Snoring, quite loudly I might add." Marie said and laughed as the two of them glanced at each other then returned to their food. If snoring is all they had done then they would take that. They finished their breakfast talking quietly amongst their-selves.

"Come along we've got work to do." Marie said as she stood up and collected their plates while Karen collected their cups.

"I'll take those Commander." Max said as he got up and took the plates from Marie then waited for Karen to finish getting the cups. They walked away together to return a few minutes later laughing together.

' _Very interesting._ ' Marie thought as she ushered her crew out of the lounge towards the shuttle bay. "Max you know what Colonel Tigh asked us to look into for him. But I also want you Karen to help these two get the shuttle ready for take off." she said as she looked around at her small crew.

"Where are we going?" James asked curiously now that he was able to think a little clearer there was only one Marie now so that was an improvement. His head still throbbed but it was duller now that it was after falling out of bed, he partially blamed his head hurting so bad on his wife's rude wake up call.

"Scouting I want to know what is going on. No star ships on assigned patrol roots, no response on federation frequencies, we've not even made sensor contact with a star base yet and there are several in this section of Federation Space." Marie said as they made it to the landing bay.

"Good idea that's been bugging me too." James said quietly as he glance over at Marie curiously. "We'll get everything ready you go on up to the bridge." he said then continued on his way across the landing bay to the shuttle with Marie changing directions towards the elevator to the bridge.


	18. The Truth

Star Trek/Battle Star Galactica

The Long Way Home

Chapter 18

The Truth

May 31, 2017

Marie had cleared it with Adama that her crew were going to scout ahead that they would be gone for a couple of day's at least a week at most to try and figure out what was going on. Starfleet should have made contact with them already either by a space station or by a Starfleet vessel on patrol in the area. Either way it was disturbing to get no reaction what so ever with a fleet this large.

While Marie was on the bridge she was hailed by Max to inform her that Colonel Tigh's inquiry was in deed their transporter cause that was the only power fluctuations that their shuttle had recorded all night in the entire fleet.

To Marie's pleasure after Max had reported to her he had returned to their quarters and retrieved all of their equipment then had returned to the shuttle. He helped James and Richard finish prepping the shuttle to leave. She realized then that she had a great crew small it may be but they worked really well together which made her wonder why it was that she never really aspired to be a captain it seemed quite gratifying at moments like these.

That had been three day's ago and they had been at their max warp since they left the Galactica making a bee line for Earth which would take them right past Betazed, Risa, Vulcan, and Andoria any of which they could get information from but still there was no response on any Federation Frequencies.

"James check out course there is a what looks like a nebula up ahead and our plotted course shows no nebula's around." Marie said as she glanced over at her husband. Up until this point nothing interesting had happened at all so the others stood up and made their way forward to see what was going on.

"We are on course according to our navigation logs but your right there isn't supposed to be a nebula." James said as he looked over at his wife.

"Richard double check out sensors are working perfectly." Marie said as she looked back at him after bringing the shuttle to a halt just outside of the nebula.

"Right." Richard said as he made his way over to the engineering console.

"We've passed by at least in sensor range of where several space stations are supposed to be including Deep Space K-7. " Marie said curiously as she looked around at the others she had a very bad feeling that once they found out what was going on her crew was going to be devastated. There were only a couple of reason why those stations weren't there. First the stations could have been destroyed while their crew was missing but she couldn't believe that all Federation signals would stop, second they may not have been built yet which was worrisome at best changing the timeline could seriously endanger their very existence, or three they could have ended up in some parallel dimension some how and the Federation my not even exist.

An alarm went off dragging Marie out of her thoughts as she looked over at James curiously. "Proximity sensor a ship has just came into visual range." he said as he looked back at her confused. "Its got a Vulcan signature."

"Vulcan... on screen." Marie said curiously wondering why a Vulcan ship would suddenly appear. Then her eyes opened wide and her mouth dropped slightly once she saw the ship. "Suurok class..." she whispered to her self then closed her eye's for a moment steeling her self for what was about to happen.

The ship coming towards them was a rust-red color the ship itself was extremely long and slender with a pointed bow and stern. The ship had a ring going around it about midway and it was connected to the main body of the ship by a 'fin' that came down from the bottom of the ship like a triangle to connect the ship and the ring.

"Computer identify the Vulcan ship closing in on us." Marie finally said as she glanced over at her husband who was looking at her worried. He had heard her mumble to herself but kept his peace when she shook her head at him.

"Suurok class ship Tar'Hana built in 2153 Captain Netilik commanding until..." the computer explained.

"Computer pause." Marie said quickly she didn't want the computer to continue she wanted to be the one to tell her crew she shook her head and glanced over at James. He could tell instantly this was bad just by the way she looked at him.

"Incoming hail Commander." James said softly over to her.

"Damn it all." Marie whispered to herself as she glared at the ship now stopped facing them. Impressive as the Vulcan's were she did not want to deal with them right now. She thought quickly glancing around at her crew then hit the com button. "This is Commander Marshal of the... Colonial Fleet shuttle Curie." she said then snapped her fingers down below her seat to get her crew to shut up.

"This is Captain Netilik of the Tar'Hana of Vulcan may I inquire as to your business this close to Vulcan space?" the Vulcan captain said, he was a standard Vulcan with the black hair cut against his head with pointed ears. But his uniform seemed odd to the Federation Crew. He had on a goldish brown colored uniform, long sleeved top that wrapped around like the dress uniform of the 24th century Federation crew, but it didn't come across at his shoulder it sloped down coming to a stop then running down his torso just before his arm on the side of his chest. His pants were of the same color.

"Of course Captain we didn't realize we were near anyone's territory we apologize. We are scouting a head of our fleet to find a suitable planet to colonize." Marie said pleasantly with a smile on her face.

"Fleet. How large of a fleet do you have?" Captain Netilik asked curiously wondering how his superiors would handle a large number of aliens colonizing close by.

"Actually we have 221 ships ranging in size our planet was attacked by a neighboring species who wanted to expand their territory and we had to flee in what ever vehicle would fly." Marie said snapping her finger again under her seat because the three in the back were whispering to each other again.

"I shall inquire for you from the Vulcan High Command to see if they have a planet on record that my suite your needs. I shall inform you of their findings shortly but I must request that you for the time being stay put and out of Vulcan space." Captain Netilik said as he looked around at her small crew curiously he knew something was being held from him by the way they were acting.

"Of course Captain, thank you for your assistance. Curie out." Marie said politely then closed the com channel. "Humph...lair" she glared at the ship for a few more seconds before turning around.

"What's going on, why did you lie?" Richard asked curiously as he stood there with his arms folded over his chest.

"Think have you ever heard of the Vulcan High Command? Have you ever seen a ship stay in service for 217 years? We are not in our time, we are in the past." Marie said as she looked around at her crew curiously. "Computer knowing that the Tar'Hana was built and launched in 2153 can you adjust our star charts to match the current alignment of the stars?"

"Affirmative."

"Computer show us the course we've taken before the corrections to the star charts." Marie said as she turned around a looked at the screen. "Good now overlay the star chart corrections." she said and watched as the course they had been following brought them straight to the Briar Patch just outside of Vulcan Space. If they had kept going on their course it would have taken them into Romulan space after passing between Rigel and Regulus. The course they were taking would have practically taken them to Romulus itself if it remained unchecked.

"I don't understand what's going on?" Karen asked quite distraught for a moment before Max wrapped her into a hug.

"Computer with the current star charts and the current scans of the Tar'Hana can you tell us what year this is?" Marie asked letting Max console Karen for a few minutes.

"There will be a 4.8% margin of error."

"Understood what year is it?" Marie asked curiously.

"The year is 2154."

"Damn it... we can't go back to Earth. We can't take these people to Earth." Marie mumbled to herself trying to think over Karen's crying sitting down in the back of the shuttle with Max. "Computer scan United Earth Frequencies." she said as she glanced over at her husband.

"What good is that if we can't go home?" Richard asked heatedly as he glared down at Marie since he was still standing behind her.

"We need to know if we are just back in time our in some parallel universe." Marie said as she glanced back at him _. 'To have your home ripped from you twice in just a couple of months...sucks.'_ she thought sadly.

"This is bull shit what do we do now?" Richard said angrily as he glared around at everyone wanting some one to give him an answer, he was never going to see his little brother again, he was never going to know if he was alright or not, his letter was never going to be delivered. It was all just too overwhelming at the moment.

"There is nothing we can do at the moment we are at the mercy of these damn Vulcan's." Marie said as she looked back at Richard.

"United Earth Ship NX-01 Enterprise has just been rerouted to Vulcan." The computer said randomly.

"Admiral Forrest..." Marie said softly as she glanced down at her lap sadly with some tears building in her eyes but she was unwilling to let them fall. She bit her lip and looked up at the Vulcan ship in front of them.

"Tar'Hana to Curie." Captain Netilik said over the com system.

"Everyone quiet." Marie said as she glance around before answering the hail. "Curie here, Commander Marshal speaking." she said.

"The Vulcan High Command has no planet on file that could be used for such a purpose. They request you preform your search some where else." Netilik said looking around at her crew again.

"We understand and appreciate you taking the time to look for us. We will be leaving now." Marie said as she closed the com line again then turned the shuttle around and left the area. "Well that was to be expected, deceitful bastards..." she mumbled to herself as she changed course and turned the shuttle around then took off at max warp again.

"Marie we are not heading back to the Fleet." James said curiously as he looked over at her confused.

"I know exactly where I am going." Marie said as she took the shuttle in a wide swing around Vulcan space to get where she knew who she wanted to meet with was going to be later.

"What are you doing Marie?" James asked curiously as he watched her set their destination in the middle of no where as best he could figure.

"The only thing I can do at this point." Marie said as she looked over at her husband and smiled softly to him then turned around to her crew. "There is no point in all the secrecy now I need to explain a few things." she said gaining every ones attention as she explained several things to them none of which they were willing to believe with out proof.

"Ok... I was born in 2005 then 21 years later world war 3 started. Colonel Green attacked the United States of America brutishly, what ever the chemical was that was used made it to where I do not age. Apparently only me, 1 out of 37 million was affected this way. My gnome was just at the perfect settings for this to happen I watched as my whole family died horrific deaths including that of my little brother and sister. My siblings were burned alive inside out over several weeks, my parents died instantly so did most of our town, those who survived the initial attack didn't last long. The whole Eastern Sea Board was like this. Death, death, and more death. This chemical made me into an unintended Augment, that's the closest term I can come up with. I'm faster, stronger, quicker, smarter than the average human. My files are sealed at the highest levels of Starfleet. Only the Captain of the ship I serve on plus select members of Admirals, and Vice Admirals at Starfleet Command knows. I have survived through world war 3, first contact, warp 5 program, Federation Charter Signing, Klingon and Romulan wars, Kirk's era and into our own time. I know more about history than any one cares to know." Marie said as she stared at her crew waiting for a response.

"There is no way. No way that you could be an Augment and serving in the Federation. Gnome manipulation was banned in 2120's." Karen said as she looked at Marie like she was crazy.

"That's true, but the third world war began in 2026. Nearly a hundred years before the ban and as I said I was an unintended change. There was no laboratory, I wasn't and embryo. I was 21 years old in my home town walking with my parents as we were walking my younger siblings to school so we could watch a music recital they were preforming in that afternoon when all hell broke loose and I lost everything." Marie said as tears slid down her cheeks again. "Computer unseal files on Commander Marie Marshal."

"Security code required for clearance."

"Marshal, authorization Alpha-Omega-3-8-6-Echo." Marie said as she turned back around to the pilot controls unable to continue talking about her lost family any more.

"Confirmed." the computer said as it released her sealed records for her entire crew to read through. None of whom were really ready thoroughly they were skimming through things like birth date, Starfleet academy entrance and graduation (top of her class) dates and grades, and postings.

James for his part ignored the others and walked over to his wife and put his arm around her to show her he was there for her. He had know all this once he had asked her to marry him, she had refused to accept his proposal until he knew everything about her, but once he did even if he changed his mind he had to promise to keep it secret.

Marie glanced up at him and smiled sadly then leaned over and place her head against his side and he hugged her lightly as he just stood their for her to comfort her.

~*~*~*~ Two Day's Later ~*~*~*~

A ship was approaching the shuttle as it sat waiting. "This is the Star ship Enterprise I am Captain Johnathan Archer we are explorers from the planet Earth. Do you need assistance?" came over the com system.

Marie hit the com button then pointed over to her husband. "Hello I am Lieutenant James we are explorers as well we are looking for a planet to colonize. Would you be willing to share any information you have about any nice local M class planets you've seen?"

"Of course we welcome a chance to meet new species and to exchange information." Captain Archer said lightly happy that for once a species didn't want to kill them on sight.

"Very well we have a transporter and shall use that to come aboard." James said as he looked over at Marie curious if she wanted anything else said at the moment.

"I'll have the coordinates of our own transporter pad sent to you. I shall meet you there." Captain Archer said then pointed to Lieutenant Reed. Then turned to leave the bridge he said "T'Pol, Reed you're with me."

Marie and her five crew members beamed over to the Enterprise's transporter pad, naturally with out their weapons, to see Captain Archer, Commander T'Pol, and Lieutenant Reed there ready to greet them. Everyone stepped off of the transporter pad and shook hands and introduced themselves by rank and first name only for the shuttle crew. Marie had replicated a cloak that she now had on to cover her head and hide her face in shadows as she walked around the ship.

"So relax and be comfortable let me give you a tour of the Enterprise before we get started." Captain Archer said politely as he looked around at all of them.

"Captain I'd like to go ahead and see you and your science officer before your tour, your ship looks amazing so far but I would like to get the business out of the way before the pleasure part." Marie said softly as she looked at Archer from under her hood.

"Of course we'll go up to my Ready Room." Archer said then lead the way up to the bridge then across into his ready room.

"Captain I have a strange request." Marie said softly as her crew filed in and sat down as she remained standing in front of Captain Archer.

Captain Archer and Commander T'Pol was behind his desk with Marie standing on the other side of the desk. "Go ahead." Archer said curiously as he looked at her.

"Can you send Lieutenant Reed to get Ensign Marie Wilson?" Marie asked hoping he would understand.

"I see no reason for this request." T'Pol said logically as she looked at Marie stoically.

"Reed go and send for Ensign Wilson please." Archer said as he looked at Marie more critically trying to see under her hood. Once the door closed signaling that Lieutenant Reed had left she lowered her hood.

"I'm sorry Captain for this charade but as you know it couldn't be helped." Marie said as she smiled at Captain Archer.

"But why ask for T'Pol to be here?" Captain Archer asked confused.

"She is the one person who can verify my claim and the one person I trust like you to keep it quiet." Marie said as she nodded over to T'Pol who for once seemed lost for words.

"And them?" Archer asked as he nodded over to her crew.

"One is my Husband the others have been informed due to our circumstances." Marie said then looked over at T'Pol who seemed to gather herself back up after the shock to start scanning Marie with her always handy Vulcan Tricorder.

"Captain she is Human." T'Pol said as she looked up and over to Archer a look of slight confusion on her face.

"You're as blunt as ever Commander T'Pol." Marie said and laughed. The door opened and Marie looked over at James and her crew to see three of them staring open mouthed at the door. Marie looked at her husband when the door closed wondering if he understood that she was wanting to know if Reed had came back in.

"You sent for me captain?" Ensign Wilson asked as she stopped beside the the lady standing in front of her captains desk. She looked exactly like Commander Marshal except the uniform it was blue jumpsuit of the era with red piping at the shoulders with her rank insignia on her right shoulder above the piping, also had the United Earth patch for Enterprise on her left shoulder.

Captain Archer for his part just smiled and sat down in his chair then pointed over to Commander Marshal, who had just turned around to face her counterpart while taking off her cloak and putting it over her arm. "Hello." She said enjoying the open mouthed stare Ensign Wilson was giving her.

"Yo... you...you're..." Ensign Wilson stammered out wide eyed.

"I'm you. Yes." Marie said and smiled at her past self.

"I don't understand why is she here?" Ensign Wilson demanded as she pointed viciously at her future self and looking at her Captain.

"We've yet to discover that Ensign. Commander can you fill us in?" Captain Archer said as he looked from his crew member to this new comer and decided that rank would be the best way to talk to them since the future Marie hadn't given her last name.

"Of course Captain... T'Pol would you mind terribly to scan something other than my face please." Commander Marshal said as she looked at T'Pol like 'really' when T'Pol put her scanner in Commander Marshal's face trying to scan her to verify that the two people were in fact the same.

"I apologize." T'Pol said as she lowered her scanner and moved on to her crew mate.

"Anyway. My crew and I are from the 23 century we were returning to our ship when we were struck by an unknown anomaly. We have spent the last several months returning to Fed... uhm... returning home only to find we are here in your time period year 2154. We have a fleet of Humans from a far off part of the galaxy wanting to return to Earth. Naturally in your condition you can't defend against their enemies so we want to settle them some where here in the Alpha or Beta quadrant. What we need is a suitable planet and for you to request Starfleet leave said planet alone. History never records them finding Earth I believe we inadvertently changed history believing ourselves to still be in our own time." Commander Marshal said as she watched her old Captain taking in all this information.

Captain Archer looked from one Marie to the other then looked at Commander T'Pol the question in his eyes was obvious. "She is who she claims to be Captain. As far as I can tell she is the exact same as our own Ensign Marie Wilson."

"Very well how far away is this fleet?" Archer asked curiously switching his gaze back over to Commander Marshal.

"Several weeks to a month behind us still, we are faster so we can ahead to figure out what was wrong why we were getting no Fed... uhm... Starfleet signals..." Commander Marshal said as she shook her head slightly at her two near slip ups.

"Well at least I know I'll make Commander some day." Ensign Wilson said as she looked over at her future self unable to hold back some questions she blurted out "So which hot guy over there did I end up marrying huh? Actually no let me guess it's... it's the hottie sitting on the chair arm right? How old is he? Well I guess it doesn't matter they are all young compared to you, you cradle robber you."

"Oh my god drowned me now..." Commander Marshal said as she looked over at her husband who had jumped off the chair arm with a slight shade of pink on his cheeks. "I'm not telling you anything." she said and glared over at her counterpart from this era.

"Oh come on? What about a last name huh? Or first for that mater? It's not cheating if you're married to him already cause I'm you, we're us." Ensign Wilson said and smiled brightly over at James and winked at him.

"I'm going to kill her... I'm just going to kill her and commit suicide..." Commander Marshal said as she put her right hand over her face and rubbed her eyes totally humiliated by her younger version who loved to joke around and embarrass people. Then she reached out and smacked the back of her counterparts head really hard then grabbed the back of her uniform and spun her around making her face her crew. "Apologize now and explain you are not a trollop!"

"Ow... Let go I was just trying to have some fun at your expense! Well actually that would be my expense wouldn't it. It was funny look how red they all are, especially him." Ensign Wilson said and laughed as she pointed at her future selves crew then winked at James again.

"I could just stuff you out an airlock right now!" Commander Marshal said as she glared at her counterpart who was looking back at her and laughing. Commander Marshal herself was 100 shades of red she matched her uniform actually.

"Ensign Wilson that will be quite enough for one day I believe." Captain Archer said as he sympathized with the future version of his ensign for a moment then realized that the future Marie would have done the same thing and his sympathy evaporated.

"Anyway we need to be getting back to the fleet we have been escorting. There is a planet that we have chosen from our database that even in our time is uninhabited it's called Andromida. I'll send over all the pertinent data to you Captain once we are back on our shuttle." Commander Marshal said as let go of her counterpart and turned to face Captain Archer, she put her cloak back on with the hood down.

"I'd appropriate that we will forward on the information to Starfleet Command who will I'm sure inform the Vulcan's in their deliberations." Archer said and couldn't help the sigh that left him making Commander Marshal laugh a little.

"Don't worry Captain they will change for the better after they all read the Kir'Shara, they won't be so manipulative and deceitful. I now have several Vulcan friends, T'Pol is but the first Vulcan to be able to work closely with Humans on long voyages." Marshal said with a smile.

"We are not manipulative and deceitful." T'Pol objected as she looked stoically at Commander Marshal.

"Listening post on Pa'Jem, the Kir'Shara, murder of Admiral Forrest, destruction of the United Earth Embassy on Vulcan, framing of the Syrrannites, preemptive strike against Andoria. And all by your own Vulcan High Command... you wouldn't call any of that manipulative and deceitful?" Commander Marshal said as she looked at T'Pol with an eyebrow raised which gave her the look of 'You're nuts'.

"She has a point T'Pol you even had to give up you commission to stay here on Enterprise with us. But that is neither here nor there so lets see off our guests shall we." Captain Archer said and smiled as he motioned with his hand towards his door.

"Marie..." James said since he was being pushed forward by Richard.

"Yes." duel voices were heard in answer.

"Uhm... Our Marie... Richard seems to feel like our tour has been forgotten." James said as he scratched the back of his head with one hand then swatting Richard with the other who was still trying to push him forward into the two Marie's.

"It would be nice to see my old ship again." Marshal said as she had a kind of far away look in her eye then she glanced over at Captain Archer curiously and smiled when he agreed. "You go back to your duties and be quiet..." she said and shoved her counterpart towards the door then put her hood back up.

 **AN: The big secrets are out now what do you all think? I made up the planet, Vulcan Ship and her Captain.**


	19. Unexpected Trouble

_**AN: I apologize for taking so long on this chapter. Re-certifications at work, the 4th of July Holiday, then a little bit of writers block. I know what I want to happen I've got it planned out over the next few chapters just wasn't sure how to put it into words. I hope the result was worth the wait.**_

Star Trek/Battle Star Galactica

The Long Way Home

Chapter 19

Unexpected Trouble

July 12, 2017

The shuttle craft Curie had arrived back at the fleet a while ago and most of her crew had heading back to their quarters quietly being under orders not to discuss out in the open the events of their mission. Marie and James had made their way up to speak with Adama as well as give them new course corrections doubling back slightly the way they had came since the star charts had been corrected the fleet was too close for comfort to the Cardassian boarder. Not that the humans in this era had met them or made made any impressions yet, and Marie wanted to keep it that way.

"What do you mean we can not go to Earth?" Apollo asked slightly irritated as he looked at Marie and James while he stood beside his father. Adama for his part just sat behind his desk quietly thinking over the situation he had grown accustomed to Marie and James advice. Adama did want to question this piece of advice but since his son had done so already he was quietly waiting for an answer.

"We are members of the crew of the USS Enterprise 1701-D in the Earth year 2370. Unfortunately what ever put us in the path of your fleet has also knocked us out of time as well. The Federation doesn't even exist yet, Earth can't help you and you can't interfere with her time line." Marie said sadly as she sat across from Adama's desk like usual.

"Interfere with her time line? You are making no sense time travel doesn't exist." Starbuck said between the door way and Apollo.

"It does exist, I've done it many times unfortunately. I'm actually amazed that the Temporal Investigators or Agents haven't corrected our interference yet. Though I guess it's not been that big of an impact on the time line since your people are new to this area of space. You never reached Earth in our history I have no idea what happened to you. The Galactica and her 220 odd ships are never mentioned meaning you had no contact with the Federation, Starfleet, Earth, or her allies for that matter." Marie said as she looked seriously over at the people she had grown accustomed too and who she and her crew would have to spend the rest of their lives with.

"Father this is ridiculous." Apollo said as he turned from Marie to his father.

"Apollo anymore so than you claiming to be the mother race of Earth?" James asked curiously from standing slightly behind his wife.

"Listen we just met with the NX-01 Enterprise in the Earth year 2154, that's 216 years in the past. Earth only has two warp 5 capable star ships right now. Their weapons are ridiculously week. Earth can't help you fight the Cylon's, they just don't have the technology or the resources yet. There is no Federation, we are only one century out of World War 3, and we just began our deep space exploration. Earth has it's own problems you remember all the conflicts I spoke about when we first arrived here, Klingon, Romulan, Cardasian... well none of those have happened yet." Marie said as she sat up on the edge of her chair leaning on her arms against the top of Adama's desk.

"Why is the registry number listed first for that Enterprise?" Adama asked curiously he had always heard Marie and her crew say USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D and he was curious as to what was different with this new Enterprise.

"Oh...uhm well NX class star ships are prototypes, experimental you see. I guess we just always refer to them differently never really put that much thought into it actually." Marie said and laughed lightly as she sat back into her seat again.

"Why would you have so many ships names Enterprise?" Starbuck asked he thought that would be really confusing to have that many ships with the same name just different registry numbers.

"Well we only have one at a time. The Enterprise is our Flag Ship it's the face of the Federation, so yes we will continue to name ships Enterprise she has a long proud history and not just in space we had Navel vessels also. But this is off subject we have selected a planet that is very similar to Earth that even in our time hasn't been colonized." Marie said as she looked around to Starbuck then back to Adama.

"You all will go on back to Earth then will you?" Apollo asked bitterly as he crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall behind his father.

"You don't understand we can't go back to Earth. We'll contaminate our own timeline. We will be living on Andromida with you at least until we can figure out a way to get back to our time." Marie said as she smiled sadly she knew it was hurting her crew to be so close to home and still not being allowed to return.

"We have to put this to the council. Can you pull all your information on this planet and present it to the Quorum of the 12 later this week?" Adama asked curiously he was in agreement with Marie and James that Earth wouldn't be the best place for them. The incident with Sir Uri had proven that most clearly.

"Of course Commander." Marie said then stood up and shook hands with Adama. She turned and left intent on getting back to her crew.

"Marie do you have any idea's on what to do to get back to our own time?" James asked curiously once they were on the elevator to go back down to the deck their quarters were on.

"I have the idea to create a temporal beacon to alert the temporal agents that something is out of the ordinary. But... I'm unsure of how to do just that..." Marie said as they exited the elevator and she chewed on her lip slightly and continued down the corridor towards their quarters.

"Well maybe Richard with have some thoughts on that, and if not we've got the shuttle computer. We'll figure it out." James said reassuringly as he smiled warmly over to his wife.

"Yeah." Marie said softly she said with a gentle squeeze of his hand just before they entered their quarters.

"She's an augments she's not to be trusted! How can we be sure of anything she says? Augments were proven to be dangerous to everyone they considered inferior you heard her she's smarter, stronger, and lives longer than us." Richard said to Max and Karen just as the door opened to let in Marie and James.

"What's going on here?" James asked angrily he had heard Richards comments and saw his wife's steps falter and the smile on her face disappear.

"I can't believe Starfleet would put an augment in charge of us?" Richard said as he turned and squared off against James ignoring Marie for the time being.

"How dare you! Your bigotry is unbecoming in that uniform. Marie has several awards for valor, preforming duties above and beyond the call of duty, she is a commander in the Federation, she earned her rank!" James said outraged by these accusations and bigoted comments from their own crew, a member of the crew that him and his wife had come to respect and rely on over the past several months.

"Naturally laying in bed with the enemy you would take her side." Richard smarted back as he crossed his arms over his chest.

James stepped forward intent on knocking some sense into Richard when Marie grabbed his arm keeping him by her. She shook her head at him to tell him not to attack Richard.

"Stop it Richard that was uncalled for. Marie has done nothing against us she has protected us." Karen said as she stepped up beside him.

"I agree with Karen, man this is crazy. Starfleet obviously trust her and they have more information about her than we do." Max said as he stepped up beside Karen.

"You're all brain washed." Richard replied waving his hand around to everyone in the room. "I won't take orders from an augment." he said then pulled his phaser out and pointed it at Marie then fired.

Marie shocked by the blatant disrespect, and the obvious attempt to attack her if not kill her, took a few seconds to long to react. James shoved her out of the way and was struck by the attack instead just above his lungs on his right upper chest. He flew back about two feet before landing on his back unconscious in a most uncomfortable looking position.

"JAMES!" Marie yelled as she pushed off the table she had stumbled into. She kneeled down beside him and checked for his pulse to make sure he was alive. To her relive he was and Karen was by him next a few seconds later checking him with her medical tricorder.

Max had wrestled the phaser out of Richards hands and sighed. "It's on stun." then pointed the weapon at Richard to make sure he just stood there.

"That was extremely close range. He needs medical treatment." Karen said softly over to Marie who was holding her husbands hand over her heart and watched her nod consent.

Marie put down James' hand then stood up she watched as Karen had their shuttle transport her and James to the life bay where he could get treatment. Marie turned around angry tears rolling down her face, she walked over to Richard she rared back and punched him across the face. "Put him in his quarters he is confined there until further notice!" she said then turned and left the room making her way to the life bay.

Richard stood there for a moment in shock, he had seen her before knock out security personnel with only one hit but he was standing here holding his cheek, albeit a few feet over from where he had been standing. That and the look of her crying had unsettled him, a downfall of his gender perhaps he had never really been able to stand to see a woman cry.

"You heard her get moving." Max said as he pointed the phaser from Richard to his room.

"I was out of line..." Richard mumbled regretfully as he started to his room.

"By a million miles!" Max replied as he watched Richard go into his room and the door close. Max walked over to the front doors and removed the force field security measures that Richard had put into place after the break in had occurred. He walked over and put them on his and Richards door activating them making their quarters a temporary brig then he stood guard.

~*~*~*~ Life Bay ~*~*~*~

"What happened?" Dr. Salik asked confused as two of the federation crew just materialized in his life bay with out warning. One was on the floor unconscious and wounded while the other was the young woman he had been working with over the last couple of months.

"Lieutenant Marshal was shot close range by a phaser on stun." Karen said as she looked up from scanning his wound to the Doctor.

"Let's have a look at him." Dr. Salik said as he motioned two of his staff to move James to a bed. Once up on the bed he told one of them to inform Commander Adama as per regulations on the Galactica. Then he began examining him.

After about ten minutes Marie arrived having dried her tears on the way, but she was still visibly angry. Staying back out of the way with her arms crossed and pacing back and forth never taking her eyes off of her husband.

"Commander Marshal I heard your husband was attacked but I don't have a lot of detail was it one of my people?" Adama asked curiously as he walked over to her.

"No!" Marie said shortly as she chewed on her lip she didn't want to think about the incident right now she also didn't want to explain it to Adama either.

"One of your own attacked him..." Adama said shocked as he watched her pace back and forth.

"Yes." Marie replied shortly again, never once turning to face the commander of this ship they were on.

"Why?" Adama asked curiously. He had never heard of her crew having any problems with each other they all seemed to work great together, like they trusted each other with their lives.

Marie huffed then turned to glare at Adama. "None of your business." she said blatantly then resumed her pacing.

"Commander Marshal, this incident happened on my ship that makes it my business. Now answer my question." Adama said firmly reminding Marie who was in charge of this vessel and that she and her crew were guests aboard his ship.

Marie turned back around to give him a piece of her mind when she saw the hard look in Adama's eyes, she remembered that look in all of the best captains in Starfleet that she had ever met and she smiled briefly with a snigger. "It's complicated and most of the information is classified." she replied.

"Dr. Salik we will be in your office." Adama said then motioned Marie in the direction of the Doctors office.

"During our last mission I haven't told you everything. If you recall I informed you and your doctor that my medical records are sealed at the highest levels of Starfleet. But I didn't tell you why. I am now going to tell you but you can never reveal this information to anyone, ever." Marie said once the door closed.

"I don't understand what your last mission and your medical records have to do with why you husband was attacked." Adama said confused as he sat down behind Dr. Salik's desk.

"My husband wasn't the target of the attack I was." Marie revealed shocking Adama. This was a lovely, caring young woman why would members of her own crew want to harm her. "As I told you earlier we are from the year 2370 I was boon in 2005." she said and paused letting that sink in.

"Impossible." Adama said unable to believe he claim to be 365 years old.

"I was born before World War 3 on Earth. The Eastern Coalition attacked just after my 21st birthday with some sort of chemicals, everyone who was exposed died horrible deaths except me..." Marie said then turned her back to Adama and looked out the window into the Life Bay. "I was affected differently for reason I still don't understand. My genome was set perfectly to make me an Augment, for a lack of a better term." she said sadly.

"Augment?" Adama asked curiously.

"Genetically altered to be super warriors. Born to fight and conquer eventually they turned on their own governments deciding they were smarter than those giving the orders. It was their right to rule. After that normal humans became afraid of them and attacked once they won they banished those they had created and hadn't already killed. But me I wasn't planned and it was three decades later when I became this... I was normal until the day they attacked beginning World War 3 and destroyed everything dear to me. I am smarter, stronger, faster, and do not age. It wasn't until after the war that I realized I hadn't aged. I had noticed during the war I was able to do things that I hadn't been able to do before I rationalized that as war in the heat of battle people can do extraordinary things. But our world was in shambles all governments and major cities destroyed I had no doctor that could tell me what was going on. It was a century later I still hadn't aged and I healed remarkably fast, I didn't understand but after that long I no longer cared, I just wanted to die to be with my family who I had watched burn alive from the inside out. Then first contact, the Vulcan's interested me, we had built the Phoenix to earn money but found so much more. I was a major scrounger for Zefram Cochrane I could get into places most others couldn't. I've lived through the history that I told you about, the wars and the peace time." Marie said as she watched them work on her husband. At the end of her explanation she turned to look at Adama.

"That is an unbelievable tale Commander Marshal." Adama said as he looked at her like she was crazy.

"On this last mission with us being stuck here in 2254 I informed my crew and unsealed my files for them to look at to prove my claim. I also met with the NX- 01 Enterprise which I told you about earlier, but I was on that ship in 2154 so there was two of us to prove with out a doubt to my crew. Only the highest levels of Starfleet and the current Captain and Doctor of my current assignments know my truth." Marie said as she walked back over to the desk. "Today an old bigotry got the better of one of my crew who tried to mutiny against my command. My husband pushed me out of the way and was struck. Now you know what happened." She said as she glanced back over to her husband.

"help me understand. How can you be alive now if all this is true?" Adama asked curiously as he stood up and walked over to the window wondering if this is what his doctor had found but wasn't allowed to confirm.

"My cells regenerate constantly keeping me at the age of 21. I don't know how else to explain it." Marie said as she sat down on the edge of the desk and stared at the back of Adama.

"How are you not found out by peoples observations of you?" Adama asked as he turned and looked back at her curiously.

"I am reassigned every 10 years to a different post, plus I've studied on Vulcan many times in isolation from my own culture." Marie said as she wove her fingers together and placed them in her lap.

"And your husband he knew?" Adama asked curiously.

"Yes. When he proposed to me I told him on one condition that he hear my whole story then if he still wanted to marry me then I would agree. There is no way to hide it in a long term relationship like this he will age and I will not." Marie said sadly as she looked down at her hands.

"Can you not do to him what was done to you?" Adama asked as thought it was an obvious solution to the problem.

"No!" Marie said and jerked her head up to look at Adama suspiciously.

"Why not it would make it to where he no longer ages as well would it not?" Adama asked noticing her suspicious stare.

"Were you not listening. The chemical's that did this to me are the same chemical's that killed millions only I survived! It burns it's victims inside out my parents died quickly in the blast, my younger sister died slowly over the next several weeks as I watched beside her hospital bed. I will not let that happen to anyone ever again." Marie said as she stood up angrily.

"I see your point. I apologize. And I understand now why your records are classified. You don't want backwater people like us trying to extend our life span." Adama said softly.

A knock on the door made both of them look over as Dr. Salik entered. "Lieutenant Marshal will be fine. He needs a few day's rest then he should be able to return to duty." he said then motioned out to the life bay for Marie so she could join her husband.

"Thank you Dr. excuse me Commander." Marie said politely as she walked by both men so she could be by her husbands side. "Excuse us Ensign." she said once she arrived by her husbands side to see him awake.

"Of course if you need anything I'll be over there." Karen said softly then walked away to give them some privacy.

Marie smiled softly at Karen then pulled a chair over beside his bed. "You were reckless James." Marie said softly as she sat down beside him and grabbed his hand.

"No thank you or thank god your alive..." James pouted as he looked over at her then a smile spread across his face.

"James..." Marie started then was silenced by James putting a finger across her lips and a ' _shhh_ '.

"I'm just glad you are safe my love." James said softly as he put his other arm back down beside him.

"You could have been killed James. You had no idea what setting that phaser was on." Marie said softly with both her elbows propped on his bed holding his hand. "I don't want you to do that again." she said and sighed as she stared into his eyes.

"Marie, there are times when in dangerous situation your body just moves to protect those you love. I can not just stand there if you are in danger. I will intervene every time." James said with a warm smile and a gentle squeeze of her hand.

"Oh James you are such a sweet man." Marie said softly as she pulled his hand over to her lips and kissed it then she laid her forehead against it and let silent tears fall down her face again.

"Marie what are you going to do with Richard?" James asked softly as he wiped away her tears with his other hand.

"I have no choice. I will put a reprimand in his file, with sworn statements from the rest of the crew of the events that took place and relieve him of duty put him under house arrest for 30 day's. Then let Starfleet deal with him when we get back if we ever get back." Marie said sadly as she looked over at James. She wondered if this could have all been avoided by not revealing her past to them then she shook that off there was no way they wouldn't notice if they spent the rest of their lives together.


	20. Andromida

Star Trek/Battle Star Galactica

The Long Way Home

Chapter 20

Andromida

August 16, 2017

Adama stood in front of the council of twelve finally fully represented again. The colonies had just voted for the replacement of Sire Uri after his awful behavior and dismissal from the council. He had thought long and hard on how to break the news to the council that they couldn't go to Earth just yet over the last couple of days. He was sure the council would take the news badly.

"My fellow members of the council I have some bad news to share. We are unable to go to Earth." Adama said bluntly there was really no other way to put it, to have it completely understood.

"What do you mean? Has the Federation Crew decided against helping us any farther?" one of the council asked he was an old man.

"Not exactly Sire Anders. They will continue to help us. Apparently the Earth they were taking us to doesn't exist yet." Adama said cryptically trying to avoid giving out to much information.

"Doesn't exist yet. What do you mean by that Adama?" Siris Serenity asked as she looked over Marie and James who stood off to the side with two warriors Apollo and Starbuck.

"Well..." Adama started then looked over at Marie for help which caused her to snort softly trying not to smile or laugh.

"Council members, I must apologize. We have been leading you to Earth and towards Federation territory where you would be safe. Unfortunately the Federation doesn't exist yet in this time. The anomaly that damaged our shuttle and put us in the path of your fleet obviously threw us out of time as well. We are from the Earth year 2370 the scouting mission we did a few day's ago confirms we are in the Earth year 2154. We are currently 216 years into our own planets history." Marie said once she stepped up onto the raised platform for the council.

"Are you speaking of time travel?" The newest member of the council asked a middle aged man slightly younger than Adama asked curiously. His brown eyes locking with Marie's under his short messy black hair.

"Sire Tyrol yes in a manner of speaking. We didn't attempt time travel but that is what happened. We were returning to our ship USS Enterprise NCC 1701-D when we were struck by an anomaly in the Alpha Quadrant. The last mission we went on we encountered the NX-01 Enterprise, the first warp 5 star ship our people created. Earth is only a century out of world war 3 the planet is still recovering from that disaster. We don't have the ships, weapons, or man power to help you at this point. And as a Federation officer I can not let our own time line be changed." Marie said seriously as she maintained her eye connection with the newest member of the council.

"Commander Marshal I'm sorry I don't understand time travel, as I understand it, is theoretically impossible." Siris Serenity said getting Marie's attention.

"Unfortunately Siris Serenity it is real. I myself have experienced it several times in my life time. And it is always a pain in the rear like right at this moment. We have a Temporal Prime Directive that tells us what we can and can not do during instances of time travel. And interfering with a planet, or cultures history is forbidden." Marie said once she looked over to Siris Serenity at the far end of the table.

"How do you know we didn't make it to Earth over 200 years ago to your prospective?" Sir Anders asked curiously.

"Well there is no mention of it in our history files. All these ships, the differences in culture and technology would have all been large enough blips in the time line for you to be mentioned. And not just in our history you would have been mentioned in Vulcan history nothing there either. When we met your fleet you were on a direct line into the Klingon Empire. I doubt your people survived, with their cloaking devises they could appear 1,000 meters off your hull and attack before you knew they were there then they would be gone again. Besides if you did avoid being destroyed by the Klingons you were on the far side of the Beta Quadrant going the wrong direction. Earth is in the Alpha Quadrant." Marie said seriously looking over to the oldest member of the council.

"How can you prove this story of yours?" Sire Tyrol, the newest member of the council asked curiously drawing her attention again.

"What would you like? Earths history timeline and documents, our current sensor logs showing us meeting the NX-O1 Enterprise. The registration number on our own shuttle's hull proves we are from the Enterprise NCC 1701-D. We've got construction dates, launch dates, maintenance dates, refit dates. I can prove everything I've just stated with facts." Marie said seriously as she looked around the council members curiously.

"Can you share with us a different time travel incident?" Siris Serenity asked curiously. She obviously had some sort of scientific back ground.

"Well the most memorable time was having to go back to Earths past to get a pair of Humpback whales. A probe had been sent to Earth to figure out why they had lost contact with a species of mammal that lives in the ocean. It was destroying Earths atmosphere drained the power of all star ships, space stations, orbital protection, and that of command on the surface. The Humpback Whale had been hunted to extinction by our race, short shortsightedness on our part I recon. We brought back a male and a pregnant female hoping they would tell the probe what to go do with itself saving the Earth." Marie said then smiled softly thinking back to her old crew again for a moment.

"But what of your Temp.. Temper whatever?" Sire Tyrol asked curiously raising an eye brow at her.

"Yeah well it was either that or extinction of our planet. Just like every rule there are exceptions to it. Your people's dilemma just isn't and exception. My crew and I can't even go home. There is no way our shuttle can produce the energy needed to do a warp time travel, we have no information on how to recreate the event that stranded us here. We will never see our families again, we can not interfere in Earths time line. The future must progress at it's own pace." Marie said looking around at the council members again hoping that would make them understand.

"Very well. Is there anything else we need to discuss?" Sire Anders asked curiously.

"Well yes actually, our Federation allies have done some research and found a suitable planet for us in what will eventually be Federation space. I believe they have brought that information with them." Adama said and noticed James walking up to the council table.

James walked about half way down the table. "Excuse me for a moment." he said softly then leaned between two of the members laying a small item down in the center of the table. He tapped a small button and it turned on showing a large holograph of the planet Andromida. It is a gorgeous blue, green, brown and white planet with several continents. The image rotated around so that everyone at the table could see the world being shown.

"This ladies and gentleman is Andromida an M Class planet uninhabited even in our own time. As you can see it is a very large and fertile planet with several continents, there is enough room on this planet for each of your twelve colonies to stake a claim and build a city large enough to house all your citizens then some." Marie said as she watched everyone staring up at the amazing planet. One by one they all began to stand up to see the planet from a different angle.

"I believe this to be the best option for our people. We can not remain on these ships indefinitely and Earth is now out of our reach for over 200 years." Adama said as he motioned to the planet they were all looking at.

"And how will we chose which colony goes where?" Sire Tryol asked curiously glancing over to Adama.

"We will give everyone of you the same information on geography, geology, botany, and zoology of the Planet. Then you will hopefully discuss the information with each other deciding what location would best serve each of your colonies for their specific needs of said colonies." Marie said as she motioned to James who was now handing out several pads with information on them.

"You are very thorough and wise Commander Marshal." Siris Serenity said as she nodded her thanks to James who handed her a pad of information.

"Thank you Siris Serenity." Marie said and smiled down the table to her at the compliment.

"I suggest we adjourn for now to go over the information given to us unless there is any more business to discuss." Sire Anders said and looked around at all the other members of the council. Everyone seemed content to leave the meeting and start there research on their new planet.

"Very well I'd say we give everyone a 3 day's to read over the information given to each of us so that we can chose colony locations on the Planet Andromida. Then we shall meet again to ask question and determine our next steps." Adama suggested and once everyone agreed to the next meeting date and time they all went back to their own ships to do just that.

~*~*~*~ 2 Weeks Later ~*~*~*~

Marie is sitting in the cockpit of the shuttle leaning back casually reading a pad occasionally inquiring information from the computer, with a glass in her hand of a medium brown liquid and some ice. She swirled the liquid around in the glass slowly then took a small sip.

"Commander Marshal?" a voice said from the back hatch.

"Hum?" Marie said softly as she turned her chair around to see who had called for her. "What can I do for you Captain?" she asked curiously as she glanced down at her drink still in her hand then sat it down off to the side of the navigation station.

"I saw your shuttle was open. Getting ready for another mission?" Apollo asked curiously as he walked into the shuttle once Marie motioned him in.

"Oh no, I'm just here trying to design a set of homes for us." Marie said lightly as she held up the pad showing it to him then laughed as she sat it back down on her lap.

"A set won't you be staying in the apartments we are building once we get to Andromida?" Apollo asked curiously as he sat down in the pilots seat and looked over at her.

"No I don't think so. I'd rather remain separate from your colonies so we don't interfere with your growth as a culture. We will be on the outskirts of Caprica City, I believe that's what they've decided to call it." Marie said with a small shrug. "We will have the main building which will be mine and my husbands house once it's all said and done where all official business will be done, we will have a landing pad for our shuttle then three other smaller houses independent from each other to give some semblance of privacy." she said looking down at the pad in her lap again.

"So your making your own compound." Apollo stated, his facial expressions telling her that it seemed logical to him as he nodded slightly.

"Well yes putting it mildly. We will be self sustaining no longer putting a drain on the colonies supplies. We've got solar panels planned to create our energy naturally, gardens to grow our own food, and I've even been in touch with Captain Archer to see if he can get some supplies secretly delivered to us on Andromida next week once we have our area ready." Marie said as she leaned back in her seat and looked up at the roof of the shuttle. ' _This is going to be like a huge southern plantation with the farming, animals, several houses and the amount of land we are going to take up but the main house will be Japanese style with a dojo, meditation garden, then of course the privacy/security wall._ ' she thought then snickered lightly.

"What's funny?" Apollo asked curiously as he looked at her interested in this compound she was planning on building with just her and the other four.

"Nothing I was just thinking of the difference in styles I'm planning. I've still got to show the others what I've came up with today. If they like it we'll build it if not it's back to the drawing board." Marie said with a shrug as she returned her attention to Apollo. ' _Starbuck's never too far away._ ' she thought as she looked back towards the hatch out of natural human instinct to find the missing person and there he was walking across the landing bay towards his viper and she couldn't help but laugh it was as if her thoughts had summoned him.

"What?" Apollo asked curiously as he turned to see what she had found to be funny. "Ah there's Starbuck." he said as he stood up to leave.

"Yes your shadow has arrived." Marie said with a small laugh as she also stood up she grabbed her drink and finished it then walked it over to the replicator. "Recycle."

"Shadow? What do you mean by that?" Apollo asked as he watched the glass disappear back into the replicator.

"You're used to it I guess. But he's never too far away when I see you." Marie said as she walked to the back hatch and waved to Starbuck getting his attention. She looked over at Apollo and smiled softly. "What are you guy's going to do once the civilians are settled?" she asked curiously as they walked down the hatch then she sealed the shuttle.

"I'd say most of the Galactica crew will stay on board, though I have thought about setting up down on the planet for Boxy's sake. I am a single father and a Battle Star is no place to raise a child." Apollo said seriously as he looked around at the Vipers kind of lost in thought.

"Your people will need a new Military administration one that goes between the ruling civilian government and the Military, you'll need defensive perimeters, and non interference treaties with other races. Research is needed if your people are going to keep up technologically in this quadrant of space. There are way's of being on the surface and still maintaining your career." Marie said softly with a comforting pat on his shoulder.

"Yes but I'm a warrior, a Viper pilot." Apollo said as he looked over at her with a sad smile.

"Ah Apollo the sacrifices of parent hood. You've got to chose, remarry or create the stable home either way the boy deserves a child hood. Trust me when he's grown and you look back at your memories with him you wont miss this." Marie said with a loving, knowing smile as she motioned around the landing bay.

"You're right I'll talk to my father about opportunities on the surface." Apollo said with a small smile as he looked away from her at his Viper again.

"You'll figure it out I'm sure." Marie said as she looked over at the Viper too. She knew it would be a hard transition for a young military man with years of great service ahead of him planned out like his father. "I take it you guy's are on Patrol?" She asked chipper as she changed the subject when Starbuck reached them.

"Yes." Starbuck said as he looked at her curiously wondering what they could have been talking about in the shuttle.

"Oh Starbuck we reach Anromida in two day's have you gotten to be an escort for one of the science teams and see the planet yet?" Marie asked curiously as she smiled over at him.

"No, just seen that amazing Hologram you guys produced at the council meeting so far. We are actually taking our patrol up ahead today, so we should see it. I'm interested to see this world for myself." Starbuck said as he looked between the two curiously again.

"Any plans on when the civilians get settled on what you'll do?" Marie asked curiously. She knew it would take months to get all the civilians down onto the planet and houses built for them. She had talked the council out of taking apart the ships to create the housing, because she had seen way too many colonies do that then get wiped out because they had no way to leave the planet in a hurry. So the colonial people would be building the houses from natural elements on the planet while maintaining as much of the natural beauty of it as possible.

"I'm a warrior. But I have put some thought into being with Cassiopeia in a more permanent arrangement." Starbuck said vaguely as he scratched the back of his head and looked away from them.

"Marriage Starbuck?" Marie asked curiously as she caught the absolutely shocked expression on Apollo's face.

"Yeah, well, I've not decided..." Starbuck said as he shifted his weight uncomfortably from foot to foot. He glanced over at Apollo curiously he had at one point been in a relationship with Apollo's sister but that had been before the colonies were attacked. Since he found Cassiopeia hurt on that ship almost two years ago he'd truly only seen Cassiopeia as his companion. They had clicked in way's he'd never felt before.

Apollo quickly regained his composure and slapped Starbuck on the back and pulled him over beside him with his arm over his shoulders. "About time!" he said simply then laughed.

"Felcacarb... I knew I shouldn't have mentioned it, I told you I've not decided yet..." Starbuck said as he looked at Marie slightly irritated the look screamed ' _help and humiliation'_ Starbuck had always been one to hide his true feelings and make himself out the be a player of women. Presenting himself as the pick of the litter, most wanted bachelor.

"Oh Starbuck...I think it's a marvelous idea." Marie said and laughed when she caught sight of Apollo's ear to ear grin. "You guy's had better get a move on here comes Colonel Tigh." she said as she nodded over to Colonel Tigh making his way over to them.

"Oops we must be late." Apollo said as he straightened up and made his way over to Colonel Tigh with the other two following him curiously.

"Captain you and Lieutenant Starbuck were to have left five minutes ago for your patrol." Colonel Tigh said slightly irritated when he came to a stop in front of them.

"Sorry that's my fault. I was asking them some questions." Marie said as she stepped around the two guy's quickly not wanting them to get into trouble because they lost track of time while talking to her.

"I see." Colonel Tigh said with a frown on his face as he looked between the three of them. "Well get to it." he said motioning to their Vipers ready and waiting for them.

"Yes sir." Apollo said then left taking Starbuck with him quickly.

"I do hope they were at least helpful." Colonel Tigh said as he looked over at Marie curiously wondering what could have been so important that she had stopped their mission.

"Oh they were extremely helpful Colonel, like they always are when I have questions. I do apologize for holding them up I didn't realize they were going on Patrol. I'll be more careful in the future." Marie said seriously as she looked up at Colonel Tigh with a smile. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to brief my crew." she said holding up the pad in her hand with a small smile, she then walked away after he nodded to her.

Colonel Tigh watched Marie go with the Vipers launching off on the far side of the landing bay. He had a hunch that what the three of them had just been chit chatting nothing of importance and Marie had stepped in to keep them from getting in trouble for loosing track of time during the conversation. It was an old trick done for ages but he was going to let it slide because he knew that being a hard ass on silly situations like this just cut down on morale and drive to do the duty besides it wasn't an emergency situation. Not much was now a days. He smiled as he turned and walked over to the elevator so he could return to the bridge.


	21. A New Home

Star Trek/Battle Star Galactica

The Long Way Home

Chapter 21

A New Home

August 26, 2017

Adama looked at their new planet Andromida for the first time since setting course for their new world. He glanced around at his bridge crew who were all staring up at the beautiful world excited, some pointing out features of the planet some just taking in the view. He smiled as he finally released a lot of the tension he had built up since the destruction of their colonies. Once settled on this world they would be able to properly morn the lost souls and move on towards the future.

"Its amazing Commander." Colonel Tigh said as he stood beside his long time senior officer and man he called a close friend.

"Yes it is Colonel Tigh. Yes it is." Adama said then he decided his crew had enough time to look and he turned around going back over to the communication station. "Get me a fleet wide broadcast please."

"Yes Commander." the young man sitting at the station said. That brought him and those around him back to duty really quick, slowly everyone else returned to their jobs as well. "Ready sir."

"As a good portion of you have already noticed we have arrived at our destination, the Planet Andromida. Over the next few hours we will be setting our civilian ships down on the surface where the Council has voted on the assigned colony locations. We ask that you bare with us as we make this transition as quickly as safety prohibits. Our Federation allies and several of our Viper pilots will be assisting in the colony location landings. Galactica of course will remain in orbit, thank you for your attention." Adama said then nodded to the young man to turn the channel off.

"We will get to go down won't we sir?" the young man asked disappointed by the news that they would remain in orbit.

"Of course." Adama said with a smile and a hand on his shoulder then squeezed it reassuringly before he turned and walked away.

All of the ships were given the same instructions once they were ready to land on the surface. ' _Keep the citizens inside the ship until all ships assigned to this area have landed._ ' then they would be informed on the number of ships landing for that colony site.

Near the end of the landing process only a half dozen remained in orbit ready to land when the Galactica heard. "Saratoga what do you think you are doing? Get those people back into the ship before another ship lands on them! Batesman return to orbit until we get the civilians to safety down there."

"Sorry some of the civilians refused to wait any longer I've got a couple crew injured down here." the reply came as the stream of civilians out onto the landing field stopped.

"Saratoga this is the Galactica do you require any medical or other assistance?" Galactica Control asked.

"Affirmative Galactica we will need a medical team and a couple extra hands wouldn't hurt." Saratoga replied.

"Blue squadron, Captain Apollo take your team down and help out the Saratoga. Medical team is being dispatched." Galactica control said taking quick control of the situation.

"On our way." Apollo said as he turned the squadron members he had with him at the moment and made for the Saratoga's landing coordinates.

"Shuttle Craft Curie, can you round up the loose civilians?" Galactica control asked curiously.

"Sure you want them back on the Saratoga or just out of the way quickly?" Marie asked as she looked down to see where all the loose civilians were.

"Just out of the way so we can start the landing process again quickly. Apollo once you have the Saratoga secured make your way over to those civilians please." Adama said over the communication channel.

"No problem." Marie replied. "James lock on to the civilians and transport them 2,000 meters from the landing site." she said as she used the piloting controls to move the shuttle following the civilians out on the landing field.

"Right." James said as he began transporting civilians out of the way, nearly 30 had managed to get out of the Saratoga before the crew regained control of the population.

Apollo's team had just arrived and landed near the Saratoga where there weren't any civilians running around and the Medical team was also just arriving. Marie and James now has all the civilians out of the way.

"What are you doing Marie?" James asked as he noticed their decent.

"Teaching them a small lesson." Marie said with a wink. She landed the shuttle not far from the civilians kicking up as much dust as she could with the shuttle on purpose. Once on the ground she secured the shuttle quickly. "Let's go." she said with a smile over to her husband and she got up walked to the back of the shuttle then walked out into the quickly dispersing dust.

"What do you think you are doing... you could have killed us..." one of the civilians said as they coughed in the dust waving his hand in front of him like it would clear the dust quicker.

"Who could have killed you?" Marie asked sarcastically as she stood in front of the group of eager civilians. "Oh wait that's right you all nearly killed yourselves. You see this dust our small shuttle kicked up. Imagine if we hadn't of seen you disobeying instructions and a ship of that size landed on top of you, not near you but on top of you." she said with her hands on her hips like she was scolding children then pointed over to the Saratoga.

The civilians looked at her then the shuttle craft Curie and finally over to the Saratoga as she spoke. Most of them felt ashamed of their behavior but one was still obstinate. "You had no right treating us like cargo and moving us forcefully." he said angrily.

"Fine waltz your happy butt right back over there and wait for the Batesman or the Lancross to land on you. I'll wait..." Marie said as she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at the man. When he didn't move she spoke again. "Didn't think so. You all have a lot to be ashamed of. You attacked the crew members of the Saratoga to get out on to the planet faster disobeying instructions. Those people have spent the better part of the past two years keeping you alive and their ship together to get you here. You have stopped the landing of two other ships forcing them to wait until we get this site back under control before they can land which means for the rest of the people on three ships they will have probably a couple extra hours stuck on the ship that they wouldn't of had if you would have just been patient for a few more minutes." she said irritated.

"You have no right to judge us..." the man from before said as he looked away from her and everyone else.

"Maybe, but they're not the one's you have to worry about." Apollo said as he made his way over to the group. "The council had elected to keep all of you confined they are sending a security detail to conduct an investigation into this incident. What you all did was reckless and dangerous not to mention harmful to 4 people on the Saratoga. Out of 220 ships only 6 remain in orbit and you all put everything to a halt cause you wanted fresh air right at that moment, refusing to wait until it was safe." he said as he stood their frowning at them with one hand braised against his gun the other on his hip.

"You get off your ship quite frequently warrior." some one in the back said irritably.

"If you call crawling into a small viper fighting for my life, the lives of my men, and the lives of 220 civilian ships then yes I get off the Galactica quite frequently." Apollo said as he looked around the group of civilians.

"Apollo we have the Saratoga secure again, the men being taken care of by Dr. Salik and Cassiopeia. Now the Galactica wants to finish the landing process as soon as possible. The security team sent by the council will be here in a few centons." Starbuck said as he arrived over by his Captain and friend.

"I just wonder what it is that you people think these amazing warriors do for you?" Marie said as she looked at the civilians like they had lost their minds. "Now's your chance to ask them exactly what they do. Captain Apollo, Lieutenant Starbuck if you'll move them back a little more we'll take our place guiding the other two ships down." she said as she turned from the civilians to look at Apollo and Starbuck then turned to walk back to the shuttle.

"Come on you know the dust they kicked up when they landed they're going to kick it up again when they take off." Apollo said as he started herding the group up wind of the shuttle.

"What is it that you do exactly warrior?" a middle aged woman asked curiously.

"We patrol all around the fleet to make sure there are no dangers, we scout out our course ahead to know where we are going and what's ahead of us, we search for valuable resources like food and fuel, then we fight and die to protect you." Starbuck said slightly irritated by these rumors that fly around about the warriors not doing anything and living in luxury while the rest of the fleet starves and lives worse than farm animals.

"We also conduct inspections and inventories on all ships so we can inform the council what we have, what we need, and if any ships need repair." Apollo said as he looked back at the civilians again as the shuttle craft Curie took off to complete her mission.

"But you're not crammed like canned food into a cargo ship." one of the civilians spoke up and said.

"That's right we aren't. We are on the Galactica which houses our own warriors and crew. Plus that of any surviving warriors for all the battleships in our fleet the day our colonies fell, and the warriors and crew of the Pegasus from when she disappeared nearly a year ago fighting off the Cylon's giving the Galactica the time she needed to escape with the fleet. No we don't live crammed into a cargo ship but we are not living in luxury either." Apollo said as he looked around at the group as well.

"I'll never forgive you warriors for leaving us to die that day at the hands of the Cylon's." one brash young man said angrily as he crossed his arms and glared at the two of them.

"Do you people even realize the amount of friends, comrades, brothers we've lost in the last two years? Have you ever once thought about all the warriors that were caught off guard at the armistice and killed without ever getting to their vipers to fight back? Have you ever thought about how it felt to watch your own Battlestar leave in the middle of the battle you were fighting as it returned to the colonies trying to save them without so much as one word to those of us fighting? Then for those of us that survived to land on our own ship so mad and tore up that we hated every single person on our own ship for abandoning us when we needed them the most? Then the grief when we found out we lost not only our comrades in arms but the civilians and family we protect on the colonies? Have you ever asked those questions to yourself wondering how we felt about this whole situation?" Starbuck asked emotionally as he glared around at all the civilians.

"Starbuck..." Apollo said as he laid a hand on Starbucks shoulder comfortingly.

"We didn't ask for this, none of this. I have nothing and never have, I'm an orphan the only family I have are my comrades in arms. So losing them is losing a family member to me. So why don't you think about that. If you want to hate some one why don't you go ahead and hate Baltar the one who betrayed our people, the one who served us up on a silver platter for slaughter, the one who hunted us down across the stars in command of his own base star with Cylon's at his command." Starbuck said angrily as he knocked Apollo's hand off his shoulder.

"Cool off Starbuck." Apollo said forcefully as he made Starbuck turn around and take a few steps away from the civilians.

"Sorry Apollo." Starbuck said quietly over to his friend before he walked a way and looked up watching the ship Batesman finally getting to come down to land over by the Saratoga.

"Is that young man truly alone, to where all he has is the military to call family?" An older woman asked sadly as she watched Starbuck cooling off from his outburst.

"Yes unfortunately, he was orphaned very young by a Cylon raid. His family lived in the small agro community Umbra at the edge of the Thorn Forest on Caprica." Apollo said as he watched his best friend for a few moments then turned to back to the civilians. "Well he has me and now Cassiopeia too." he said with a small smile as he thought back to the conversation in the landing bay a couple of days ago.

"Don't loose your shirts warriors we can handle it from here." Security officer Reese said as he walked over with his ever present partner LeClair.

"Hope you can handle them Reese their pretty wild." Starbuck said sarcastically as he walked back over to Apollo so they could leave this group and return to the Saratoga.

"Well we have some questions for all of you." Reese said as he ignored Starbuck and turned his back to him. Starbuck for his point rolled his eyes and motioned Apollo to follow him.

A few hours later after all the civilian ships were down and some temporary shelters set up on the surface Marie and James returned to the Galactica tired and ready for a good rest. "I don't know about you but sleeping under the stars tonight would be amazing versus staying up here on the ship." Marie said as she stretched coming out of the shuttle's back hatch.

"It's been a long time since we've been camping." James said as he joined her on the landing bay deck then sealed the shuttle back up.

"So is that a yes?" Marie asked as she looped one of her arms into one of his and smiled brightly at him, like all wives could trying to convince their husbands to agree.

James laughed at Marie and shook his head. "Sure honey anything you want." he said as he laid his other hand on top of hers and began walking to their quarters.


	22. Helpful Hands

Star Trek/Battle Star Galactica

The Long Way Home

Chapter 22

Helpful Hands

September 27, 2017

Richards imprisonment would be over today he was just waiting for the door to be opened for him to be free again. He was very remorseful about his actions. He had been sentenced to 30 for attacking a superior officer with the intent of mutiny. He had unfortunately always been hot headed, he had hoped that the Federation training would give him a more level head. But he had remained a hot headed loner through out his carrier and when he returned to their own time he was sure they would take his commission from him and lock him away in a penal colony which would humiliate his brother not make him proud as he had hoped to do when they got stranded.

Marie had very little contact with Richard since she told him of his punishment and helping to move the belongings of both him and Karen. She had checked on him once a week the guard duty was mainly Karen and Max but sometimes James when Karen was doing her studies with Dr. Salik and Max was taking care of his Agro ship project which was now getting everything transported evenly to each colony and instructing them how to maintain their own food supply now.

Karen and Max didn't have a problem with the arrangement in fact they enjoyed each others time. Since the guard would be stationed in the living room of their quarters. Even when James had guard duty, Max would escort Karen to the life bay before going to his own project then return for her to escort her back to their quarters. Not that she needed an escort she is a trained and armed Star Fleet Officer, but she wasn't going to remind him of that she found herself loving the time they got to spend together.

Just after breakfast James and Max had gone to check that the shuttle was ready for them to head back down to the surface. "Commander?" Karen asked hesitantly as she approached Marie curiously.

"Yes Ensign?" Marie asked curiously as she looked up from the dinner table in their quarters where she was sorting through pads. Captain Archer had arranged with Ambassador Savol from Vulcan to deliver supplies to Andromida in secret. Everything from livestock, building materials, technology to medical and food supplies. The deliveries had been arranged based on the timeline for the construction of their Federation compound. The term embassy seemed a little too extravagant for what they were going to have but that's what the compound would be used for housing their crew and dealing formally with the colonial people.

"I have a personal question for you..." Karen asked nervously as she looked down and away from Marie shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"Go ahead." Marie said pleasantly as she put the pads back down on the table and leaned back in her chair motioning for Karen to sit beside her.

"Uhm...how many times have you been married?" Karen asked curiously as she sat down beside Marie then looked up at her nervously.

Marie raised an eyebrow at Karen wondering why she was suddenly so interested in her personal life. "Three times why?" she asked curiously.

"Oh... uhm how long did you date before you got married?" Karen asked curiously looking down at the table away from Marie again.

Marie tilted her head slightly looking at Karen trying to size her up. What was the sudden interest in marriage? "James and I dated for a year and a half then engaged for a year and a half before we got married. Again why?" she said curiously noticing that Karen had avoided her question.

"And your other marriages?" Karen asked curiously dragging her undivided attention back to Marie. Her eyes were curiously like a young girl talking to her mother about a possible situation in her future.

Marie sighed she had seen that look before. Her own daughters had it just before asking if they could marry their boyfriends. She crossed her arms and looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes in thought. ' _Who would have thought she would come to me like I was her mother...though I guess I'm the closest thing she has to a mother here._ ' she though then opened her eyes. "Masou Sato from Japan we dated only a year before getting married. Then there was Corbin DeSand an American descendant from France we dated for six months then were engaged for a year." she said as she looked back over to Karen curiously.

"Oh... that long on all of them..." Karen said slightly disappointed with a frown.

"What are you getting at dear?" Marie asked motherly as she leaned up and put her arms on the table pushing the pads farther away from her showing Karen that she was giving her full attention.

"Nothing never mind." Karen said and went to get up.

"Karen if you want to talk about what ever it is your beating around the bush about then sit down. I'm in no hurry to get back to delivery dates." Marie said with a knowing smile as she reached out and grabbed Karen's hand before she could walk away.

"It's nothing really..." Karen said embarrassed as she looked away from Marie when Max and James walked back into their quarters.

"Come along Karen. I see I have to treat you like one of my daughters." Marie said with a sigh as she stood up and lead Karen into hers and James' room then shut the door with a look back at her husband that said ' _don't disturb us_ '.

"Well that was strange..." James said with an eyebrow raised as the door to their room shut.

"One of her daughters... how many kids dose she have? And why treat Karen like one?" Max said confused as he looked over at James curiously.

"Five I do believe." James said as he looked at the bed room door for a few moments then shrugged. "No idea what she meant by that Max, women have their own language my friend." he said clapping him on the back before going over to the table to see how far along Marie had gotten with the shipments.

~*~*~*~ Bedroom ~*~*~*~

"Now what's all this about?" Marie asked curiously as she sat Karen down on her and her husbands bed. She stood their in front of this young woman leaned against the wall with her hands folded in front of her.

"I was just curious." Karen said as she glanced up at Marie.

"Extremely curious about dating before marriage. Any other questions you want to ask about dating or marriage? Go ahead and ask them." Marie said with a small encouraging smile. This young woman had barely graduated the academy when they got stranded here. Marie doubted she had ever dated or even considered marriage but now all the sudden it was at the front of her mind.

"What about being with a man?" Karen asked embarrassed as he cheeks turned red.

"You've not dated much have you?" Marie asked curiously then sighed when Karen shook her head no, it was as Marie had figured and she sighed. "Very well. Yes I have been with a man with out being married. I've never been with a man I didn't marry though. But that is your own personal preference as is the time to date before Marriage. There is no set guideline you have to go by." she said softly then leaned up off the wall and walked over to sit beside Karen.

"But don't you need time to get to know each other?" Karen asked curiously as she looked over at Marie.

"Of course Karen. We've been together for nearly half a year now. Have you and Max discussed a marriage?" Marie asked curiously and saw Karen's cheeks turn even redder. "Yes Karen we've noticed." she said with a sweet smile.

"Uhm well no... it's just been something I've been thinking about recently." Karen said as she looked down at her hands folded in her lap.

"Have you told him how you feel?" Marie asked curiously watching her shake her head no again. "First off you need to discuss this with Max. He may feel the same as you about marriage, he may want to go through the formal dating, engagement, then marriage over time. You've just got to bring it up." she said with a soft smile.

"But what if he doesn't feel the same at all?" Karen asked worried as she looked up at Marie.

"Then you need to know that now not in two years when you get tired of waiting for him to ask you to marry him. He may see you as a sister he may see you as his girlfriend you owe it to yourself to find out for sure where your relationship stands. And to show him how you see the relationship honesty above all else is key to a happy marriage." Marie said as she reached over and grabbed to young woman's hand and squeezed it lightly with a bright smile.

"I figured it would be love." Karen said confused.

"Yes love it very important but honesty about your feelings, relationship, intentions, and expectations are key to a lasting relationship. If you lay it all out honestly and get honesty back in return and never falter from that it'll be a long happy love filled relationship. Once lies and secrets creep in then love turns to hatred so without honesty love can not flourish." Marie said motherly as she smiled at Karen again.

"Thanks Marie." Karen said softly with a gentle squeeze of her hand.

"Anymore questions?" Marie asked softly.

"No you've given me enough to think about for now." Karen said with a smile as she stood up.

Marie stood up as well then they walked over to the door and went back into the living room. Where James and Max looked up curiously as they entered the room. Marie just smiled at her husband then did a quick glance over to Max who was already up and pulling out a chair for Karen.

James glanced over at Max and Karen curiously for a moment then it clicked. ' _I see I have to treat you like one of my daughters... I get it she was asking questions about him..._ ' he thought then looked over at his wife with an eyebrow raised.

Marie just smiled and nodded once as she pulled the pads back to her and sat back down. "Look we are supposed to have that livestock pen ready tomorrow afternoon." she said showing James the pad in her hand.

"Well our engineer will actually be of use today." James said as a reminder looking up at Marie who's eyes immediately went to Richards room where he had been incarcerated for the last 30 days.

"Yeah he does get out today doesn't he..." Marie said with a slight frown. "Very well let him out." she said as she leaned back in her chair and motioned to Richards room. Going from dealing with almost teenage like behavior to criminal was going to give her whiplash.

James stood up and walked over to Richards room, he noticed that the quiet conversation between Karen and Max had stopped and they were now curiously watching what was about to happen. "Alright Richard come out now." he said as he opened the door to find Richard laying on the bed staring up at the ceiling.

Richard looked over at James then slowly got up. "I'm sorry I hurt you." he said once he stopped in front of James.

"I'm not the one you were trying to hurt." James said coldly as he stepped back allowing Richard to walk out of his room.

"I'm sorry for that too." Richard said genuinely as he looked at James then walked out of the room and over to stand in front of Marie at attention.

Marie stood up to get on a more level height with her subordinate. "You understand the gravity of the crime you committed correct?" she said curiously as she stared at Richard.

"Yes Ma'am." Richard said simply as he looked at straight ahead standing at attention.

"You understand that when we get back to our own time Captain Picard or a Federation board of inquiry may punish you farther up to and including loss of commission and imprisonment for the rest of your life for mutiny?" Marie asked wondering if he thought this was now over.

"Yes Ma'am." Richard said as he stood there fighting back tears at how embarrassed his little brother was going to be sitting through his mutiny trial.

"You understand that you are expected to complete any and all duties assigned to you to the best of your ability including any and all attempts at returning to our own time even if it means facing said charges against yourself?" Marie asked wanting to make sure he understood her expectations of him.

"Yes Ma'am." Richard said without hesitation.

"You will remain unarmed unless on an away mission is that understood?" Marie asked wondering if he would buck against that. They had all became accustomed to being armed at all times on this battleship they found themselves on.

"Yes Ma'am." Richard again said with out hesitation he had expected nothing less.

"Very well anything you want to say before we get started with our assignments?" Marie asked curiously as she looked up at him.

"I apologize for my rash behavior and it will not happen again." Richard said as he locked eyes with Marie.

Marie didn't really understand why but she believe the statements. There was something in his eyes shame, determination she wasn't sure but that look told her all she needed to know at that moment and she nodded to him her understanding then motioned for him to take a seat. "Alright we are going to be getting shipments over the next few days so we will be staying on the surface until we've received everything. Today we need to finish the live stock pen that will be James and Richard. The rest of us will continue on the house. James you'll need to catch Richard up." she said seeing the confusion on Richards face.

"Right I'll do that while we are working." James said and nodded to his wife.

"Then lets go." Marie said standing up then started for the door to their quarters. James stood up quickly and followed his wife then Richard then Karen and Max followed him. Richard had the distinct feeling he was being watched for any sudden movements.

They left the Galactica per the normal routine and landed down in the middle of their compound where the landing pad was supposed to be for their shuttle. Marie and James had just finished securing the shuttle when Max had opened the back hatch ready to get the day started taking off his uniform jacket and putting his badge on his undershirt.

Richard watched as Marie, James, and Karen did the same thing putting their jackets down on the chair they had just been occupying. "Trust me it's gonna get hot really quick if you don't take it off." Marie said noticing his confusion then waked to the back of the shuttle past him.

"Come along Richard keep up." James said as he tossed Richard his tricorder and phaser then followed the others off the shuttle.

Richard looked at the phaser stunned he really didn't consider this an away mission but he put it on his side and took off his jacket like the others then followed them out side. He was shocked to see the amount of work accomplished by his crew mates. The security walk was already built all the way around. There was a large house framed already with the roof on just needing the walls to be sheeted inside and out and insulated. There were two other area's that were already leveled waiting for foundations to be laid. Then over by where fencing material laid there was a barn already built waiting to be used. "Wow you all have been busy." he said shocked.

"Yep, but we had a lot of help from Apollo, Starbuck, and several of the crew from the Geminon. Seems they were still very thankful for us saving their hides during that Cylon attack right after we joined up with their fleet." Marie said then turned and looked at everyone. "Alright we all have our assignments. Lets get going once you guy's are done on the pen join us working on the house." she said with a smile.

"Right shouldn't take but a couple hours for the pen." James said then kissed his wife on the cheek and turned to go towards the barn and the fencing materials. Everyone broke apart and went to their separate assignments.

"Ah I see you've already arrived." Captain Barton said as he and 25 of his crew and ships passengers came through the front gate of the property.

"Nice to see you all again but I thought you had to get started on your own places to stay?" Marie asked curiously as she clasped arms with the Geminon's Captain.

"Yes well see as in most large construction's as we are having to do there can some times be delays. They seem to already be three day's behind schedule due to the rain in the area where our colony is to be built so we decided to be helpful and try and finish your place during that time." Captain Barton said with a smile.

"Well we are definitely glad for your assistance." Marie said with a bright smile. "We still have this house to finish, build a chicken coop, then start the other houses. Though those are much smaller."

"Well how about we put ten of my people helping your crew here at the main house then the rest can start the foundations on the other two houses I assume you have the blue prints for them handy." Captain Barton said as he looked over to the other two leveled area's. She was right the other two were going to be a lot smaller.

"Yeah lets walk over here while the others get started." Marie said and walked back to their shuttle which they had left open since it was just going to be their crew today. Obviously that was going to change now that the Gemenon crew and passengers had arrived again to help. She grabbed the blue prints she had the replicator produce for her when they finalized what they were going to build.

The three building they had planned to make were going to be 1025 sq/ft. 46 ft long and 24 ft wide with 9 ft ceilings 3 bedroom 2 bath cottages with covered front porch and a side deck leading to the back of the houses. After the conversation with Karen this morning she was wondering if they should even worry with the third house. "We'll just do the two like this for now." Marie said with a smile as she handed the blue print over to Barton.

"Sure we'll get started on the foundations to these two today. Both the exact same?" Barton asked curiously as he looked up from the blue prints to Marie.

"Yes. We'll change up the colors on the outside for them but the inside will be the same." Marie said as she shook hands with Barton once he rolled up the blue prints.

"Lets get to it then." Barton said as he motioned the remaining 15 people of his group over to him then he turned and started to the two already leveled areas.

Marie watched then go and smiled they had definitely made some friends among these people. She turned and sealed the shuttle then returned to the main house to begin her days work.


	23. Ambassador

Star Trek/Battle Star Galactica

The Long Way Home

Chapter 23

Ambassador

November 2, 2017

"Galactica command to Shuttle Craft Curie."

Marie reached up and touched her badge since the shuttle had automatically routed the com channel to her. "Commander Marshal here go ahead." she said as she stood up and wiped the sweat off her forehead with her hand.

"Commander Adama requests your presence on the Galactica."

"Very well I'll be there momentarily. Curie out." Marie said then sighed she looked over at James who was helping her build the chicken coop. "Vulcan's I bet." she said then laughed lightly as she stood up to go get her jacket.

"I'm sure they've not encountered anyone from this quadrant yet." James said and laughed as well then stood up. "I'll finish this up before you get back." he said then kissed her on the cheek.

"Good. Be back shortly I'm sure." Marie said with a squeeze of his hand and a kiss on the lips before she turned and walked away. Being without a chance to go home was letting them all relax slightly. She grabbed her jacket and put it on moving her badge back to it's proper place. "Computer one to transport to the Galactica Bridge." she said then dematerialized with a small wave.

"Frack... you have a shuttle..." Colonel Tigh said after he nearly turned around and walked into Marie.

Marie had a huge grin on her face as she laughed lightly at him humor dancing in her eyes. "We also have a transporter." she replied then looked over at Commander Adama who seemed intrigued yet worried at the same time. "You wanted to see me?" she asked curiously.

"Yes there is a ship that just came into scanner range." Adama said as he pointed to the monitor. Their monitors just tell them something is there but not the detailed scan like she was used to with the Federation technology.

Marie reached over and touched her com badge. "Computer the ship approaching the planet can you identify it?"

"Affirmative. Vessel is the Vulcan ship Tal'Kir."

"That will be Ambassador Savol with our supplies Commander nothing to worry about." Marie said with a smile.

"You are sure?" Commander Adama asked skeptically.

Marie smiled with a small laugh. "Vulcan's may be a logical pain in the ass but they are quite useful in times of need Commander. Plus most of them are very peaceful. You are more than welcome to come down and greet them with me."

"Very well Colonel you have the bridge contact me if there are any problems." Adama said then turned to walk towards the landing bay.

"Commander I'm going back down now with our transporter. Wish to join me?" Marie asked curiously as she turned to watch Adama.

"Is it safe for multiple people?" Adama asked quite unsure of this spontaneous transmission of humans from one place to another.

Marie laughed again amusement in her eyes once more. "Quite safe commander you would be in no danger." she said with a smile.

"Where do I stand?" Adama asked curiously.

"Right were you are is fine Commander." Marie said as she walked over to him and turned facing the same way touching her com badge again. "Computer two to beam down to the surface."

"Commander..." Colonel Tigh said trying to get his attention quickly. "...I don't think that's wise... " he said a little too late cause the were already gone.

They had dematerialized from the Galactica to materialize on Andromida in the middle of the Federation compound. "Am I all here?" Adama asked as he looked down at himself slightly disconcerted having transported for the first time through the Federation transporter.

"Yes Commander you are all here. There hasn't been a transporter accident in nearly a century." Marie said with a smile as she motioned to their shuttle for him to follow her. "Computer open hailing frequency to the Tal'Kir." she said once she walked up the back hatch and into the shuttle with Commander Adama.

"This is Captain Delvok of the Tal'Kir." a standard Vulcan captain of the time said once the hailing channel was opened.

"I am Commander Marie of the Shuttle Craft Curie on the surface of Andromida and this is Commander Adama of the Battlestar Galactica in orbit. Welcome Captain I have sent our coordinates to you we offer our hospitality to you and Ambassador Savol, whom I understand is with you." Marie said formally with a straight face knowing that Vulcan's had very little patience for human emotions and niceties.

"Very well we shall join you as soon as we are in orbit. Tal'Kir out." Captain Delvok said then shut off the channel.

"Pleasant fellow isn't he." Adama said as he looked over at Marie curiously she had seem slightly distant as well during that small conversation.

"You must understand Vulcan's. They suppress their emotions and rely solely on logic. Our Human emotions and niceties are mostly unwelcome and misunderstood in most cases. They have a very difficult time with humor." Marie said with a smile as she turned to leave the shuttle again.

After Several minutes Marie's crew had assembled behind her and Commander Adama waiting for the Vulcan's to beam to the surface. Ambassador Savol and Captain Delvok appeared before them. Marie took a small step forward showing the Vulcan salute holding her palm outwards while placing the fingers in a "V" shape by separating the middle and ring ginger, while keeping the others together, with her thumb extended.

Savol had the solute up as well. "We come to serve." he said very formally to Marie.

"Your service honors us." Marie replied back then they both lowered their hands. "It's good to see you again Ambassador. How are you doing after Shran's ruff treatment?" she asked curiously.

"I am well thank you for your concern, though it is unwarranted." Savol said then glanced behind Marie to the others.

"Oh where are my manners. Ambassador Savol and Captain Delvok of Vulcan meet Commander Adama of Andromida now previously from Caprica." Marie said as she stepped off to the side and motioned to Adama who now stepped forward trying to get his fingers to do the salute he had seen them do only to give up and stick his hand out to shake theirs.

"Good afternoon gentleman." Adama said awkwardly.

"Then I take it that you command that monstrosity in orbit." Captain Delvok said as he raised an eyebrow at Adama's out stretched hand.

"The Galactica is a fine ship for their technology level Captain Delvok. Remember you Vulcan's started out in less than impressive space ships as well." Marie said also raising an eyebrow but her's was at his brazen attitude during a diplomatic meeting.

"A very good point Commander and the good Captain here would do well to keep that in mind." Savol said as he glanced over at Captain Delvok. "As humans say, pleasure to meet you." he said shaking Adama's offered hand trying to get past Captain Delvok's shortsightedness, this was after all a first contact, human's or not. "Captain why don't you return to the ship and begin the transfer." he suggested turning to the Vulcan captain.

"That would be unwise Ambassador you would be unguarded. I would be negligent in my duties to keep you safe." Captain Delvok said logically as he just looked at the Ambassador.

"I believe the safety of our Starfleet friends should suffice at this moment Captain." Savol said dismissively of the Captains concerns.

"Your charge Captain is now mine. I shall keep him safe during your absence." Marie said and smiled over at the Captain kind of hoping their human emotions would make him uncomfortable and return to his ship.

"Very well, Ambassador." Captain Delvok said then turned and called his ship for transport.

"Well that stick in the mud is gone." Marie said brightly as she laughed and smiled over at Ambassador Savol. "No offense Ambassador, I take it he is one of the few that do not like the alliance with Starfleet and Humans in general." she said as she motioned him to their now completed house which was awaiting the furniture to be beamed down, but they had constructed chairs from left over materials.

"You are correct Commander, Captain Delvok is among those opposed to our alliance." Sovol said as he began walking with her and Adama over to the house. "Forgive me for asking but the Enterprise is slower than the Tal'Kir how are you here and when did you get your promotion?" he asked curiously once they sat down against the house watching her crew beginning to sort through the few items that had been beamed down already.

"Ah well that is something your Vulcan Science Directorate has deemed impossible. Time travel the Marie you saw on the Enterprise is still there, hence why my uniform is different." Marie said as she looked over at him and crossed one leg over the other.

"Time travel is..." Savol began but was cut off by Marie.

"Impossible I know. But you know that Humans seem to do the impossible, improbable, illogical, and unimaginable a lot." Marie said and laughed as she leaned forward on to her knee propped up on her arm.

"You all have some fine technology." Adama said as he motioned towards the Federation crew who were keeping the beam down coordinates clear for the Vulcan's to continue the transport as fast as possible.

"Ah yes our transporters are much more advanced than the Starfleet ones. We've had more time to develop our technologies." Savol said as he turned his attention to the Starfleet Crew as well noticing for the first time the he recognized none of them besides Marie. He was fairly familiar with most of the Starfleet personnel since he was there during the choosing of adequate crews. "This supposed time travel of yours what Earth year was it?" he asked curiously.

"Several years from now." Marie said quickly before Adama could throw out the date by accident. "Adama why don't you tell the Ambassador why you left your planets?" she said changing the subject quickly.

"Ah yes that would be a good place to start our relations with your people." Adama said as he looked over at Savol. "Over a thousand yahren or years ago the Cylon's, a reptilian species created robots to help do their day to day business, finding that our style of bodies was better for working. They eventually created one that is now known as the Imperious Leader which by way of bad or faulty programming turned the other robots against them inevitably destroying the species." Adama said and sighed. "After they destroyed their creators they decided to expand their territory to neighboring star systems. The Hasaris were being attacked unprovoked so we the colonies stepped in and intervened trying to protect our neighbors and keep the Cylon's at bay. Because of that the Cylon Empire now view the entire human race as a dangerously unpredictable species that needs to be eradicated. We are outnumbered with my Battlestar Galactica being the only one left. We ran into the Battlestar Pegasus as we fled but she covered our retreat against two Base-stars since we had 220 civilian ships to protect at our slowest speed we've never seen her again."

"Could we be a mediator for peace?" Sovol offered curiously wondering if these Humans would be receptive of Vulcan help like those of Earth.

"We thought the same thing when we came across these people fleeing their colonies." Marie said then shook her head no sadly.

"No it's not an option. We tried a peace treaty proposed by the Cylon's with Baltar as their liaison. We lost everything except that which we have now. They sent a huge squadron of fighters to destroy our peace envoy, the twelve Battlestars, and sent their base-stations on a wide berth around us out of scanner range and destroyed our colonies. Galactica is all that is left of our military, what you see on this planet is all that is left of our population on those twelve colonies that they destroyed." Adama said sadly looking down at ground with his hands folded in front of him as he leaned over bracing himself on his legs with his forearms.

"Ambassador I believe we may have lost them on our way here. We've not seen the Cylon's in a couple of months now." Marie said as she looked over sadly at Adama then over to Savol. "We had one fight with them not long after we arrived and we've not seen them sense."

"How about giving me sensor readings and information on these Cylon ships so that our ships can also keep a look out for these aggressive robots?" Savol asked curiously.

"Our sensors are more advanced then the Galactica's scanners Ambassador I shall send that information up to you." Marie said with a smile. She had hated this man when she was in this century, he had helped to hold them back refraining from giving them needed information, but he had grown on her overtime. Savol was actually the one who proposed her first sanctuary on Vulcan learning their techniques for suppressing emotions. Being Human she was unwilling to completely suppress them but being able to rein them in during dire situations, that she was grateful for, it had saved her and her companions many times over the centuries.

"Commander it looks like everything from today's delivery is here now." Richard said as he stopped in front of Marie and the others.

"Thank you Lieutenant." Marie said as she looked up at him then stood up. "I'm sure Captain Delvok is eager to be on his way." she said as she watched the Ambassador stand up as well.

"Are you leaving so soon Ambassador?" Adama asked curiously as he stood up as well. They began to walk back over to where the items that had been beamed down were. They had received several animals that Marie was sure the Vulcan's were pleased to have off their ship.

"I was actually returning to Earth to resume my duties as the Vulcan Ambassador to continue our joint fleet operations." Savol replied as he took notice of the shuttle craft for the first time. It was nothing like their shuttles nor the Starfleet Shuttles. ' _The insignia on the side isn't that of United Earth, the registration number is 1701-D Enterprise. Archer seems to believe in time travel perhaps I shall speak with him._ ' he thought curiously wondering what these people were hiding from him.

"I would like to give you a tour of the Galactica, let you meet our Council of Twelve." Adama said dragging Savol out of his musings about the shuttle and her crew.

"I'm sure that the Ambassador is rather busy..." Marie started then was cut off by Savol.

"I would like to see your ship. The Kal'Nir will be here tomorrow I believe I can arrange transport with her captain to Earth." Savol said as he looked over at Marie then back to Adama.

"Great then it's settled." Adama said pleased with a huge grin on his face.

"Very well Ambassador I shall be your escort. James keep things moving here we are going up to Galactica." Marie said to Savol then looked over at her husband to make sure he heard her.

"No problem." James said as he waved a hand in acknowledgment.

"Gentleman are we ready?" Marie asked curiously as she moved to stand between them. Once they both nodded she reached up and tapped her com badge. "Computer three to beam to the Galactica bridge."

Once on the Galactica's bridge Savol looked around curiously before looking over at Adama. "I must in from Captain Delvok of my change in schedule." he said then followed Adama over the their communication screen.

' _This is just frikin great... he is curious about something. I've known him long enough to know he's wanting to find out information, and most likely about my crew he asked a few questions that I dodged around and he was looking at our shuttle...'_ Marie thought with a frown.

"Commander Marshal may I have a word please?" Colonel Tigh said quietly as he stood beside her watching the Vulcan Ambassador walking around the bridge with Adama.

"Sure what is it Colonel?" Marie asked curiously as he looked over at him wondering what he was whispering about.

"It is my job to keep the Commander safe. I can not do that if you just disappear with him. I would ask that you please refrain from such actions in the future." Colonel Tigh said slightly agrivated as he glanced at her out of the side of his eye.

"My crew and I have no intentions on putting Adama in any danger Colonel. Besides Adama agreed to my method of transporting him to the surface please keep that in mind." Marie said as she turned from him to watch Adama showing the Ambassador around.

"Why would you bring that man up here to our bridge?" Colonel Tigh asked softly but that didn't denture any from his agitation as he looked from her over to the Ambassador.

"Commander Adama offered him a tour and asked him to meet the Quorum of Twelve Colonel this wasn't my doing I was trying to get the Ambassador back to his ship so they could leave." Marie said with a raised eyebrow at the colonel then turned to look back at the two men in question again and noticed them rounding the bridge and making their way back to her.

"Keep him out of trouble Commander, I will not stand for our operations to be interfered with." Colonel Tigh said quietly just before he walked away back up the the command platform.

Marie looked over at him as he walked away with a smirk on her face. ' _If Savol wanted to make trouble there was nothing anyone could do about it short of shooting him._ ' she thought then laughed quietly to herself. "Captain Delvok didn't insist on an escort for you ambassador?" Marie asked as she looked over at Savol curiously when they stopped beside her.

"He did I declined, the Starfleet escort I have is good enough." Sovol said once he stopped beside her.

' _Yep hes intrigued by me and my crew... he's going against Vulcan protocols..._ ' Marie thought as she bit the inside of her lip lightly. "Very well shall we?" she asked as she motioned to the corridor leading away from the bridge.


	24. Mind Meld

Star Trek/Battle Star Galactica

The Long Way Home

Chapter 24

Mind Meld

August 29, 2018

Adama, Ambassador Savol, and Marie walked around the Galactica in a tour of the old Battlestar. They had just reached the landing bay and Savol was inspecting the closest Viper when a small head popped out of the cockpit.

"Boxy what are you doing up there?" Adama asked with a frown on his face.

"That's my fault Commander." Starbuck head popped up on the other side of the Viper with a silly grin on his face.

"Miss Marie!" Boxy said with a wave as he began to climb out of the viper. Once down on the floor he ran over to her.

Marie dropped down to one knee as the young boy ran over to her. "Why hello Boxy my lil man. It's dangerous in here you need to watch where you're going." she said softly after she hugged the adorable boy.

"I know, I just wanted to thank you for that game you gave me." Boxy said happily as he bounced around slightly in front of her.

"You like that game huh? Well there are plenty more where that came from with your father's approval of course." Marie said sweetly with a soft smile as she looked up at Starbuck making his way around the viper to stand behind the boy.

"You gave Earth technology to such a young boy?" Savol asked curiously looking down at him curiously.

"I was thinking the same way you have always kept your technology secret." Adama asked curiously looking down at Marie.

"I think you're supposed to be studying, aren't you?" Marie said ignoring the two beside her as she poked Boxy in the stomach lightly a couple times causing the boy to giggle swatting her hand lightly.

"Yes ma'am." Boxy said giggling with a shy smile on his face looking away from her like he'd been caught skipping school.

"Hop to it then, no more games if you can't keep up with your studies." Marie said sweetly ruffling his hair then standing up. She smiled a genuine smile as she watched Starbuck lead the boy out of the Landing bay. "Now gentleman, the game is an old Earth style hand held video game that I've modified to run off rechargeable batteries compatible with Galactica's power supply. It's about your technology level. If someone did get a hold of it to examine it there would be no harm it's not connected to any of our systems. It's extremely old Earth tech even by this centuries technology level on Earth." she said once she turned to look at the two.

"Commander." Apollo said catching their attention as he walked across the landing bay towards them from the elevator that went up to the back of the bridge.

"Ah Apollo come meet our new guest." Adama said with a smile and a wave to his son in acknowledgment. "Captain Apollo this is Ambassador Savol of Vulcan." he said when his son arrived.

"Hello and welcome." Apollo said putting his hand out and he caught out of the corner of his eye Marie smile with what looked to be humor in her eyes as she tried not to giggle.

"Hello Captain." Savol said slightly unsure if that was the correct answer back but sounded confident all the same as he put his hand in Apollo's.

"Well it seems Ambassador Human's all over the universe use the same greeting." Marie said softly with her smile bright on her face.

"So it seems." Savol said with a raised eyebrow at her as he looked at her curiously, her attitude seemed to be the one he could never quite grasp Human humor.

"They have a special way of greeting I can't get my hand to do it." Adama said in explanation to his son noticing the lost look on his face.

"And you greet how?" Apollo asked curiously looking back over to Savol from his father.

"Depending on familiarity with the person we are greeting or it if is a diplomatic mission depends on our greeting. If I may have your assistance for a demonstration, please?" Savol said looking from Apollo over to Marie curiously.

"Of course, Ambassador." Marie said turning to face him head on with a slight nod of her head.

Savol raised his right hand separating his fingers into the traditional Vulcan solute. "Peace and long life." he said as he watched her raise her hand moving her fingers into the Vulcan solute as well.

"Peace and long life." Marie said with a slight nod of her head then turned to Apollo. "That was the greeting with a familiar person. The farewell has the same hand salute, but the words are "Live long and prosper." The one we did on the planet Adama was of the Diplomatic variety." she said with a smile.

"Interesting, I guess everyone has their own way of greetings and farewells." Apollo said intrigued by the way the Vulcan's did it trying to get his fingers to separate like they should. "Ah father the council is ready for you." he said suddenly looking up at his father remembering why he had come here in the first place.

"Well, let us not keep them waiting." Adama said as he motioned for them to leave through the door they had come in.

"Adama keep them using Start Fleet when referring to us please. The other doesn't exist yet." Marie said softly as she kept up with him quickly clarifying why when he gave her a confused look. "Oh and no mention of dates from our time don't need to change our history." she said glancing back at Savol who seemed unfazed by the information.

"I will try." Adama said with a small nod there were 11 other members of the council he could keep himself in check all he can do is ask the others to do the same.

"I see your staff remains armed at all times Commander." Savol said casually changing the subject but intent on getting back to it eventually.

"Yes, this is a military ship after all we are responsible for keeping our civilian counter parts in the fleet safe." Adama said as he glanced back over his shoulder to the Vulcan curiously.

"And your crew Commander remains armed as well? That isn't a Star Fleet procedure that I am aware of at this time." Savol said curiously changing his attention from Adama over to Marie.

"Yes, well due to our circumstances we were forced to rethink our policies. As Adama just stated this is a military vessel, Star Fleet is not. Once returned to our own time we will resume our normal policies of peaceful exploration Ambassador." Marie said glancing sideways at him, he was still trying to politely dig out information from her.

"If you'll wait here for a moment." Adama said politely as he stopped by a door guarded with personal security then turned and walked into the council chambers with his son Apollo right behind him.

"Ambassador if you would please stop trying to pull out information I would appreciate that. It's against the Temporal accords for me to divulge any information to you or anyone else about the future." Marie said softly as she turned her back to the personal security.

"I am not trying to interfere with your rules and regulations just trying to substantiate your claims." Savol said logically as he just stood there and stared at her unfazed by her request.

"Yeah, I believe there being two of me in this time line substantiates my claim fairly well on its own Ambassador. Logically there is no other way to have the same person in two different places." Marie said with a raised eyebrow up at the Vulcan.

"If there really are two of you." Savol said with a slight frown on his face.

"How about you check in with T'Pal she verified my claim on the Enterprise not long ago. Surely you trust your own science officers." Marie said glancing over at the private security guys who seemed to be taking no notice of their conversation.

"I have already spoken to T'Pal about your claim and that of your Captain Archer." Savol said with a satisfied look on his face.

"What a surprise." Marie said as she rolled her eyes at the Ambassador. "Actually, my Captain is Picard this time's me is Captain Archer. I would let you do a mind meld but that would give you too much info on the future." She said with a slight frown as she crossed her arms.

"How did…Did Mr. Tucker tell you about that?" Savol asked slightly shaken that she knew he could mind meld.

"No, you did. How would Trip know…oh wait the mission they just did that's when you used your ability to find out who planted the bomb in our embassy on your world." Marie said with a light sparkling in her eyes. Now she had an idea he had melded with her once, so she knew personal information about the man.

"I've never told anyone until I used the ability on the Enterprise." Savol said accusingly as he looked at her suspiciously.

"I'm sure you haven't. Yet." Marie said with a big grin on her face. "Actually, Ambassador you melded with me once." She said noticing the surprised look on his face, Vulcans weren't very good at suppressing a huge shock, just before the door opened.

"They are ready." Apollo said as he motioned them into the room.

Marie looked over at Savol to see his normal mask of indifference was back in place as he walked forward, she smiled it was great to see him again. He had been a mentor to her during her stay on Vulcan she was saddened to learn of his death several decades back in her own time.

Savol walked into the room looked around slightly curious then watched as Marie stepped beside him then discretely nodded towards the council which was up on a slightly raised platform. He moved over to the platform then stepped up, so he could walk over to Adama.

"This is Ambassador Savol of Vulcan. This sir is the Quorum of Twelve or our ruling civilian council." Adama said introducing them to each other.

"Ah yes we've heard of Vulcan's through our Star Fleet friends." Siris Serenity said from the far end of the table.

"So, what do we owe the pleasure of this meeting?" Sire Coron, the oldest member of the council asked curiously sitting about half way down the table on Adama's left.

"I am the Vulcan Ambassador to Earth and on their request, we have given your people permission to colonize a planet in our space. We were on a relief mission to help our Starfleet crew with some needed supplies. Our next ship will be a combined relief mission with food and crops that are suitable for this planet and human physiology." Savol said as he stood there patiently waiting for their talking to subside.

"We requested no assistance." Sire Garld said curiously sitting halfway down the righthand side of the table across from Sire Coron.

"We requested the assistance from Earth for you the Vulcans were kind enough to be the mediators." Marie said as she stepped up beside Savol facing the council.

"That was very thoughtful of you Commander, and you are sure this food you are brining is suitable to our civilian needs?" Siris Serenity asked curiously.

"Naturally some of the tastes may take some getting used too but as for harmful to your people I would say that is up to genetics. Suffice to say it is unharmful to Humans of Earth." Savol said logically as his eyes moved down the table to the middle-aged blond woman.

"Not to worry, we've been eating your food here on the Galactica for a while now with no complications. You are more than welcome to sample and test any food that is delivered for the Colonies use." Marie said trying to placate the council.

"We should decide how that is to be distributed throughout the colonies." Sire Coron said looking around at the others.

"We shall leave that up to you. If you will excuse us we shall retire back down to the planet. I shall send up a copy of the inventory coming to the colonies for your perusal." Marie said with a slight nod to the council.

"Apollo will go with you and bring back to the list." Adama said as he motioned towards his son who stepped forward.

"You realize captain that we will be using our transporter?" Marie asked curiously as she walked over to him with Savol right beside her.

"Uhm…that instant transmission thing you do?" Apollo asked curiously looking over at his father, he knew his father had done it but that didn't detour his misgivings for a system that took you apart and put you back together.

"Yes. No worries there has been not problems in a very long time." Marie said with a smile on her lips before turning to stand slightly ahead of him and Savol moved over beside him interested. She put her hand up to her communicator then said, "Computer three to transport to the Starfleet compound on the surface."

"Am I all here?" Apollo asked himself when he appeared down on the surface. He looked down at himself patting himself with his palms to make sure his body wasn't an allusion.

"Yes, dear captain you're all here." Marie said with a giggle she never got tired of their reactions when she used their technology. "I'll be right back Captain make yourself at home for a few moments." Then she turned and walked away heading for the shuttle.

"Ambassador, Captain over here." James said as he stood in the shade of the house with the rest of the crew taking a break drinking some water. They socialized quietly while they waited for Marie to return with the information needed for the council.

"Here you are Captain if you'll stand right over there I'll send you back up to the Galactica." Marie said with a smile on her face as she handed him a pad that he could take back up to the Galactica. "Computer transport Captain Apollo back to the Galactica Council chamber." She said after touching her com badge then watched as he disappeared.

"You enjoyed that didn't you?" James said as he shook his head at his wife.

"Just a little." Marie said with a wink over to him. "Now Ambassador to prove something to you." She said turning to him away from her husband. "Something that you only told one person and he died minutes later. The reason you stalled the Warp Five project was Vulcans feared Humans because we reminded you of one species. Vulcans and we did it faster what else were we capable of you wondered." She said squaring off to the man she had grown so close to in her future years after the NX Enterprise.

"I've only ever told that to…" Savol said staring at her wide eyed confused how she could have known that.

"Admiral Forest." Marie said with a sad little smile on her lips as she locked eyes with him.

"How could you know that?" Savol asked looking at her suspiciously there was no way she could know that even the camera footage of the incident in question had been destroyed beyond repair.

"You mind melded with me Ambassador in the future. My thought wandered to Admiral Forest and yours went with me our memories mixing and passing through to each other." Marie said she couldn't say much more without telling him too much.

"You and I need a private discussion." Savol said looking at her wondering what would have caused him to mind meld with her.

"Excuse us please." Marie said then led the way into the house followed by Savol. Her crew looing at them curiously then began talking quietly that was a piece of information that was never revealed in their history classes the Vulcans being tight lipped as they were in this century had refused to tell that piece of information.

Once inside Savol grabbed Marie and pinned her to the wall placing his hand on her face on finger on the bridge of her nose, one at the corner of her eye, one at her temple and his thumb on her chin. "Your mind to my mind, my mind to your mind, our minds are becoming one." He said concentrating on getting the meld done before she could resist. This wasn't the best way to achieve what he needed but it was the fastest.

Marie after her initial shock tried to close her mind off as he had taught her to do so long ago but it was too late he was already in her mind. Her mind raced through the things he didn't need to know which only drug those memories into the transfer. She dug deep into herself then fought back. "No!" she said as she threw one arm up to nock his hand from her face as she used her other hand to shove him away from her. "What are you doing?" She yelled at him then fell back against the wall sliding down leaning over to one side with tears streaming down her face.

"What's going on?" James asked as he burst into the house to see her wife on the floor and the ambassador regaining his balance. "What did you do?" He demanded getting between them pulling his phaser and pointing it at the ambassador.

"Unfortunately, what was needed." Savol said as he stood tall again looking down at Marie sadly she had been telling the truth the whole time. "I apologize for such and intrusion, but I had to know for sure and that was the quickest way to do that."

"You know the problem with logic Savol?" Marie said as she regained control over her emotions and dried her face with her sleeve. "You can solve any problem and justify any action good or bad with it." She said angrily as she stood up leaning against the wall still feeling the effects of the forced sudden end of the mind meld.

"So, you've said." Savol said as he folded his hands in front of himself ready for what ever judgment they saw fit for his crime of invasion into Marie's mind.

"Out." Marie said ordering the rest of the crew to get out of the house when she noticed them standing in the doorway. They left and she turned her attention back to Savol standing up straight she stepped forward and placed a hand on her husbands arm lightly then shook her head no at him. "You understand now Savol?" she asked curiously.

"I do. You are older than the oldest Vulcan I've ever heard of. The amount of history you've witnessed is extremely interesting." Savol said with a slight nod.

"Blasted Vulcans." Marie spat out at him irritated by his behavior. "What you just did wouldn't be tolerated in our time. And I'm sure T'Pau would not be thrilled with you either." She said irritated.

"I'm sure she would not be pleased with my behavior." Savol agreed as he continued to stand there stock still.

"Damn it all Savol what's wrong with you? The you I know would have never done what you just did." Marie said confused and shaking her head at him. "To hell with it, you found out my secret before anyone else and you offered a solution letting me stay on Vulcan and studying with you. Perhaps this is how you found out but let me warn you Savol that information is classified absolutely top secret you cannot reveal any of it and you need to not interfere with the flow of time."

"Of course Marie." Savol said as he dropped his head to her in a small acknowledgement.

"Are you sure Marie?" James asked curiously as he looked over at her worried.

"I never did find out how he found out my secret. I assumed it was because he just saw my continued youth as my shipmates aged. But even knowing my youth stayed with me wouldn't have told him my horrible past and I'm pretty sure that Star fleet wouldn't have revealed that information." Marie said with a sigh looking over at her husband she was mentally drained and tired of this conversation.


	25. Beacon

Star Trek/Battle Star Galactica

The Long Way Home

Chapter 25

Beacon

August 29, 2018

Late that night Marie got up quietly grabbed a plush bath robe and wrapped it around herself covering her tank top and sleeping shorts. She walked out of the bed room taking care not to wake James she shut the door with a soft click then walked down the hallway without any lights knowing her keen eyesight would keep her where she needed to be to traverse the dark hallway silently. She walked outside and looked up at the stars with a large sigh. This mission had turned into one huge mess after another.

"Couldn't sleep?" Savol asked softly several feet away sitting in the shadow of the house where he had been meditating.

"Apparently." Marie said dryly as she looked over at him her irritation at his behavior still showing through hours later.

"Would you like to talk?" Savol asked curiously as he looked over at her, their mind meld having shared some of her memories and feelings about him had given him a better appreciation of the young woman. Now in this time she had been, like most humans, an irritation at best.

"Keep your hands to yourself." Marie said as she walked over to him then returned her attention back to the stars above.

"I shall not do another mind meld. You miss being on a star ship?" Savol asked curiously human behavior was still a mystery to him but her he seemed to be able to read like a book an effect of the mind meld he assumed.

"Yes I do, at least there these people wouldn't be my sole responsibility. Their life or death wouldn't be because of my decisions." Marie said softly as she crossed her arms shivering slightly in the cool night air.

"You dread that responsibility?" Savol asked not really believing that was what was bothering her.

"No, I've dealt with it before. This mission has turned into one huge catastrophe after another. How much more can they handle, can I expect of them, I've always had a clear goal in mind and finish line so's to say. But now I don't know how we will ever get home or if we've ruined the future, if we have a home to go back too, there are so many questions unanswered." Marie said honestly it felt good to be able to air that and to be able to talk to her old mentor again.

"Then you fear the future. That is normal for Humans." Savol said as he stood up and walked over to stand beside her and gaze up at the stars.

"That's not entirely accurate." Marie said as she noticed his glance over at her and she looked at him. "What have I done to destroy our future? That is what keeps me awake at night how have my decisions on this mission ruined all our lives and those lives that have yet been." She said as she looked back up at the stars sadly she hadn't even told James these things these were her inner most thoughts weighing heavily on ever decision she makes.

"Your actions could have no effect on the future, they could have a small effect on the future or they could completely change the future. Burdening yourself with such questions will not give you any answers so logically you should stop dwelling on them for they are no use to you in the now." Savol said logically as he watched her closely for her reaction.

"Logical as always Savol." Marie said with a small smile.

"How are you dealing with your long life?" Savol asked curiously as he sat down on one of the chairs on the side of the house.

Marie sighed as she looked back at him then sat down in the chair beside him wondering how many of her memories he had got from her during that mind meld. "I survive like always." She said cryptically as she leaned back in the chair to stare up at the moon about half way through its arc.

"You've been faced with two near death scenarios during this mission. Your own and your husbands." Savol said softly as he folded his hand in front of him on his lap.

"James' affected me more than my own Savol." Marie said as she glanced over at him to see he was staring up at the moon too. "He would have died from a figment of my past and that would have torn me up that I was the cause of his death." She said sadly as she sat up and looked down at the ground resting her arms on her legs.

"He was hit with a phaser on a non-lethal setting was he not?" Savol asked curiously as he looked over at her.

"At close range non-lethal is subject." Marie said sadly as she felt tears build in her eyes and she folded her fingers together thinking back on her husbands situation over a month ago now.

"And what of your own mortality your reckless endeavor would have caused. What of his reaction to your death after such a long life?" Savol asked curiously as he continued to watch her.

"You don't understand, I've pulled through so much in my life I don't even think about death in situations anymore I just react the best way I know to get what I need done accomplished." Marie said after a long sigh.

"Long life, obstacles in your path, events in your life mean nothing if one doesn't consider death a possibility and think on how said death would affect those around." Savol said looking back up at the sky noticing the moon had slid across the sky another hour or so and it would go down completely.

"My body could give out at any time after the effects of this conditions overwhelms it, I could live forever, or I could die suddenly in an accident I have no idea, so I don't dwell on death I've seen so much of it in my life. I've prayed for it on more than one occasion Savol, I've begged to be back with my family, I've dragged myself out of ideas of committing suicide so excuse me if I choose to not think about death when I have a good life and a loving husband." Marie said as she looked over at him slightly annoyed.

"Of course, I do not mean to drag you back into a bad place of your psyche but to ignore death completely is folly for yourself and all those around you. If you keep this path you may just well cause your own death and the deaths of those in your care. That trick with your shuttle is a key example of your recklessness." Savol said worried for her safety he knew that in the near future he would have her in his care on Vulcan but that would be way too early for this version on herself.

"I saved those people. What was I supposed to do let them die?" Marie said as she sat up at looked at him shocked by his attitude though she shouldn't be in this era Vulcans thought of themselves first and foremost thinking of strangers first just wasn't what they did.

"You intervened in a war that was not your own. Surely there could have been a safer maneuver you could have done. I know you Humans have a love for sticking your noses where they do not belong but perhaps doing so in a safer manner would be the best alternative." Savol said unfazed by her irritation.

"Of course, you are right I was thinking of the hundreds of lives compared to our four… wait what's that old Vulcan saying? The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. Seems pertinent in this conversation don't you think." Marie said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes looking away from Savol. He had struck a nerve though her actions had been on a gut feeling not actual planning she had thought long and hard many nights lying awake thinking about her crew and the danger she had put them in. She wouldn't have done it any different with the same amount of time to decide but it still bothered her that she made such a reckless decision on the fly. That would have flown in Kirk's time, but she was sure Picard wouldn't be happy.

"As you say logically you can prove any point you want with the right arguments." Savol said as he stood up took a few steps forward. "If you shall excuse me I shall retire for the evening." He said with a slight bow of his head to her before walking by her to get to the door.

"Savol." Marie said as she looked up at him quickly and when he stopped and looked at her she smiled. "It's been nice talking to you out here, I do miss our… arguments." She said with a smile on her lips. She watched him bow his head to her slightly then disappear into the house. She glanced up at the moon almost through its arc now and she sighed the sun would be up soon she needed to get some rest, so she stood up and walked back into the house as well.

James was still asleep laying on the far side of the bed on his side when she returned to the bedroom she smiled softly as she took off her robe then slid back into bed behind him. "I love you." She whispered just barely audible as she curled up against his back weaving her arm under his gently, so she could hold him as she fell asleep.

~*~*~*~ Later that Morning ~*~*~*~

"Thank you for your hospitality Marie, I look forward to seeing you again." Savol said as he stood at the transporter site, having watched the Vulcan ship above transporting down the last of its cargo. Food supplies and technology for the federation crew along with food for the colonial people.

"If all goes well you will never see this version of me again Savol. Live long and prosper my friend." Marie said with a small smile on her lips as she held up the traditional hand sign of greeting and farewell to the Vulcan people.

"Peace and long life Marie." Savol said returning the salute before dematerializing and vanishing from the surface.

"Are you sure that was the best thing Marie?" James asked curiously at her side looking over at her worried.

"No need to worry Savol is as tight lipped of a Vulcan as I've ever seen. He understands the consequences if he divulges the info he got out of that mind meld." Marie said as she turned to face him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Now let's get started on that temporal beacon." She said as she led him towards the house, surely by now Richard had some of the equipment set up and ready to go.

"I'm going to be of no help in that area Marie." James said with a small shrug being a security officer hadn't really required any quantum mechanics or any of the other major sciences.

"Your mere support my dear is good enough. Let's get back to the 24th century, shall we?" Marie said with a huge smile on her face as she looked up at him. She was eager to get back to the Enterprise it was her home after all. The only Enterprise she hadn't served on was C, which had been destroyed with all hands during a Romulan attack on a Klingon colony.

They spent the next several days setting up the equipment so they could get started on their calculations to build a temporal beacon to attract help from the future. "Alright Max and Richard this is up to us. James and Karen, you are in charge of the daily running of our little area." Marie said once they all gotten up from a good night's rest.

James locked eyes with Richard to determine if he was safe to leave with his wife then nodded to his wife understanding that he himself probably needed her protection more than she needed his. "Right, get us home." He said before turning and walking out of the room with Karen, so they could get out of the way.

"First things first Richard we need to download the data from the shuttle to these computers considering our shuttle has 24th century knowledge." Marie said turning to her small team.

"On it." Richard said as he left the room too, so he could get the transfer started.

"Alright Max we need to figure out a way to get our beacon to reach the 29th century quickly." Marie said turning to her young ensign.

"Why the 29th century we need to get to the 24th century." Max said confused.

"The 29th century is where the temporal jerks come from." Marie said with a small laugh as she walked over to a computer station just as Richard returned with a transfer box to connect the shuttles computer to the computer of this time period.

"Temporal jerks?" Max asked with a laugh as he walked over to stand beside her to see what she was planning on doing already.

"Oh yes, it's a long story suffice to say we've been dragged into their nonsense several times in this era. They had a temporal cold war and kept dragging the Enterprise into their petty squabbles. It was extremely irritating." Marie said with a shrug as she sat back and watched the shuttles computer being downloaded into the computer in front of her. "Once this is done we can get started. With my knowledge of how they operate in the future and the computers help we should be home at most in a matter of weeks." She said with a smile as she glanced over at Max who seemed happy about that information then glanced over at Richard who seemed less so but was still working diligently.

"What are we going to do with all this equipment when we leave?" Richard asked curiously looking up from his transfer monitor to commander Marshal.

' _Perhaps that is what is bothering him and not going home to receive further punishment up to a court martial.'_ Marie thought with a small smile on her lips as she looked at him for a brief moment. "Well we will have to take it with us, wipe the memory, or destroy it we'll make that call when we know we've been heard by those who could take us home." She said switching her attention back to the computer in front of her.

Once everything was downloaded they worked all day and late into the night together trying to get the beacon online. Temporal mechanics was none of their specialty, so it took longer than it would have taken on the Enterprise but now it was done and they had a sense of pride in accomplishing something that normally they would have never been assigned to. "Turn it on." Marie said as she stood back and watched as Max reached over and turned the beacon on.

"Now all we can do is wait." Richard said as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Shouldn't be too long." Marie said as she looked outside to see it was dark. "Oops we missed dinner lets go eat before we starve to death." She said and laughed as she turned and walked out of the computer room.

"Shouldn't someone stand watch over the beacon?" Max asked curiously as he looked at her then back at the computer hopeful that it had already been heard.

"It takes time to ripple through time Max we have enough time to eat." Marie said with a small laugh. "Come along." She said then continued down the hall towards the kitchen that was open to the dinning room and living room.

"There was a lot of time in that…" Richard said as he shook his head at her then shrugged and followed he was hungry and wasn't about to pass up food. He noticed that Max seemed to reluctantly follow them he knew the boy was eager to return to their own time, they all were.

"So, what's the first thing you're going to do when we return home?" Marie asked curiously as she sat down at the table at her husbands urging.

"Finally start my career on the Enterprise." Max said as he sat down at the table be side her.

"They may not have our openings on the Enterprise anymore." Richard pointed out as he sat across from Max.

"That's true but Picard won't give up good people that were assigned to him for no reason." James said as he began bringing plates of food over to the table he had kept their food in the oven to keep it warm knowing when they got done they would be hungry.

"True." Marie said as she looked up at her husband with a smile on her lips as he placed her food in front of her. "Thank you." She said softly then pecked him on the cheek.

"My future is already written no point in dreaming about it." Richard said as he stared out the window across from the table sadly. It was his own doing and he accepted it but it still broke his heart to realize he had let his little brother down.

"Not necessarily. Picard is reasonable if you continue to perform at top efficiency he may deem your punishment as enough. It's a chance besides isn't there anything you would want to do while our files are downloaded to the Enterprise for Captain Picard and the senior staff to review?" Marie asked curiously there was no point in dwelling on the what may be in her mind.

"All I want to do is see my brother again, to talk to him, to hug him, and to laugh with him even if his jokes are extremely lame." Richard said with a sigh then began eating.

"I want to finish my doctor training, hopefully under Dr. Crusher but returning to the academy wouldn't be that bad I should have finished it there to begin with." Karen said as she sat down beside Max as always.

"And you James?" Marie asked curiously it was something they hadn't discussed yet they had gone from honeymoon to disaster to let's get home over nearly a year now. She was surprised that their anniversary was coming up in a few short months.

"Oh, I don't know…relax back into normal duty is the first order of business… then start a family perhaps…" James said timidly glancing at Marie several times returning his attention back to her plate just as quickly each time afraid to see her reaction.

Marie smiled at him she knew he would eventually want a family she had had several of her own in her long life but the here and now was always special to her. "Sounds nice." She said softly as she reached over and held his hand with a gentle squeeze.


End file.
